Remembering Innocence
by AryaElda22
Summary: Kevin remembers the early stages of his and Edd's relationship as Edd sleeps soundly next to him. My first ever fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Kevin Barr stared at the back of his sleeping boyfriends head. While the ebony haired teen slept soundly on, the redheaded jock stroked his pale shoulder and couldn't help but remember how they ended up here, barely a year before.

It was the last Saturday before the start of Junior year and every kid from the cul-de-sack had turned out to Nazz's end of the summer, bonfire blow out. Kevin Barr strolled in and surveyed the scene. Music was blaring from a stereo at the edge of the clearing. Sarah, Jimmy, Nat and Rolf were dancing next to the food table. Johnny was sitting on a log by the fire laughing at something plank had said. Lee and May Kanker were trying to get Ed and Eddy to dance while their sister Marie stared moodily at Edd as he talked to Nazz, who was shifting through CDs.

The bonfire raged on in the middle and Kevin couldn't stop himself as he gazed longingly at the double dweeb, thinking about how the sockhead's blue eyes shone in the full moon's light. Any passing viewers would probably assume he was still lusting after Nazz, their breakup at the fourth of July picnic had been publicly 'brutal'. Kevin had asked her to make it that way after he had came out to her. His feelings had been purely platonic but he'd kept up the charade to save himself, but he couldn't handle it any longer. He was gay, and he was completely smitten by the nerdiest of the dorks.

Nazz had been hurt of course, but she understood. She had promised to keep his secrets for him and remain his friend. That was nearly two months ago.

Kevin sighed. It was then that Nat noticed him standing hunched in the shadows. He danced his way over to the redhead.

"Where ya been man, you're late!" He laughed.

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "I was, uh, tuning, my, uh motorcycle."

Nat looked at him skeptically but shrugged him off and said, "well you're here now let's party!" He grabbed Kevin's had and dragged him over to where the others were dancing.

Kevin decided it was futile to evade him and that he might as well enjoy the fun. He forgot about his internal anguish for the moment as he laughed at Rolf who was doing a weird spastic jig.

"I can do this", he thought "I can have fun, right?"

A few hours later, everyone was winding down sitting around the smoldering fire, talking and telling ghost stories. Kevin sat between Nat and Nazz. Nat was bobbing in and out of conscience. Kevin snuck a peak at Edd, he was giggling at something Ed just said while Eddy groaned and told the 'lump' to stop acting stupid. Nazz caught his glance and elbowed him in the ribs. Kevin flinched and glared at her.

"What!" He demanded.

"Are you ok" she asked him quietly.

"I'm fine, Nazz. Really don't worry." He was lying and she knew it, she didn't press the issue however but instead stood up and exclaimed,

"Alright, who wants s'more's?"

Everyone yelled in unison as Ed jumped up saying,

"Me, oh I want mine with gravy Nazz! Please?"

There was a mix of laughs and groans from the crowd at this, as the teens got up to assemble the s'more's equipment.

It was in the sudden commotion that Kevin slunk off to spend some time with his thoughts. He didn't get away unnoticed though.

Edd saw Kevin leave and got up to make sure he was ok. He found the football player smoking a cigarette underneath a tall oak tree.

"Smoking is extremely unhealthy for you".

Kevin jumped at the sound of his crushes voice and turned around stammering,

"D-double dork! I d-didn't hear you come up."

Edd was slightly taken aback at his reaction, but brushed it off as nerves about the impending school year. Most of his classmates didn't share his enthusiasm for learning. "Oh well" he thought.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, Kevin, I just wanted to see if you were ok."

Kevin stared at him perplexed. Edd wanted to make sure He was ok? Kevin cheeks flushed pink. Luckily the dim light shaded it. Or so he thought. Edd saw it all too easily, but said nothing on the embarrassment.

"I'm fine double dweeb, just a lot on my mind is all." Kevin crushed his cigarette under his sneaker.

"I understand, a new school year can be extremely stressful and-"

"Dammit, dork not everything is about school!" the redhead shouted as he threw up his arms and slumped on the ground defeated. Edd looked at his former childhood bully balled up on the ground. He sat next to him, suppressing the urge to mutter filthy, filthy ground, and asked,

"Then why, pray tell, are your stress levels so high Kevin? You can talk to me."

Kevin couldn't look him in the eye and didn't say anything for a minute.

"I don't know, I just, ugh I, I." He trailed off and looked up at the night sky.

"I don't think you'd understand dork."

Edd laughed suddenly.

"What?" Kevin demanded.

"I'm sorry Kevin," he said between suppressed giggles, "I don't mean to laugh, I just think you forgot how much I understand and can handle." laughter subsiding he took a deep breath and said

"Sorry, please do continue Kevin. I promise not to laugh again."

Kevin raised an eyebrow and said,

Since when did you become so cocky double dork?" Kevin secretly liked the skinny teen's newfound confidence though.

"People change Kevin. Now please tell me what's bothering you."

Looking at him one last time, Kevin stood up and balled his hands in the pocket of his jeans. He sighed, looking anywhere but at the adorable sockhead and said,

"Fine, I'll tell you ok? Only if you promise not to judge me or to laugh at me."

"I swear Kevin, I'm not one to pass judgment, and I am truly sorry for laughing before."

Kevin snuck a quick peak at Edd before looking quickly away and saying,

"Look, there's someone I've liked for like, a long time. And I've never been able to tell them. I'm losing my mind over it and I can't do anything about it! There I told you, happy?"

"Oh Kevin, romantic feelings are nothing to be ashamed or afraid of. It's a natural human process. Everyone has them. Just tell whoever it is, how you feel. It's the first step to becoming happy."

Kevin looked at Edd, noticing how the gap in his white teeth glinted in the moonlight. How his sock hat covered his black hair almost all the way. God, he was cute.

Sighing, Kevin quietly said, "but what if they don't like me back double dweeb?"

"Well," Edd said slowly, "if the feeling is not reciprocated, there's not much you can do. It wasn't meant to be. And you can't blame yourself, Kevin. It'll just end up hurting you, and not them. You can only try."

Kevin didn't know what to say. He looked at the adorable nerd sitting on the ground. Goddamit, he thought were his blue eyes twinkling?

He sat back down, putting space between them and lit up another cigarette. He sighed again and meekly said,

"Thanks dork, I guess I did need someone to talk to."

"Anytime, Kevin" . "but may I ask you a question?"

"I guess" Kevin said as he puffed his cigarette. "What is it?"

"Who is the young lady you are pining for?"

Kevin stared him right in those piercing blue eyes and said,

"It's not a girl Edd."

"Oh m-my, I see." The scrawny boy stammered. "I certainly understand why that would be difficult for you."

"You do?"

"Well, yes. I do actually. I still think you should go for it though."

Kevin pondered what the dork just said as hi put his cigarette out.

"Sooo," Edd prodded.

"What?"

"Who is the 'boy' you are pining for?"

Kevin weighed his options for a moment. It was useless though, the nerd was right. He had to take his chance. Kevin took a deep breath and said,

"You, ya dork." And kissed him on the lips.

END CHAPTER ONE

I hoped you liked it. It's my first stab at any fanfic. Feel free to constructively criticize...


	2. Chapter 2

**Kevin's kiss caught Edd completely off guard. He wasn't expecting it. As soon as he felt Kevin's lips upon his, however he realized that he'd secretly been hoping for this just as much as Kevin had. Edd never wanted this moment to to end. It did, though, all too quickly. After what felt like an entirety, but was only a few seconds, Kevin broke away sharply and scooted back a few feet. He hastily said,**

 **"I'm s-sorry Edd, I didn't mean to- I mean dammit!" He stood up to leave with as much dignity as possible, but as he turned to go he felt a tug on his wrist.**

 **"You don't need to leave, it's ok, stay." Edd looked at him reassuringly. Kevin looked at Edd, opened his mouth to say something, anything, but didn't have the chance. Edd pulled him back down next to him. The dork had always been uncharacteristically strong.**

 **Blushing, Edd said, "I like you too, Kevin. I just didn't know that that's what these feelings were. As kids you always picked on the other Eds and I. You got so mad at Eddy for all his scams, deservedly so, but still. I just never expected this. That's all." He finished sheepishly.**

 **Kevin looked at the double dweeb with wide eyed amazement. The redhead couldn't believe his ears,**

 **"You, you like me too?" Now it was Kevin's face that turned pink.**

 **"Why, yes," Edd giggled, " I guess I do," giving Kevin peck on the cheek. Both boys blushes deepened. Suddenly there was a rustle in the bushes making Edd jump. Nazz poked her head through.**

 **"There you two are! You're missing out-" she stopped taking notice of the close proximity of her ex and his crush. "On s'more's" she finished quietly. Nazz stood in front of Kevin and Edd.**

 **"What's going on here?" She asked.**

 **Both teens stood up quickly. Edd was the first to speak.**

 **"Why nothing, Nazz. We were just talking. I saw Kevin leave earlier and I wanted to ensure he was ok."**

 **"And I am now. Thanks to double dork over here."**

 **"Huh?" Nazz asked, " what's that supposed to mean"**

 **"Nothing, don't worry about it," Kevin replied, "let's get back to the party before Ed eats all the marshmallows."**

 **"Yes let's." Edd said blushing again.**

 **Nazz looked after the redhead and sockhead stupified. Are they, she wondered, no they can't be, could they? Nazz didn't know but she decided to leave it alone, for now, and followed them back to the remnants of her party.**

 **Monday morning came and with it, came a new school year. Their junior year to be exact. The scrawny black haired teen seemed to be the only one excited about a new start. He woke up an hour earlier than his alarm. He hardly minded however, he was far too excited. He loved knowledge.**

 **The redhaired jock noticed his neighbours light turn on, "dam" he thought, "doesn't the dork ever sleep?" He was one to talk though, Kevin hadn't slept since the bonfire. He and Edd had exchanged phone numbers, but neither had mustered up enough courage to do message the other yet. "It's ok," Kevin thought, "it's only been a day. They'd figure it out," he hoped.**

 **Kevin decided he might as well get up and make some coffee. His dad already left for work and hour ago. He was all alone. As usual.**

 **The teen with the black beanie hummed softly to himself as he put his bookbag in his familiar locker. As he closed the door and clicked the lock he saw a certain ball cap wearing football player walk in the front entrance. His head was down, hands balled in the pockets of his green jacket. The jacket was the same color as his eyes, Edd realized. He couldn't believe he'd never noticed them before. They were quite possibly the jocks best feature. Edd blushed and quickly hid his face in a book. He didn't want anyone to see.**

 **The move was just in the nic of time too because it was then that Kevin decided to look up, staring right into the boys soul.**

 **Kevin shot a small smile in the dorks direction. He wasn't sure if he'd seen it or not but he sure hoped so. "I've gotta do it today, I've gotta ask him on a proper date. I can't stand it anymore!" He murmured to himself. Kevin moved towards the sockheads lock to do just that when the other Eds swooped in and collided with the adorable nerd.**

 **"Dammit," Kevin swore to himself, "I'm not going to ask him with those goons right there."**

 **"Ask who what?" Nazz was suddenly next to him.**

 **"Goddam woman, wear a bell or something!" Kevin glared at her.**

 **Nazz laughed, "sorry man can't help it. Now tell me what you were planning on asking and who you were planning on asking, or I'll get have get it out of ya myself." She punched him in the arm playfully, but still quite hard.**

 **Kevin looked over at the dweeb's locker again only to realize the Edds had left. He sighed and said,**

 **"If you must know I was gonna ask Double D out properly today, ok?"**

 **Nazz suppressed a schoolgirl giggle and said, " oh I see putting all your heart on the line huh?" She was teasing and he knew it so he laughed a little too.**

 **"Aren't you afraid he'll blow you off or something?" Nazz asked prying. She was hoping Kevin would tell her what's happened Saturday night.**

 **Kevin leaned against the lockers as he rubbed the back of his neck, "kinda but not really, I'm nervous sure, but the thing is he knows how I feel about him..." He trailed off.**

 **"Yeah I figured as much, at the bonfire, but I didn't wanna make you uncomfortable or any." Nazz said quietly. She leaned against the locker next to him.**

 **"So what happened?" The halls were almost empty, the warning bell had just rung signaling class started in 5 minutes.**

 **"Well, I kinda, sorta-I kissed him Nazz. I don't know why but I did."**

 **Nazz's jaw slacked but she quickly composed herself.**

 **"I know why you did it you big buffoon." She was teasing him again, but Kevin knew, because a sly smile crept on his mouth.**

 **"I know, I know." He said. Kevin decided not to tell Nazz the rest, at least not yet. He was feeling a little better, so he laughed and said,**

 **"Come on, better get to class before it's too late."**

 **Nazz scoffed and sarcastically said, "yeah don't want to be late on the first day."**

 **They made it to class just as the bell went off.**

 **END OF CHAPTER TWO**

 **I hoped you all are enjoying my little story.**

 **I do not own any rights to Ed Edd and Eddy**


	3. Chapter 3

***riiinng***

The ebony haired teen looked up from his AP Calculus book as the bell signaling lunch rang. He had been so engrossed in his homework that he hadn't realized class was over. His classmates were almost out the door already, they were excited for pizza day. Edd closed his books and began gathering his belongings together, putting them in his backpack. He got up and met his friends at the door.

Hurry up Double D!" Ed exclaimed, "or all the pizza will be gone!"

"My apologies, my friends I didn't realize the time."

"Yeah, whatever," Eddy replied, "come on. Pizza!"

Edd shook his head, he would never understand why everyone was obsessed with the school cafeteria food. To him it all tasted like cardboard. "Oh well" he thought as he followed his to best friends to get lunch.

Kevin Barr caught a glimpse of the ravenette entering the lunch room, dorks on either side. "Dammit" the jock swore to himself. He had been hoping the dweeb would be alone.

All of the nerds classes were AP, except for gym. Athletes were excused from p.e. so Kevin never saw his crush during the day, until 2:30 in their only shared class, music at least. The redhead couldn't talk to him in class though, too many people. Kevin felt utterly helpless as he groaned and made his way to the crowded cafeteria.

...

Kevin plopped down next to Nat who was rambling to Nazz and Rolf about some show he'd the night before. Nat stopped taking only to hi to the newcomer before continuing. Nazz looked at at Kevin quizically before returning her attention back to the aqua haired teen. Kevin sighed inwardly, thankful for the excuse to gaze a few tables over.

Eddy was laughing hysterically as Ed threw one of Double D's carrot sticks at the Kanker sisters a few feet away.

"Stop it!" May screamed as Marie pick the discarded carrot up and chucked it back at the boys. Ed ducked and the airborne veggie hit the sockhead smack dab in the forehead.

"Would you cease in your shenanigans, please!" Edd cried out. Eddy replied by snatching another carrot stick and threw it at the Kankers again. It hit Marie in the ear. She shot out of her seat quickly, to which Edd threw up his hands in frustrating and stood up.

"I have to return a book to the library. I will talk to you all later, after you regain some sense."

Walking out of the cafeteria Edd shook his head. He couldn't understand his friends sometimes. They were in the 11th grade now, why did they still insist on acting like juveniles?

Kevin took notice of Edd's departure. Now was his chance! He got up, saying something to his friends about needing to go to the bathroom. No one paid him any mind, much to his relief, as he exited the double doors of the lunch room. The redhead saw the telltale beanie turn the corner, heading toward the library. "Of course," he smiled. The dweeb spent as much time as possible hiding in there. Kevin followed him down the hall.

...

Edd placed his book in the return slot and went about browsing the oak shelves for another story. His fingertips grazed over the titles as he thought of the hours spent hiding from his bullies here. This was his safe zone. He could immerse himself in a book peacefully, as he sat in one of the beanbag chairs located in the back. No one hardly ever went there. The books were old and outdated. But Edd didn't care, he could spend his life here. His teachers were fairly lenient when it came to him leaving class to go to the library, as long as he had his work done. The nerd always did too, so it was a win-win.

Edd chose a favorite off the shelf and headed to his cozy corner. He heard footsteps behind him, however, and swung around to face the intruder. He sighed in relief when he saw green eyes staring back at him from underneath shaggy red bangs.

" Salutations Kevin. Sorry you startled me. May I help you with something." Edd said very fast. He could feel his heart pumping in his ears as green eyes stared down at him.

"Um, yeah, well maybe. Can I talk to ya for a minute, dork?"

"Sure Kevin." The pale teen said as he sat in his favorite beanbag. He patted the one on the floor next to him and said,

"Have a seat."

Kevin looked around to make sure no one was around. The librarian sat at her desk but otherwise they were the only ones there. Kevin plopped rather ungracefully into the chair sending dust flying. Edd started sneezing and pulled a tissue out of his bookbag.

"Sorry about that double dweeb." Kevin said apologetically.

"It's quite all right, just allergies. Now what did you need to talk to me about?" The genius could guess easy what was on the jock's mind but thought it best if he said if himself.

"The thing is," Kevin said, rubbing his neck, blushing, "I was just wondering if you would maybe like to, uh, I don't know hang out maybe tonight or something."

When Edd didn't reply Kevinem ooked at the nerd next to him, searching for a response in his crystal eyes. "Dammit," he thought "why isn't he saying anything?"

"If you don't want to just say so dork!" Kevin yelled, resulting it a shushing from the librarian.

Edd covered his mouth trying to suppress a giggle, "I'm sorry Kevin, I forget how too talk around you sometimes."

The jock gaped at him, "that's impossible double dweeb, you never shut up." He smirked at him trying to keep his composure. Except now Kevin thought.

"Actually, I've never excelled at personal conversations. It's one of the reasons I tend to babble on about things no one is interested in. The raventte looked sheepishly at the book in his hand as pink flushed his cheeks.

"Oh," Kevin said, slyly, "well what do you say I help you with that", standing up.

Edd flushed deeper as he replied,

"How?"

"Go on a date with me tonight" the redhead said, smiling.

The shy nerd stood up, huge gap-toothed smile on his face and said, "Ok Kevin, I will"

"Good, I'll see you at 7 then," the jock said triumphantly, as the warning bell went off.

END OF CHAPTER THREE

as always thanks for taking time to read my little drabble. I hope you are enjoying yourselves.

I do not own any rights to any characters.


	4. Chapter 4

The two boys smiled shyly as they exited the library. They turned to go to their respective class's only to hear shouting from the corridor. They both knew the noises all too well, albeit from different sides. The jock had a temper that matched his flaming locks and was never one to shy away from a fight. The genius however was all too familiar with being a human punching bag. Blue eyes met green in understanding before they broke into a run to find the source of the commotion. The boys rounded the corner stopping in their tracks quickly. Half the student body was gathered around six or seven figures in varying degrees of physical torment. Kevin and Edd pushed their way through the dense crowd as a sickening _crack_ was heard.

Marie Kanker could be seen looming over Eddy as he held his already purple jaw. Nat and Nazz struggled to separate May and Ed who were practically strangling each other. Rolf had managed to pin Lee Kanker's hands to her side. He tried to subdue her kicking and clawing as Johnny cowered on the ground.

"I don't know what the HELL is going on here," Kevin bellowed, " but I am going to END it!"

Marie brushed her bangs out of her eyes nonchalantly, placed a hand on her hip and said defiantly, " oh yeah, and what do you plan on doing about it, jackass."

Kevin took a step further saying, "I'm gonna beat the living shit out of you!" The redhead was furious, this was the witch who had harassed his dork for years. Her sisters were no better. _I want to knock her fucking daylights out,_ he thought. The redhead's fist clenched, itching to hit the beast of a woman. His arm swung back, ready to collide with the Kanker's face.

Edd couldn't take it anymore. Tears filled his eyes. "Could you all just get along! We are no longer kids! Stop acting like juveniles!" He shouted.

A hush fell upon the crowd. Kevin dropped his fist. Eddy stood up still holding his jaw. Nazz released May as she let go of Ed's throat. Lee ceased her thrashing and the son of a Shepard dropped her next to a relived Johnny. The school began to murmur again but was short by a tear soaked glare that commanded, **get to class.** the crowd dissipated quickly.

Edd pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. He knew he'd snapped but couldn't figure out why. He sighed again, now he was late.

"What the hell was that about Double D?" Eddy asked him. The genius hadn't realized that the cul-de-sac kids were still there.

"I can ask you all the same thing." Everyone started talking at once, but Edd held a hand up and said,

"Later, we are all tardy."

...

Several hours later, the raventte stared in his mirror. His face looked the same. His frame was still slender but he had bulked up slightly over the summer. _is that why everyone skirted around me today,_ he thought? Edd didn't know. The teen sighed inwardly as he pulled a blue-grey tee shirt on over his black jeans. He grabbed his beanie from the counter and left the bathroom. He slumped on to his bed and wondered if he should call and cancel.

Edd pinched his nose and thought about the days events. He detested violence. The boy shuddered as he thought about Kevin's fist flying through the air. His handsome, yes handsome face had scrunched up in a grimace. He had looked terrifying. Except his eyes, they had care and concern. Kevin Barr was a puzzle Edd decided, that he had to solve. He smiled as the doorbell rang. He went ddownstairs and opened the door.

Kevin looked positively dashing in the black crew neck sweater he was wearing. Tan skin peaked through ripped jeans and his trademark red cap played backwards atop his auburn head.

"Hello Kevin. You, erm, look very handsome." Edd said shyly. The compliment caused his date to blush furiously.

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck and replied, "T-thank you. You, look, uh nice too." _better than nice_ , the quarterback thought. Edd had changed over the summer. The pale face in front of him was no longer that of a shy bookworm. Kevin noticed slight ripples under the dork's shirt. The athlete look away briskly, smiling. Edd was different. Everyone could see it, especially Kevin.

...

 **Edd hugged his mother goodbye, gave his father a nod, and picked up his suitcase. The sixteen year-old was going to California to study at Cal-Tech. He may have only entering his junior year, but the child protege already had many schools after him. He was excited when his top pick offered him the summer program. He was elated when his strict parents agreed to let him attend. With one last look, Eddward Vincent boarded his first plane in the pursuit of knowledge.**

 **...**

"Shall we go then," the ebony haired boy asked, fidgeting. Green eyes blinked. _Dammit_ , he thought, _he's cute when he's flustered._

"Ok, yeah." Kevin could've smacked himself for getting distracted. _but it's a good distraction,_ he thought as the pair began walking. The bowling alley was only a few blocks away from the cul-de-sac and both boys decided that it was too much of a beautiful night to waste driving.

No one spoke for a few minutes. Kevin was the first to break the silence. "I want to apologize for school today double dweeb. I know I lost control of my temper. I don't know why but I did. Yes _you do._ "I guess I just felt the need to do something ya know?" _she wants you_ "I'm sorry."

Edd chucked as he reached out and grabbed his hand. "It's ok, Kevin. Things happen. I want to apologize for my own, distasteful, behavior. It was completely deplorable. And I will try my best to not let it happen again." Kevin couldn't hear anything but the blood in his ears. _oh my God,_ he thought, _he's holding my hand!_

"Its o-okay," Kevin mmanaged as they reached their destination.

...

 _ ***beep beep***_

Kevin's phone alerted him of a text. He glanced at it briefly. It was Nazz. Kevin shrugged, he'd answer her later. Right now he had more pressing matters to attend to. Like trying to figure out how his gape-toothed date kept winning. The jock shook his head when the nerd jumped up after getting yet another spare.

"How the hell do you have major skills dude?" The redhead asked.

"I do not have skills Kevin." Edd laughed as he sat down across from him.

"Explain how you've been kicking my ass then?"

Edd cocked an eyebrow, "Simple, I calculated the speed and trajectory of the ball then I add the resistance of the oil patterns."

Pointing an accusing french fry at him, Kevin said teasing, "Aha! So you've been cheating then, haven't you?"

Edd's face reddened, "I do not cheat," the raventte sputtered. "It's simple science!"

"Yeah, whatever." Kevin tried to suppress his laugh, _he's getting flustered again, dam._ It was enough to make the football player go weak in the knees. Good thing he was seated.

Edd looked like he was going to burst from frustration so Kevin reached out grabbed his hand and said, "relax double dork, I'm only kidding."

Edd looked up from underneath his feathery eyelashes and squeaked, "oh I see." He started giggling.

The alley was almost empty except for them and and older couple in their forties. They paid the teens no mind however, which Kevin was grateful for. He didn't know what he would do if they commented on their obvious date. Kevin knew he would be fine, but he wasn't sure about his dork. Kevin kept an warry eye on the adults as Edd played his tenth frame. _no one is going to hurt him again._

 _..._

 _"_ I had a wonderful time tonight," the genius said softly. "I haven't laughed this much all summer." Edd cursed himself, why did he choose to say _that_? He stole a peak at the boy. Thankfully, he didn't seem to register the comment as odd. Kevin however replied,

"I had a lot of fun too. I'm glad you said yes." The redheaded teen was rubbing his neck. Blush crept on both of their faces.

"I am glad you asked me."

The jock's blush deepened as he saw Edd fidget with his keys again. _why is that so cute, ugh_

"So I guess I'll, uh, see you tomorrow at school?" Kevin could barely contain himself.

Edd frowned slightly, but said brightly, "of course! Goodnight Kevin."

"Goodnight dork." Kevin replied as he turned to leave. Before he could even take a step however Edd grabbed his hand. The jock turned back to see Edd's blue eyes sparkle as he bit his bottom lip. Kevin's insides fluttered as he whispered,

"Do you even know how fucking adorkable you are right now?"

"Kevin...language." Edd teased, and the redheaded jock lost it. Kevin pulled Edd into his arms and kissed him, _hard._ Kevin's heart melted when he realized that the raventte was kissing him back with equal bravado. _finally!_

Edd relished the kiss, but couldn't help but remember...

END OF CHAPTER FOUR

Hello there, I hope you are enjoying yourselves. I'd really like to hear from you if you have any thoughts. And as always thank you so much for reading my little fanfic I appreciate it :-)

...

Oh dear what happened over the summer! *evil llaugh*


	5. Chapter 5

Edd woke up to his alarm screaming. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he got up and began to ready himself for school. He was still in shock over the previous night. He was happy though.

Stepping into the shower, Edd wondered how much further would he and Kevin have gone, had Nazz not texted? The boy didn't know. He smiled, and finished getting ready. The raventte locked the door behind him as he walked to his car.

Edd turned the ignition, but to no avail. The genius was perplexed. He kept his car in top shape, just like everything else. Double D got of his car and popped the hood.

 _Hazle eyes watched on_

...

Kevin knew he'd get the third degree from Nazz but he didn't care. The redhead promised her to spill when they saw each other the next time. Now he had to get ready for school. Kevin got up, stretched, and reached for a clean shirt. He happened to glance out the window. Across the street his dork was staring under the hood of his car in confusion. _wonder what's going on_ , he thought. _better go find out._ the jock pulled his shirt on and left the house.

Crossing the street, Kevin said, " good morning dork."

Edd's scowl was replaced briefly, "salutations, Kevin." The raventte's brow furrowed again.

"What's the matter with your car?"

"I honestly have no idea. I don't know much about automobiles, but I do know this one isn't working properly. Or at all." Edd sighed in frustration.

"That really sucks 'D. I'm sorry." Kevin felt bad for the boy. He couldn't fathom what he'd do if his motorcycle took a crap on him.

"It's not your fault, it's just I'm out a vehicle and school is a forty five minute walk, at the least!"

And idea popped into his head. " I can give you a lift".

"Thank you, but I think I'll decline. Motorcycles are extremely unsafe."

"Don't worry, dork, I won't let you fall off" Kevin smirked. Edd felt his stomach flutter at the redhead's tone, but didn't falter in saying,

"No, I am not getting on that deathtrap!."

"Ok, dork, I understand. But remember school starts in twenty minutes." Kevin's green eyes gleamed mischievously.

The smaller boy slammed his hood down, threw up his hands again and said, "fine! You can give me a ride. You win"

Kevin laughed. "dam right I do,".He told the frustrated boy, before kissing him.

Edd let his lips linger on Kevin's before pulling away, saying "but only for today. Got it?"

Kevin chucked, "sure thing dork."

Kevin went inside to gather helmets for the two. Then they headed off.

A few minutes later, a blue Chevy left the cul-de-sac.

...

As suspected Nazz cornered the Kevin in the parking lot. She was intent on getting every last juicy detail from her best friend. Ready to pounce, the blonde bombshell sauntered over to the Harley.

" _there_ you are. I was waiting for you..." She trailed off when she finally noticed Kevin was not alone. " uh his double Dee, sorry I didn't see you there."

"Greetings, Nazz. Don't worry this is only for today. My car would not start this morning."

"Oh I see." The girl said.

The genius looked at his watch and gasped, "oh dear sorry to cut this short , but I should get going. Goodbye Nazz." Blue eyes met green with yearning. "Bye Kevin."

"I'll talked to you later dork." The redhead replied quietly.

After Edd left, it finally Nazz's turn, but instead of inquiries about the night before, she asked "what the hell was that about, Barr?"

"What are you talking about," Kevin said as he got off his bike.

"Why are you guys acting like nothing happened between you two. Like you didn't go on a date, and you haven't been crushing on him since, like forever. What's the deal, dude?" Kevin wished she would shut up.

"Look Nazz, were just seeing how things go right now. No need to make a big deal out of it, yet." Kevin put special emphasis on the last word. The jock had it bad and wanted to tell everyone about it. He'd be outing himself, sure, but he didn't care about that. Kevin knew he'd be able to handle whatever people decided to throw at him. As long is didn't affect his dork negatively. That's precisely why the two came up with the situation. Edd through _so much_ , already. He didn't need more.

Nazz sighed, it was obvious she didn't but the story but let it drop, for now.

"Fine, let's get to class."

...

The day was uneventful. Edd noticed however, people whispering whenever he walked by, only to have them stop as he approached. _how odd_ he thought. He paid it no mind though, Edd was just grateful not to be beaten for once.

Edd caught sight of auburn hair standing by the front doors. He was talking to someone, whose back was turned. _probably a teammate,_ he thought. Edd felt a twinge in his chest. He longed to be next to his quarterback, but he wasn't quite ready to come out, so to speak. Thankfully, Kevin understood. They decided that right now they would try an alpha type test. The pale teen wished he had more confidence. Edd sighed as he started to leave.

As the raventte neared the exit, the redhead caught his eye and smiled. Edd wanted to melt into his arms right then and there. Unfortunately for him, the stranger, turned around.

Cold hazle met terrified blue

"Nikolas!"

"Hello, Eddward."

...

 **The ebony haired genius looked up from his computer. Someone was knocking on his dorm room door. It was just past two a.m. Who in a sane state of mind, would be out so late. Edd looked through the peephole. Sighing in relief, he unlocked the door.**

 **Jasmine, a fellow Cal-tech summer programmer fell into his arms sobbing.**

 **"Jazz, what's wrong, what happened?" Edd asked her gently.**

 **"Nikolas, is missing." The poor girl's face was a mix of blood and tears as her mascara ran. A black eye was already forming.**

...

"Oh come on, not even a hello?" The newcomer inquired, "didn't you miss me?"

"Like hell I missed you, asshole," Edd said as he swung.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

*hides* sorry not sorry

Hope you all are still enjoying my little fanfic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**

 **Sensitive subject matter ahead, proceeded with caution.**

I'm sorry

...

Edd's mind was reeling. Shouts could be heard, but they barely registered in the raventte's ears. "What the Fuck?" _thats Kevin_ he thought. "Sockhead, the hell is wrong with you?" _eddy._ The teen seethed as he watched Nikolas pick himself off the ground. "D-double D?" _Ed._ Edd made no move to reply. Instead he stared icy daggers as Nikolas laughed, "glad to see those boxing lessons paid off."

...

 **The genius sat holding his broken friend. The two had met on the plane three weeks prior. Both students excelled in engineering, so in fact, they were the only two chosen to attend Cal-Tech's prestigious program. They became each others lifelines at the school, inseparable.**

 **They were, so it seemed. Jasmine started skipping lunch and cutting course work. Edd lectured her once but then the matter had been dropped. It wasn't until the bruises started showing that his new friend confided in him. She was being blackmailed and abused into staying with the program.**

 **"D, I'm not cut out for this," she said as she started sobbing again.**

...

Edd ripped his mind from the past to face the present. "What the hell are you doing here, Nikolas" the raventte growled.

"I was in town, and I thought I'd look up an old, _friend_."

"I am most certainly NOT your friend! Not after what you did to Jazz!" Kevin caught his arm as the teen started to swing again.

"Edd, chill," the redhead said as he tried to calm the teen. Edd softened a little at his tone, but everyone saw he was still fuming. Nat placed a hand on his shoulder, squared himself up to the stranger, "I think you need to leave right now." Nikolas took in his surroundings, the entirety of Peach Creek high was ogling the scene.

"K, fine. I know when I'm not wanted."

"Yeah, right" Edd scoffed.

Stepping into his face, "but Eddward, don't skip town this time, we have unfinished business to attend to." With these words Nikolas took his leave.

The ebony haired teen still trembled with anger. Nat told everyone to piss off. Only after the school slowly deserted, did Edd sink to the ground and sob. Kevin Barr's heart broke.

Edd's friends sat down next to him. _this should not have happened_ , the raventte thought, _he should never have had to see Him, again._

After a few minutes, his cries diminished. With red rimmed eyes, Edd looked at his support network. "I am so sorry, my friends. I- I have no idea why that _parasite_ is here. Or how he found me."

Kevin absent mindedly took the boy's hand in his, asking, "who the fuck is he?"

"His name is Nikolas Rainer, and he's the reason Jasmine Murray killed herself." Edd delved into the hell that was Jazz's life.

...

 **Jazz, blinked wearily up at Edd. She had just finished laying the truth and her heart on the line.**

 **"I was fourteen. I haven't ever met someone like him, Edd. He was so kind, and smart. He saw me as his intellectual equal. No one has ever come close to treating me normal. I was always looked down upon." Edd nodded, he understood the way she felt.**

 **The girl continued, "eventually I dumbed myself down, just so I could be accepted. It was a lie D, but it was like a high. To be liked. I craved it. The day I met Nikolas, I was with my Friends, they were making fun of a girl with glasses. I laughed, because I knew if I were to stop wearing my contacts, I would be next on their hit list. They were so cruel. I couldn't take it anymore. I left, saying I had to use the restroom. On the way I collided with Nikolas. From the moment I saw his eyes I knew I had it bad." The words were tumbling out of her mouth at this point. He had apologized for bumping into me and offered but me coffee. That's how it started."**

 **Jazz breathed in shaking and continued, "I began seeing him, I ditched my the bad influence of my friends, and slowly started to drift back to myself. Everything was going great. A month passed without any incident. We were watching a movie on my fifteen birthday when he first hit me. I accidentally burned the popcorn. Nikolas completely freaked. He pushed me down and slapped me over and over. He eventually left me and I passed out. I didn't see him for over a week."**

 **"When he finally came back, he was apologetic. I forgave. Edd, didn't think it would happen again, but it did. Many times. It was always the same speel. I love you, I don't want to hurt you. All that bullshit. When I got accepted into the program he was so happy. I invited him to come with me, I know I'm so stupid."**

 **"You're not stupid, Jasmine. You just fell for a deplorable human being." Edd tried soothing her.**

 **"But I am stupid, Edd! To think things would have changed. But they did not." Jasmine sobbed again. "Now he's gone again." Sighing Jazz gingerly touched her eye.**

 **"It's ok Jazzy, I'm here for you." Edd cradled the brunette in his arms. She was soon asleep.**

 **When Edd woke, his friend was gone. Two days later, she was found in her dorm, dead from an overdose. Autopsy revealed she was three weeks pregnant, and Nikolas was the father.**

...

None of his friends said anything as he finished speaking. They were stunned as they came to the realization of Edd's transformation. The genius was shell-shocked. He had to put defences up. The teens couldn't begin understanding his personal torment. Edd's beloved redhead was the first to speak, "God Edd, I am so sorry." Kevin squeezed the raventte's hand tighter and was relived at a weak squeeze back. The rest of the cul-de-sac took the scene in, but didn't comment for now was definitely not the time.

Kevin pulled Edd up as the rest of his friends began their rounds of sympathy, which ended in a group hug. When finally released, the jock offered to take him home. Edd agreed and they left.

...

Kevin pulled into Edd's driveway and helped his dork off the bike. Holding him close, the quarterback kissed Edd's forehead gently and asked, "are you sure you're gonna be ok Edd? I can stay if you need me to."

"It's quite all right Kevin I'm alright. I'm just tired."

Kevin sighed, the dork wasn't be completely honest with him. He'd let it slide this time. "Ok, just remember I'm right across the street if you need me, ok dork?"

"I promise if I need assistance I will contact you ok?"

The redhead figured that was the best he was gonna get. With one last forehead kiss, the jock turned around and left. Edd sighed as he walked into his house. _what am I going to do,_ he thought and shut the door.

"Hello, Eddward." Nikolas pushed the smaller boy against the wall, "I told you we had unfinished business to attend to, dear," he said as he smashed his lips against Edd's.

END OF CHAPTER SIX

please don't hate me...


	7. Chapter 7

Edd struggled against Nikolas's kiss. The raventte managed to push him off of him.

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Edd pleaded.

"I _missed_ you."

...

 **Edd saw Nikolas two days after Jasmine's body was found. The man was lurking outside the dorm. At first Edd didn't see him. It wasn't until Jazz's abuser spoke, that the raventte looked up from the ground.**

 **"Hello there, Eddward. How are you."**

 **Edd froze at the sound of his voice. He turned around. Terrified, "you know perfectly well how** ** _I_** **am."**

 **"Oh that," Nikolas said shrugging, "eh she had it comming."**

 **"How DARE you say that! Jazz is** ** _dead_** **because of you!"**

 **"Let's put the past behind us shall we?"**

 **"Not on your life!" He spewed with venom. "Get lost!"**

 **A meaty fist came flying toward Edd's face**

...

Kevin Barr stood outside after he dropped his dork off. The teen sighed anxiously as he lit up a cigarette. He thought about the gentle boy he cared so deeply for. Edd had always been bullied. He was an easy target. Scrawny, adorable nose forever in a book. Kevin had vowed to protect him from the bullies. The jock knew he could take on just about any guy at school, taking them down if need be. _but this?_ he thought. This was a whole new level of torment. No one knew what happened when Edd was gone. The dork didn't let on about any of it. Sure he was a little more reserved, but otherwise had seemed his same old dorky self.

 _dammit,_ Kevin thought, _why couldn't you just say something?_ Kevin put his cigarette out, was about to light another when he heard a crash from Edd's house

"Shit!" The athlete sprinted across the road a swung open the door.

...

Kevin was enraged at the scene in front of him. Nikolas Rainer was attacking the raventte. He had him sprawled on the floor, blood pouring from his upturned nose. Edd was fighting tooth and nail to break free. The coffee table had been overturned, glass littered the floor.

"Dam Eddward, you're stronger now. That's hot", Nikolas taunted, unaware of Kevin's presence. The comment had Kevin seeing red. Without hesitation, the six' three quarterback picked up the intruder by the back of his neck and threw him against the opposite wall. Before he had a chance to stand, Kevin tackled him and started pounding him.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. Here." Kevin screamed.

Edd shot up and pulled his redhead of the man. "Kevin! Stop! You're going to kill him!"

"So what! He deserves it, D" Kevin spat blood. _dammit, my lips busted._

"I know he does, Kevin, but you don't deserve to go to jail."

Terrified blue met livid green

Kevin's heart broke when he saw Edd's face. His left eye was swelling shut, lip was busted and his nose, _oh God his nose,_ was bent at an odd angle.

"Oh God, Edd I'm sorry." Kevin sobbed placing a hand on the dorks cheek, "I'm so sorry,"

Edd grabbed the hand, kissed his fingertips, "it's ok, I'm all right."

The man on the floor groaned and stirred as the police showed up.

...

Nazz had seen Kevin rush over to Edd's house in such a panic, she knew something was up. She called the police, thankful she did. The couple looked awful. Both were covered in cuts and bruises. Edd nose had to be reset. It would heal but would never be the same. The next three hours were spent talking to police.

"So, let's make sure I have it all ok?" The young officer asked. A conformational nod was mad and he continued.

"You met Nikolas Rainer at an engineering program three months ago, correct?"

"Yes,"

"He was in a relationship with Jasmine Murray?"

"Correct, and abusive one." The teen said, fuming.

"Ok. And after Ms. Murray died, he began to stalk you?"

"Yes, he told me that he wanted to get to know me. Since I was such an influence on Jazz's life. I didn't want anything to do with him. After a few days it became worse.

"Tell me what happened son."

Edd gripped Kevin's hand before he said, "he began to make sexual advances to me. He followed me everywhere. When no was around, he would strike. I couldn't hide from him. He was _everywhere,_ I was terrified. I began taking a boxing class at the community center in town. I hoped it would protect me." Edd was barely whispering at this point.

"About two weeks after Jasmine was found, he followed me back to my dorm room again. He held me down and," edd shivered before continuing, "he started to undo my belt. I could barely move." The cop nodded, "it's ok, go on when you can."

Kevin whispered, "are you ok?"

Edd nodded weakly and continued. "I couldn't take it anymore. I somehow pushed him off of me and punched him in the jaw. He left."

The cop nodded again and asked, "did you see him again?"

"No, not until today at school. I thought it was over. The next day I flew back home." Dropping his face in his hands, Edd said. I don't know how he found me."

The cop smiled, closed his notepad and said, "it's alright son, we will find out. Thank you, I think we have enough to go on." With a nod the cop left.

Kevin had stayed with him after. The two stayed up for hours talking and holding each other. It wasn't until Edd started to doze off, that the redhead made him go to sleep.

"I don't know how I could possibly sleep, Kevin."

Kevin looked at him. The boy looked positively crushed.

"I'll make you some tea ok?

"O-ok. Thank you."

"You're welcome dork. Now get into bed while I get the tea." Edd obliged.

Minutes later Kevin returned, tea in hand.

"Here," he said as he handed him the cup. "Drink up."

Edd smiled a little as he took the cup.

"I'll stay until I know you're asleep ok?"

"Kevin that's not necessary. I'm fine."

"Don't lie to me dork. I'm staying whether you want me to or not. Got it?"

The raventte blushed, "ok."

END OF CHAPTER SEVEN

I know, I _know._

thank you all so much for continuing to read my little fanfic. I appreciate it, I really do!


	8. Chapter 8

Blue eyes blinked open. Edd looked at his clock. 2:31am. _thank goodness,_ he thought and rolled over. He promptly gasped. A certain redhead was asleep in the chair next to his bed.

Kevin stirred, "what's wrong D," he mumbled, yawning.

"W-what are you still doing here? You should be asleep." Edd scolded astonished.

Eyebrow cocked Kevin said, "I _was_ asleep." Pointing and accusing finger, " _you_ woke me up."

Edd was taken aback, "I didn't mean too, honestly. I'm sorry." Kevin laughed.

"It's ok," Kevin smiled, "Go back to sleep,"

"B-but"

"No buts dork, go to sleep."

"Fine, but you are so _pushy_ " the raventte teased him sleepily.

"And you are so _stubborn_." Kevin teased back.

Edd giggled, looked at Kevin seriously, "you cannot be comfortable sleeping in that chair."

"I'm fine, besides I'm not leaving your side tonight."

The genius snickered, "now who isn't being honest?"

"Don't worry about me, just worry about yourself dork."

Sighing Edd said, "fine if you insist staying here all night, _I_ insist you sleep on the bed." _oh dear, why did I say that._

A blush crept across the redheads face.

"Uh," Kevin didn't know what to do. His heart was fluttering in his throat.

"It's ok," Edd pulled the blanket back and scooted over. "See, plenty of room."

"O-ok" Kevin's blushed deepened as he crawled in next to the teen.

It was Edd's turn to flush as Kevin laid next to him. Trying to hide a his pure enjoyment of having Kevin in his bed, Edd said "there, that was so difficult was it?"

The jock almost lost it as he replied, "no, I guess not."

"Good." Edd yawned, dugged himself deeper under the covers and place his head on Kevin's chest.

"Goodnight Kevin." The genius said nodding off.

"Goodnight D" Kevin smiled, as he held his dork closer.

...

No one at school could believe that Kevin and Edd were at school that Wednesday. News of the incident had spread like wildfire. Rumors as to Nikolas's identity floated. So did rumors of the pairs budding romance.

 _"I heard he's Edd's illegitimate half-brother"_

 _"No, he's a spy sent by Edd's parents."_

 _"I hear they've been secretly dating for years."_

 _"Did you hear about Kevin and Edd, they're totally a thing."_

Edd tried his best to tune them out. It was fairly easy, no one made an attempt to approach him. The whole school, minus his friends, was skittish around him now. Edd had come to terms with it. He went through the motions if his class's, disinterested. His mind was elsewhere. By lunch he was exhausted. He texted Kevin and Eddy, informing them he going to spend it in the library. the first to leave as the bell rang.

...

"Hey shovel-chin wait up!" Eddy called out the the jock. Kevin stopped.

"Is sockhead ok? I just got a text saying he was skipping lunch to go to the library."

"Yeah I got the same message. I was just on my way there."

The short teen looked the quarterback from head to toe. "So it's true then, huh?"

"What's true," Kevin asked tentatively.

"The rumors about you and Double D dating."

"Uh, why would you say that?"

"Because if you weren't he'd wouldn't have told you where he was, and you wouldn't be checking on him."

Kevin faltered, grasping for words, "uh" was all he managed before Eddy said, "look I don't care, as long as sockhead's happy." Eddy squared himself up to Kevin the best he could, "but if you hurt him, I hurt you. Got it?"

Despite Eddy's short stature, the threat was legitimate. He was captain of the wrestling team and was known for taking guys twice his size down.

"Trust me, that's not gonna happen man," Kevin assured.

"Good, it better not."

...

Kevin found Edd in his favorite beanbag. His broken nose engrossed in a book. The redhead's heart warmed at the sight. He plopped down next to him.

"O-oh hello Kevin. How are you."

"Never mind me, how are _you_."

"I'm fine really."

" _Edd_ ," Kevin said sternly, "don't lie to me."

The genius looked at him with sad blue eyes, "It's nothing really. I'm t-tired Kevin. I'm just so dam tired." Edd rested his head on Kevin's broad shoulder.

Kevin took Edd's hand in his and squeezed it. "Look D, I can't pretend to know what's going on in your head right now, but let me tell you something." Edd looked up. Kevin held his face. "You don't have to suffer it alone. Me and the gang are here for you ok? Don't be afraid to speak up, ok?

Letting horrible grammar pass, Edd said quietly. "Thank you."

...

The next few hours went by smoothly. Edd felt considerably better after talking to Kevin. Edd couldn't believe how lucky he had gotten. His heart fluttering slightly, the raventte entered the music room. Most of the class had already arrived, Kevin includes. The redhead when he walked in, picking up his guitar.

Edd secretly thought the quarterback looked better having a guitar case slung over him instead of a football jersey. The genius picked up his clarinet as he smiled to himself.

Kevin was glad to see a small smile emerge on the dork's face. _good,_ he thought, _it's about time._

 _..._

When class ended, Edd walked up to a certain emerald eyed teen and said without hesitation, you played really well today."

"T-thank you Edd," Kevin stuttered, "so did you." The ebony haired boy was inches away from him.

"I really like the last song. Maybe one day you can write something for me," Edd said mischievous eyes twinkling.

"M-maybe I-" Kevin didn't get a chance to finish as Edd kissed him passionately, surrounded by classmates.

END OF CHAPTER EIGHT

*winks*

Hope y'all still enjoying my little fanfic!


	9. Chapter 9

Kevin Barr was pleasantly surprised. A deep blush crept across his face as the dork kissed him, _in front of everyone._ The class was murmuring. Nat let out a squeal.

"Oh my god! Kevin and double D sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i",

"Shut up Nat," Edd said as the raventte released the jock and took his hand. Kevin was still flabbergasted, but the smile on his face couldn't be wiped off for anything.

The two left hand in hand.

...

The Harley barreled down the street. Edd held on to Kevin tight, but not because he was afraid.

Kevin brought the bike to a stop in front of the repair shop. He cut the engine and took his helmet off.

"We're here." He said.

"I see that." Said smiling, as he took his own helmet. The redhead stared at him. His inky hair was messed up, _just so._ Kevin smiled sheepishly.

"D, I gotta ask ya something."

"Hmm? What's that Kevin?"

"Why did you, um, why," he couldn't find the right words. Luckily the genius knew what he was trying to say.

"You want to know why I kissed you at school with everyone around?"

"Y-yes."

Edd let out a small chuckle and said, "I kissed you because I like you Kevin. After all that's happened since summer, I've been afraid. Afraid of being myself. You know that." Kevin nodded, he knew. "But seeing you everyday, and not being next to you, Kevin it makes me feel so _alone_. I don't like that feeling." A tear crept out if Edd's good eye. "It's true, I have become accustomed to taking care of myself in my parents absence over the years. But it _hurts._ "

Kevin felt his heart tug painfully he reached out to take his dorks face in his hands, "Oh, Edd,"

"Let me finish."

Kevin dropped his hands and nodded. Edd continued, "I have never been one to put my own desires above anyone's. I guess I got a tad selfish. When I heard you performing in class, I no longer cared what people could think. I just wanted to be yours, Kevin. _that's_ why I kissed you."

The redhead's insides turned to mush as he pulled the raventte closer. "I'm glad you did, double dweeb," Kevin said as he kissed his boyfriend. "Now, let's go see what's wrong with your car. , shall we?"

Edd giggled and said, "ok."

...

The couple walked into the garage. Kevin went to talk to the mechanic, while Edd got himself a cup of coffee. Sitting he thought about lie ahead for them. Edd knew it was going to be tough. He was willing to go to hell and back, if it ment spending time with the captivating green eyed teen. Heat filled his cheeks as Edd sipped his coffee. The raventte watched as Kevin's brow furrowed at what the mechanic had just said. Nodding, he walked to where Edd was seated.

"What did he say is wrong?"

Kevin shook his head in disbelief, "he told me your twenty volt fuse is missing."

Confused Edd asked, "what does that mean?"

"It means your car was sabotaged, Edd."

...

School the next couple days went better than either boy could dream of. There was a lot of talk going around, sure, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. Their friends were supportive. Nat especially was. The blue haired boy was positively _giddy_.

It was Friday aafternoon. The first week of school was over, much to everyone's delight. The gang had made plans to hang out. Because it was over 80° they decided on the beach. Everyone went home to change, promising to meet up no later than four thirty.

"See ya soon," Nat said wagging his fingers at Kevin as he and Edd left. Edd laughed, "bye Nat."

"That guy, I swear." Kevin said starting up his bike. Edd just held onto Kevin as the redhead pulled out of the parking lot.

...

Kevin dropped Edd of as he went home to change. The redhead stayed outside until he saw lights come on upstairs. Edd always told Kevin he was fine, but Kevin wasn't taking anymore chances. Satisfied, Kevin went in his house.

His father was sitting at the kitchen table, waiting for him. Kevin stopped in the doorway and gaped at him. His dad worked as a public defender in Lemon Brooke and was hardly home these days.

"H-hello dad. What are you doing home?"

"Have a seat, Kev. We need to talk."

Doing as he was told, Kevin sat across his father and said, "what's up."

Matthew Barr looked at his son. He couldn't believe how much the boy had changed. How, grown-up he looked. Slowly, Mr. Barr began to speak. "A case has come across my desk, and while I cannot talk about details as you know, it has brought to light some things." Kevin looked at his father. "We need to talk about what happened the night Nikolas Rainer was incarcerated."

His son face paled as Edd walked in.

"Kevin, are you ready ye- oh good afternoon Mr. Barr, how are you?"

END OF CHAPTER NINE.

yes, this just happened...

Thanks as always for reading! Love you all ;-)


	10. Chapter 10

Matthew Barr looked at . The boys left eye was a nasty purple color and barely opened.

"Hello Eddward, I'm actually glad you're here. Have a seat son."

Edd sat down, looking into Kevin's face for answers. The redhead was deathly pale. Edd began to get scared. He asked, "Mr. Barr, what's going on?"

"As you know, I am a public defender." Edd nodded, wondering what his job had to do with anything. "I am Nikolas Raneir's appointed attorney. "

Edd blinked, "what?" He looked at Kevin's father in astonishment.

"Yes, and though I'm not allowed to speak about the case outside of the office, I need to two if there is anything you didn't tell the police. Any details you may have forgotten? I need to know, so there is no surprises."

"N-no I told them everything. I assure you Mr. Barr."

Looking at his son Mathew said, "Kevin, is there anything _you_ want to tell me?" Kevin snapped out if his haze.

"No, Edd told them everything."

"Hmm ok then."Mr. Barr wasn't sure if he believed the boys, but let it passed. "I just wanted to be sure." Standing, he said, "I have to get back to the office, but before I go, Kevin one more thing."

The redhead looked up at his father. "What?"

Matthew looked between the teens, eyes twinkling, "I'm not ready to be a grandfather so hands to yourself please."

Kevin flushed crimson as Edd laughed nervously. The jock looked at his father, wide eyed. "W-what?"

"Don't play coy with me son." His father said, "it's so obvious that you two are together, it's comical."

His son squirmed as he said, "um, yeah. We are. Y-you don't care?"

"Now why on earth would I care. You're my son and I love you, and I'll love whoever choose to be with. As long as they make you happy." He eyed the two teens worried. "You _are_ happy right?"

Kevin nodded unable to speak. He could never have dreamed his dad would take the news so well.

Mr. Barr nodded once in approval and said, "good, now I really have to get back." Leaning down to hug his son, Matthew Barr turned to leave. Wagging his finger at the boys has he left he said, "now _behave_!"

"Oh my god dad!" Kevin said flaming deeper, as Edd outright laughed. "You are so embarrassing!" His father laughed as he left.

Kevin covered his face with his hands. Edd stopped laughing and said concerned, "what's wrong Kevin."

Kevin let out a small chuckle "nothing D, I didn't expect my dad be accepting. Oh my god and embarrassing!" Kevin busted out laughing. Edd smiled and started laughing too.

They laughed for a good five minutes until Edd managed, "it's a good thing. At least your father is supportive."

"What do you mean? Your parents are homophobic?"

"No, not homophobic, just _traditional_." Kevin cringed at the way Edd spoke the last word."

"Edd, whats that supposed to mean." Kevin asked sternly

"Nothing, Let's not talk about that ok? Let's meet our friends, we are already late."

"Ok, we won't talk about them. Let's go."

"Kevin," Edd giggled. "You need to change first."

looked down at his jeans, "Oh yeah, right. I'll be right back." He said as he climbed the stairs.

Kevin returned after a few minutes. He was wearing yellow trunks and was pulling a white tee shirt on. Edd blushed as he caught a glimpse of toned skin.

Kevin saw his face redding, "what?" He asked.

"N-nothing. Let's go, ok."

Kevin smiled knowingly, "sure but first, this." The redhead grabbed Edd by the hips, pulled him close and kissed him deeply. Releasing the raventte, he said, "ok now we can go."

Edd's knees were weak as he followed his boyfriend out the door. The grin never leaving his face.

...

Everyone was already in the water by the time they arrived. Nat called to them, "hey there you two are! It's about time you showed up."

Eddy got out of the water, walking up to his best friend, "yeah what the hell took you so long, sockhead?"

"My dad was home. Nothing special." Kevin said waving him off. Eddy cocked his eyebrow, about to comment, when water crashed down on them. Everyone in the water broke out laughing as Nat posed for another strike.

"Oh it's on now!" Kevin yelled as he took his shirt off and cannonballed into the lake. Nazz squealed as Eddy followed suit and nearly jumped onto her. Edd laughed. Rolf got out of the water.

"It's your turn double Edd boy." Rolf picked Edd up.

"Rolf I insist you put me down this instance!" Edd exclaimed struggling, laughing. It was too late. Rolf tossed the raventte into the water, shirt and all.

Edd sputtered and coughed as he broke the surface. Kevin swam over to him concerned.

"You ok?" He asked him.

"Oh, I'm quite fine." He said with another cough, "I am glad I left my phone with my towel though." Edd reached up to make sure his hat was still there. Adjusting it, Kevin saw the end of a scar. He grabbed Edd's wrist and said, "where did _that_ come from he asked, pointing.

The genius's eyes widened as he pulled the hat down farther. Whispering he said, "n-nothing just an old injury is all."

Kevin crossed his arms, "if that's all it is, then why are you acting so weird about it?"

Sighing, Edd said low enough for only Kevin to here, "can we drop it please?"

"Edd, you can tell me anything."

The raventte looked away, and said. "M-my father threw a glass at me when I was seven"

Kevin's eyes flashed with anger. "What the hell, you're not serious are you?"

"Unfortunately Kevin I am. He became angry when I wouldn't adhere to his views"

"His views on what?"

"Religion."

Kevin blinked, "religion?"

"Yes, my parents are extremely religious, and I'm not. Whenever the subject is brought up, it ends badly, ." Edd winced at the memories. "Can we please forget about it?" he pleaded.

Kevin was pissed at the new information. Not only did his dork grow up with bullies at school, but also at home. _dammit_.

The redhead softened as he spoke, "of course, forget I mentioned it ok?"

Edd was relived. He nodded as the two swam back to their friends.

...

A few hours later after everyone cooled off, Nazz suggested they go to Toni's for pizza. They all agreed to change and meet at eight to grab a slice. Edd held Kevin's hand as they walked back.

The jock's face was wrought with worry. Edd stopped turned to him and asked, "What's troubling you, Kevin?"

Rubbing the back of his neck, Kevin replied, "I just worry about you, is all. I feel protective of you. I know we agreed to forget it, but knowing about your father pisses me off. And I can't do anything about it."

Edd's heart wrenched, "I'm fine, I promise. Please don't worry."

"I can't help it D."

"I'm _fine_. You really don't need to worry yourself." Edd smiled weakly as his phone went off. Dropping Kevin's hand, he looked at the text. The blood immediately drained from his face.

"What? Who is it from?"

Edd stammered as he handed his phone over.

 **Eddward your father and I will be home in 3 days, be sure the house is clean,**

 **Love mom**

END OF CHAPTER TEN

Hope you're still enjoying my little fanfic. I want to thank you all for reading and following. Oh can' it!


	11. Chapter 11

Kevin nearly dropped Edd's phone as he read the text. "Shit, Edd."

Edd stared ahead blankly, "I haven't seen mother and father since they dropped me off at the airport in June. They don't even know what happened when I was gone. Not that they would care." Edd trailed off.

Kevin pulled Edd close. Tipping his face towards his, he said, "you'll get through this. I'm right here if you need me to be. Understand?"

The raventte nodded and hugged him tight. Shuddering said, "thank you, Kevin." Kevin held the boy until he pulled away.

"I'm alright now, let's go, I'm positively starving" Edd said, trying to change the subject from himself. The redhead knew he was lying but let it drop. _for now_.

...

Edd pulled up to the pizza parlor. He needed some mindless conversation to distract his memories. Kevin was quiet as he drove. Edd knew he was worried. The jocks greens eyes were sullen. _because of me,_ Edd thought, _it's all my fault._ Edd sighed as he got out of the car. Kevin got out as well, but still said nothing. The redhead was thinking about something, Edd saw.

"What is it, Kevin?" Kevin looked at him as he said,

"I'm worried about you. D, I-I don't want you to get hurt again." Kevin's gaze wandered to the teens beanie. Edd caught his gaze.

"I'll be fine. I promise. There hasn't been any _incidents_ in quite some time. I've learned to ignore my father's remarks."

"What about your mom then?"

"My mother doesn't say anything. She i-ignores the situation when it rises." Edd's blue eyes faded over at the thought.

"You mean she just _let's_ him hit you?" Kevin couldn't believe his ears. "That's _low_ , Edd"

"N-no she just doesn't want to escalate his anger."

"That's bullshit!" Kevin was furious. "She's your _mother_ for crying out loud!"

"Kevin please, I don't want to talk about this anymore. Ok?" Tears filled Edd's eyes as he pleaded with his boyfriend.

Kevin's voice wavered when he saw how distraught Edd had become. "I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to yell. I just can't believe how much you deal with everyday, alone. It b-breaks my heart to know the hell you're facing. And not being able to do a dam thing, it kills me. Why do you insist on going at it by yourself?"

"Its just what I'm used to Kevin. And besides," Edd grabbed Kevin's hand, and smiled, "You do plenty, just by being here."

Kevin laughed, "you're so sappy, dork."

Edd laughed, "I know, now let's eat."

...

After eating, the friends departed. Edd drove back to the cul-de-sac. It was almost ten thirty.

Turning off the car, Edd turned to Kevin, "thank you."

Kevin chuckled slightly, "for what"

"For being there for me. I usually don't involve anyone in my problems, but I'm glad you are persistent." Blue eyes twinkled.

"Dam right I'm persistent," Kevin said, "You better get used to it too, cause I'm not going anywhere."

Edd blushed at the redhead's words. He couldn't believe someone _cared._ It would take sometime getting use to it, but the raventte was willing to try with all his might, if it ment spending more time with fiery _Kevin Barr_.

"It's still early, would you like to hang out for a bit?" Edd asked blushing.

Kevin's face also flushed. "with you, anytime."

...

Kevin opened his eyes. They had fallen asleep while watching some horror flick. He looked down and smiled. Edd was fast asleep. His head rested on Kevin's stomach. Nudging him awake, Kevin said quietly. "Edd, wake up."

The ebony haired boy stirred. Eyelids fluttering open he yawned and said, "huh w-what." Green eyes stared down at him. "Oh hey,"

Kevin smirked, "hey yourself."

"What time is it?"

"Just after two."

Sitting up, Edd blinked, "ok." The raventte blinked again. "I'm sorry I fell asleep."

Kevin laughed and said, "it's ok, you've had a rough day. And besides I fell asleep too."

"Oh, ok."

"Yup, now let's get you in bed."

"Only if you come with me."

Kevin turned pink, but he said, "ok."

Yawning again Edd said, "ok good." He pulled Kevin forward and kissed him, forgetting his problems for the moment. The two melted into each other as the kiss deepened.

END OF CHAPTER ELEVEN

Thanks for reading my little fanfic. I can't believe y'all still like it. :-)


	12. Chapter 12

Kevin woke up to an alarm screaming. _what the fuck_ he thought. Green eyes opening, "oh for heaven's sake." He sighed. Kevin tried to reach the alarm clock, only to find Edd fast asleep, head on his chest. The boy's ebony locks cascaded over his face in a way that melted his heart.

Sleepy blue met loving green.

Edd sat up, yawned, and turned his alarm off. "Good morning Kevin," he said shyly.

"Morning, dork. Why do you have an alarm set on Saturday?"

Shrugging, the raventte replied simply, "I like to stay on a set sleep schedule."

Kevin groaned as he rolled back over. Edd laughed as he got up. "I'm going to make coffee. Would you like any?"

"What I would like is to sleep past seven" Kevin mumbled shoving his face into the pillow. Edd laughed again as he went downstairs.

The redhead lay in his beloved dorks bed. "Hell," Kevin said, kicking the blanket off. Getting up Kevin followed Edd to the kitchen.

Edd's back was turned as Kevin walked in. The jock smiled, and leaned against the doorframe Edd didn't notice him as he bustled around. The raventte jumped a little when he saw Kevin in the doorway.

"I thought you wanted to sleep in." Edd teased.

"Ehh, I had more important things to do,"

Edd smirked, "like what?"

"Like spending the day with you, dork" Kevin said with mischief in his eyes.

...

The couple spent the day talking and watching movies. It felt so good to _connect._

 ** _*beep beep*_**

Kevin's phone went off. It was his father. _I'll talk to him later_ he thought.

Everything ok, Kevin?" Edd asked him.

"Yeah just my dad. I'll message him later." Kevin pulled Edd closer, "I'm busy right now."

Edd giggled as he blushed. "Kevin, stop!" Edd laughed, "I'm ticklish!"

Kevin cocked an eyebrow and said with a grin, "oh yeah?" The jock proceeded to tickle his boyfriend as the raventte laughed hysterically. Edd's arms flailed as he tried desperately to squirm out of Kevin's grasp.

Kevin pinned Edd's arms above his head, "there, now you _can't_ move." He said slyly.

"K-kevin?"

"Shhh, you talk to much double dweeb." Kevin said as he kissed Edd's pink lips.

Edd moaned against his boyfriends kiss. _oh dear._

"What in God's name is going on here." Charles Vincent bellowed.

Edd's blue eyes flew open in panic. Pushing Kevin off him, he stood up and faced the man. "F-father, mother. You're home early. I w-wasn't expecting you until Monday."

Kevin stared at the boys parents. Barbara Vincent's jet black hair hung past her shoulders. Her crystal eyes shone with fear as she looked at her son. _they look so similar._ Charles Vincent looked nothing like his son, however. His blonde hair was perfectly upkept. His square jaw flexed in anger as furry flashed across his brown eyes.

"We managed to book an earlier flight." Edd's mother said weakly as she eyed the two teens.

"It's a dam good thing we did too!" Charles screamed, "if we didn't who _knows_ what these two _faggots_ would have done to defile our pristine Louis Volition couch, Barbara!"

Edds mother gasped, "Charles!"

Getting to his feet Kevin said, "now listen here jackass..."

"Stop talking, Barr. This is a family matter. It is of no concern to _you_." The elder Vincent said between clenched teeth.

"The hell it isn't!"

"Kevin _please_ ," Edd pleaded. "Let me handle it."

Edd's father scoffed, "yeah what are you going to do about it? Hmm? Throw a dam book at me? Oh wait, You _can't,_ can you. Dam fairy. It's no wonder you don't go straight to hell for this abomination."

"Shut up, Charles," Edd said seething.

His mother gasped, "Eddward! That is no was to speak to your father!"

"Yeah well, that's just it, isn't it. He's _not_ my father. We all know it!"

"W-what are you talking about, son," Mrs Vincent said terrified, "o-of course he's your father."

"Oh cut the crap mother! I _remember_ the car accident!"

"What car accident D?" Kevin stammered.

"When I was three years old a drunk driver ran our car off the road. My father, my _actual_ father died on scene. Mother and I survived with barely a scrape."

Kevin was stunned, "how could you possibly remember that Edd?"

"I have an eidetic memory, not important. What _is_ important is I remember everything from the accident," Edd looked at his mother, "to your marriage to _him_ when I was four. And I remember the first time he hit you when I was five."

"E-Eddward, I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't mother. You have always been to preoccupied to pay any attention."

"Enough!" Charles yelled, "I refuse to be talked to like this! After all I've done for you, You ungrateful twit!" Charles Vincent raised his hand to slap Edd. Kevin caught it in mid air. Growling he said, "don't you _dare_ hit him again!"

"Oh please, is that what he told you. He's a lier and a fairy."

Kevin said red as he posed to strike. _prick_ he thought. He stopped, however at Edd's voice. "I'm a lier, am I? Tell me then," Kevin gasped as the raventte removed his hat, "do you remember how I got this scar, _father_?"

Barbara cried out as her hands flew to her mouth. Kevin looked shocked at the scar. It was worse than the jock could ever imagine. The pink skin was bubbled up, twisted from the base of Edd's hairline, to the tip of the teens ear. His scalp had no hair where the scar lay. It was no wonder the hat was so coveted.

"Oh Edd," Kevin said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Charles laughed, the sound sickening, "You deserved that and you know it."

"I was _seven._ "

"So what. Stop living in the past and grow up. You're no longer a child."

"You're right, I'm not. I will be seventeen in two weeks. I'm leaving." Turning to his mother Edd said, "and if I were you, mother I'd leave as well."

The raventte grabbed Kevin's hand, "Kevin can we please go now?"

"Y-yes. Where do you want to go?"

Pushing past the people who raised him, the genius said, "anywhere but here preferably."

Kevin nodded, "of course." The two left, Edd's mother crying after them.

...

Edd collapsed onto Kevin's bed. Head in hands, the boy began to shake. Kevin sat next to him and rubbed circles on his back, trying to sooth his sobbing boyfriend.

"Edd, I-I'm sorry."

The raventte lifted his head and looked into the redhead's green eyes. "It's not your fault, Kevin. This was a long time coming. I'm just sorry you had to witness it."

"Hey, I'm always going to be here for you, _got it_?"

Edd chuckled slightly. "I'm beginning to, yes."

"Good," Kevin said as his phone blinked. Picking it up, the jocks face faltered. "E-Edd,"

"What is it?"

Kevin showed Edd the text. it was from Mr. Barr.

 **I just wanted to let you know, Nikolas Rainer's trial is in two weeks. You and Edd will more than likely be called to testify.**

END OF CHAPTER TWELVE

Sorry for the language and slurrs. The situation called for them...

Hope you're still enjoying my little fanfic :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Sighing, Edd gave Kevin his phone back.

"Are you ok, D?" He asked the raventte.

"Yes. I'm fine. I had figured on this happening, I just didn't realize it would be so soon."

"I'm sorry Edd."

"It's ok, Kevin. We'll get through this. It'll be ok." Edd smiled weakly.

Kevin grabbed his hand and pulled him onto his lap. Kissing his forehead, the redhead said, "you're right, we will."

...

Edd couldn't sleep. The raventte's mind was racing. He sighed as he lay his head on his boyfriends chest. _why?_ he thought. Depression ravaged Edd's thoughts as he silently sobbed.

"Shhh," Kevin whispered, "it's alright. I'm here."

"I'm s-sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm just so _tired_."

"I know, babe." Kevin said pulling Edd into the crook of his arm, "I know."

Kevin held the boy tight as he continued to shake.

After awhile the raventte's sobs stopped and Kevin knew he was asleep. _why is it always him,_ the redhead thought as he drifted into restless sleep.

...

Edd woke as sun shone through the window. Blinking, he sat up. He was alone in Kevin's bed.

Edd glanced at the clock. 10:23. He got out of bed and went downstairs. Kevin was in the kitchen. Edd smiled as he watched him.

Turning at Edd's footsteps Kevin said, "good morning dork. How'd you sleep?"

"Ok, eventually."

"Good." Neither teen mentioned the raventte's breakdown.

Kevin motioned Edd to sit. Handing him a cup of coffee, the jock said, "I made scrambled eggs and bacon, if you want some."

A smile crept onto Edd's face. "You made breakfast?" He said, eyebrow raised.

Kevin blushed and said, "I can manage a little."

Edd chucked. "Of course, my mistake." His blue eyes twinkled with mischief.

Kevin's blushed deepened as he fixed Edd a plate.

Edd laughed when he saw Kevin's embarrassment. "I'm only teasing." He said.

"Better be, dork. If not retaliation may be in order." The redhead said smirking.

"Hmm, maybe I'm not then." Edd replied slyly.

Kevin laughed as the raventte took a bite of egg.

"These are really good thank you."

"You're welcome, dork." Kevin looked at him thoughtfully. Edd's blue eyes were sunken in, and he looked exhausted. _I got to get him out of the house,_ the redhead thought.

"D, what do you say, when you're done eating, we take a walk to the pier. Maybe play a few games or something."

Edd looked at him, "I'd like that Kevin." His smile was genuine.

"Ok good."

Edd's face darkened slightly, "I'll need to get clean clothes, however. These are filthy."

Noticing the boy's solemn expression, "I can come with you if you want. Just in case."

Without looking up, Edd said, "thank you."

"Anytime."

...

The car was gone from Edd's driveway. Both teens sighed in relief.

"They must have left." Edd commented, absent mindedly.

"Good thing too"

Opening his front door Edd said, "I'll just be a moment, ok?"

Kevin grabbed the boy's arm. "E-Edd." Kevin pointed.

"What is I-?" The raventte stopped in his tracks. His mother was sitting on the couch. Phone in hand, she stared at her son.

Blue met blue.

"Mother." Edd broke the silence curtly.

"E-Eddward."

"Don't worry. I'm not staying. I've come to grab clothes only. I'll be gone shortly." Edd said briskly as he began to walk to his bedroom.

"W-wait, son. Please." Mrs. Vincent stammered.

Edd turned toward the woman. "Wait for what, mother?"

"I just want to talk to you."

"That's never stopped you before." His mother winced as the words cut her.

"Eddward," she trailed off.

Leaning against the wall, Edd said, "fine talk. But it is not going to change anything."

Tears welled up in Mrs. Vincent's eyes as she spoke. "I know it won't change anything, but I _have_ to explain."

"Explain what exactly?" Kevin asked bitterly, "explain how you married a monster of a man. A monster who not only hit _you_ but your son too?"

Mrs. Vincent looked at Kevin sadly. "Yes, but so much more." Turning back to her son, she continued, "when your father died, I-I didn't know what I was going to do. How I was going to make it as a single parent. When I met Charles, I thought my prayers had been answered. I thought he was a good Christian man, Eddward."

Edd snorted, "yeah sure."

His mother winced again, "honestly, he was. Things changed however, as you evidently remember. I was terrified of losing you, though. I thought if I couldn't take care of you on my own, you would get taken away. So I stayed married." Tears were streaming down her face by now. "I-I didn't know what else to do. I was terrified. It was when Charles first lashed out at you, I suggested our first mission trip."

Barbara stopped for a moment to blow her nose. Still sniffling, she said, "I convinced him to go because I thought a three week trip with the Lord may help him. It didn't, he became meaner. You got the worst of it when we got back. I am so sorry dear. I thought I was protecting you from him. I've never been more wrong."

"Dam right." Edd interjected.

Words tumbling still, Mrs Vincent didn't register her son's comment. "I began suggesting more and more trips. Just to keep him away from _you_. I could deal with him one on one usually. For the most part at least." She shuddered at the memories. Looking up at Edd again, "Eddward, I am truly sorry. I never wanted to abandon you. I only wanted to protect you. Please, try to understand. Please." She pleaded again.

Edd looked his mother square in the eye. Her pain was definitely genuine. "I don't think I can ever understand, or forgive. That man ruined my childhood. As long as he is still around, I'm afraid I won't be."

His mother looked like Edd had just slapped her across the face.

"Where is he anyways? Why isn't he here, reigning in your words as usual?" Edd asked in a mocking tone.

"He's gone, Eddward. I-I left him last night. I had just gotten off the phone with a divorce lawyer, when you walked in." She said, tears still falling. "I couldn't take it anymore."

Both Kevin and Edd were taken aback at the new information. Edd felt a considerable weight lift off his chest as he said, "Well, that is a start. But this still changes nothing. At least for now. I have other problems to deal with right now."

With his words still hanging thick in the air, Edd walked upstairs to change. Kevin took one last look at the woman, and followed his boyfriend upstairs.

...

Kevin found Edd staring blankly at his closet. Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he said "you have every right to hate her, D."

"I don't _hate_ her, Kevin that's just it. I want us to have a great mother son relationship. I just don't know if I _can_. I'm extremely confused." His shoulders slumped as his depression crept in again.

Wrapping his arms around Edd, Kevin told him softly, "You don't need to know everything all the time D, sometimes you have to just have to let nature play it's course."

"I guess I'll have to deal with that." Edd said falling deeper into the jocks strong arms.

END OF CHAPTER THIRTEEN

do you guys think Edd should forgive his mother?

As always thanks for reading my little fanfic!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N**

 **I struggled through this chapter. I know where the story's going but it'll be a few chapters until then. Otherwise the timeline won't make sense. So please bear with me guys. Thank you.**

 **...**

Edd sighed as he released Kevin. The redhead stared into his blue eyes, heart twinging at the pain he saw.

"Edd," he said hesitantly.

Edd forced his best gap toothed smile, "I'm alright, Kevin." He was lieing and Kevin knew it. The jock sighed as he said,

"No you're not D, but we don't have to talk about it now. If you don't want to."

Edd's eyes began to well up but the teen pushed the tears back. _no not here,_ he thought, _not now._

 _"_ Thank you, but I assure you I am fine."

Kevin looked at his fake smile and sighed again. "Ok. If you say so, dork." _dammit why won't he talk to me_ " do you still want to go to the pier?"

Edd nodded, "yes."

Kevin smiled for Edd's benefit, "ok I'll meet you downstairs then ok?"

Edd nodded again, "ok."

...

Edd's mother was in the kitchen when he came down. He wanted to hate her. In truth the redhead did, but not near as much as he thought he should.

"Hey." He said quietly.

Barbara jumped, nearly dropping her cup of tea in the process.

"O-oh hello. You startled me."

"Sorry."

"It's quite alright." Mrs Vincent said, shaking. "So, uh, you and Eddward are, um." She trailed off. She never could have imagined being so far out of the loop. Eddward was her _only_ son. _how did it get this far,_ she thought.

Kevin bristled at her question. "If you're asking if we're dating, then the answer is yes." He said shortly.

"O-ok. I would never have thought he went _that_ way is all." She said simply.

"Yeah, well." Kevin didn't know what to say. Edd's mother wasn't attacking him but the redhead still felt uneasy. Luckily, it was in that moment, Edd walked into the room. "Hey," Kevin breathed in relief, "are you ready to go?"

Mrs Vincent looked at her son as her heart sunk. Edd's left eye was slowly yellowing. His former upturned nose was crooked and he looked like he might never smile again. _what happened to my little boy_ she thought.

The raventte looked between his mother and his boyfriend with wary eyes. "Yes. Are _you_?"

Kevin grabbed his hand and said, "of course."

Shooting his mother one last look, Edd said, "ok let's go."

The two left hand in hand.

...

Even though it was Sunday, the pier was crowded. Adults and kids alike ran around. The rides were in full swing and the air smelled of fried foods. Kevin put his bike in park and took his helmet off. Edd followed suit and got off the Harley.

Securing the helmets, Kevin hopped off as well and took hold of Edd's hand. Squeezing it, the redhead said, "so what do you want to do first, D?"

"I don't know," the raventte said shrugging. _anything to keep my mind busy_ he thought.

"Ok, why don't we get some tickets for rides, huh?" Kevin suggested helpfully.

Edd nodded, "that's a good idea." The two teens got in line and waited for their turn.

As they waited, Kevin was tackled hugged from behind.

"What the hell" he sputtered as he turned around. Nat laughed hysterically as Nazz shook her head.

"Sorry man! I couldn't resist," the aqua haired boy said, still laughing.

"I told him not to, unless he wanted to get socked in the stomach." Nazz said, "but he wouldn't listen."

Kevin shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck, "eh it's all good. What's up?"

"Not much," the blonde said. "Just thought we get out. I have a real craving for cotton candy."

It was their turn. Kevin bought the ride tickets and said, "yeah it's a good day for it."

Edd nodded weakly, his mind elsewhere. A thought sprung into his head.

"Hey do you guys want to ride the Peach Pit?" The three teens stared at the genius in awe. The Peach Pit was the the piers most infamous rollercoaster. Edd had always stayed away from it, preferring the Ferris wheel instead.

"Uh sure, double D," Nazz said skeptically, "if you really want to, that is."

Edd forced another smile, "sure it should be fun."

Shaking his head Kevin laughed and said, "alright then let's go, the lines not long right now."

"Good," Edd said, "are you two coming?" He looked at Nat and Nazz.

"Yeah," they both said, still surprised _Edd_ had suggested the rollercoaster. The four teens got in line.

...

After the ride ended Edd's adrenaline was pumping. He felt a little better.

"I can't believe it took me this long to ride!" The raventte exclaimed, "it wasn't bad at all. Fun actually."

Kevin chuckled and said nothing as he looked at his dork.

"Yeah well I'm _never_ riding that again after eating chilli cheese fries," Nat said clutching his stomach.

"Who told you to eat three orders?" Nazz asked teasing.

"Hey, I like chili cheese fries!"

Edd covered his mouth trying not to laugh, "Well it appears that they do not like _you."_

Nat scowled at him and everyone bursted out laughing.

"Oh shut up!" The aqua haired teen said rolling his eyes.

...

Later that evening, Kevin and Edd leaned against the railing of the pier. Nat a Nazz had left and they were among the few still out. Fireflies flickered here and there.

Edd rested his head on Kevin's shoulder and sighed.

"What is it D," Kevin asked concerned.

"It's nothing, I'm just glad you convinced me to come out today," he said sighing, "I really needed it."

Kevin wrapped his arm around the raventte's shoulder, "I'm glad you feel better."

"I do," _for now_ he thought sadly.

"Good," Kevin smiled as he pulled his boyfriend into a kiss.

END OF CHAPTER FOURTEEN

Glad y'all are still reading my little fanfic!


	15. Chapter 15

Edd lie awak, sleep eluding him once again. Sighing he looked at the clock, 2:01 am. The raventte got up and made his way quietly to the kitchen, careful not to wake his mother. _tea,_ he thought, _tea will help._

Placing the kettle on the stove, Edd glanced out the window across the street. He sighed as he thought about the redhead asleep in his bed, _alone._ Kevin had to be up early. Football tryouts were to begin tomorrow afternoon, and the quarterback was helping his coach set up. Edd knew Kevin needed his sleep which is why he suggested they stay home. The raventte didn't want to wake him again.

Edd jumped slightly as the tea kettle whistled. Readying his cup, Edd headed back upstairs, cursing himself as hot water spilled over the rim. He set the cup on his night stand. His phone blinked next to it. Edd opened the text curiously. It was Kevin.

 **y are u still up**

A small smile crept onto his face as he replied.

 **I can't sleep. Why** ** _are_** **you awake?**

Not a minute later Kevin's reply came through.

 **same was thinkin bout u.**

Edd shook his head at the horrible grammar, but smiled none the less.

 **:-) you should get some rest, You have a long day tomorrow.**

 **u need to sleep to**

 **I'll try my best. Good night Kevin.**

 **good nite dork**

Edd sighed as he set his phone down a sipped his tea. _why can't things be normal_? The genius thought as his mind flooded with angst. Finishing his tea, Edd lay back fighting himself for sleep.

...

Kevin groaned as his alarm went off. 5:30 am. The jock hadn't gotten much sleep. He was beginning to worry more and more about his dork. He could tell Edd was losing control. Kevin understood why, but felt helpless. I _wish I knew how to help him_. Kevin groaned again as he got up and began to get ready. It was going to be a _long_ day.

Heading out the door, Kevin looked across the street at his dorks house. His heart sank at the thought of him alone. He sent him a quick good morning text and headed off to school.

Edd opened his eyes as his phone went off. _Kevin,_ he smiled, _of course._ Sitting up, the raventte figured he may as well get ready for the day. Sleep hadn't come, and it probably wouldn't. Edd got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower.

Exiting the bathroom, Edd heard his mother moving downstairs. It was still awkward to have her home. It would be for awhile for normalcy to return. The two needed to work on _alot_ to repair their relationship. Edd was still hesitant to do so, there was too much bad blood between them to make it easy. Edd pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind as he got dressed for school. _later_ , he thought.

...

Eddy strolled over to his best friend's car as it came to a stop. He hadn't seen much of Edd since the run in with Nikolas, and he was worried about the raventte.

"Salutations, Eddy," Edd said as he turned his car off and got out. "How are you today?" Edd faked a smile for his friends benefit.

"I'm fine, but dude," Eddy stared at him with concern, "You look like hell."

"I'm quite fine, I assure. Don't worry about me, Eddy." Edd said as he began walking up the steps.

"Dammit sockhead," the shorter boy said, "how can I not worry about you with all that's happened in the last week?"

The genius shrugged as he entered the building, "there's no need to worry, I'm _fine_." Edd said the last word with finality. Eddy backed off, but he knew something was up.

"Hey guys wait up!" Ed ran to catch up with his friends. The tallest of the three knew something was wrong as soon as he saw the look on their faces. He wasn't as dumb as people thought. Ed looked between the two boys and asked, "what's wrong double D?"

Edd smiled weakly and patted his shoulder, "nothing Ed, I'm fine. _right_ Eddy?"

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled. Eddy knew it was pointless to argue with his friend at this point. "Everything's good Ed, don't worry about it.

"Ok Eddy." Ed said as the three headed to class.

...

Lunch rolled around. Edd decided to spend it outside. Kevin would be on the football field, and Edd wanted to see him if only for a few minutes. He smiled a small smile as he saw the redhead wave at him from across the field. The raventte took a seat on the bleachers and pulled out a book.

Kevin saw his dork come out of the building and smiled. He had a minute to spare so he joined his boyfriend on the bleachers. Plopping down next to the genius, he said, "hey dork."

Edd marked his place and closed the book. "Hello Kevin, how are tryouts going?"

"Eh, they don't start until 2:30. Coach is just drilling the team right now."

"I see, and how is that going?" A small smirk emerged on Edd's lips.

Kevin laughed as he playfully shoved Edd, "You know how _that's_ going." Edd laughed as well. Coach Karr was legendary for his brutal practice regimes.

"Yes I do know." He replied.

Kevin looked at Edd with full concern, "how are you feeling D?" He asked. Edd looked exhausted and more frail than usual. Kevin noted the raventte's lack of food.

"I'm _fine_ Kevin, really. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Edd was beginning to get frustrated. Not because his friends kept checking up on him, but because he was worrying them. The genius usually kept a handle on his personal problems. No one had ever been the wiser. Lately however, Edd felt himself losing control.

"We're just worried about ya is all Edd." Kevin said, lacing his fingers through the ebony haired boys.

"Don't be," Edd said putting on his best smile, "I promise I'll be ok."

Kevin sighed. Kissing Edd's forehead he said, "I hope so."

Edd was about to reply when coach Karr blew his whistle and yelled, "Barr! Get over here! Slack time is over! Do you _want_ to run laps?"

Kevin groaned as he released Edd's hand and stood up. "I'll talk to you later, ok D?"

Edd chucked. Nodding he said, "I can't wait." Edd got up and headed inside. Kevin watched his boyfriend leave and felt a twinge in his chest. _why can't I help him_ he thought bitterly.

"Barr! Five laps!" Kevin groaned as he began to run.

END OF CHAPTER FIFTEEN

Hello everyone, are you still enjoying my little fanfic? I hope so. Thanks as always for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

The last bell rang. _Finally_ , Edd thought. He needed to get out. He put a smile on as he and Kevin walked out to the football field. Tryouts were set to start and the redhead was required to attend. In truth Edd didn't care for all the hype, but he was happy to support his boyfriend. Plus, it gave him time to relax and avoid his thoughts. Even if for but a moment.

Edd took a seat on the bleachers. The genius took note of how many people also stayed to watch. Even th r Kanker sisters were seated a few rows raventte shrugged. _I guess it really is a big deal,_ he thought as he took his A.P. calculus textbook out. He began to study, forgetting his real problems for word problems.

Marie Kanker looked longingly at Eddward Vincent. She had fallen for the genius blue eyes as kids. The tomboy never knew how to express her emotions well, however and she beat herself up every day.

Marie sighed as she looked back at the field. She couldn't care less about football, being there was just a cover. The girl wanted to make sure everything was ok with Kevin and Edd. The entire school was buzzing about their relationship and Edd's new _attitude._ The scrawny teen had never been one to loose his cool, at least not to the extent he had. People were curious, and wary. Marie was just worried.

"Look Marie!" May poked her sister in the ribs, "Ed is trying out too!"

Marie glanced up, "oh yeah, cool." Her thoughts fell back to Edd. Sighing heavily, the Kanker stood up.

"Where are you going?" Lee asked looking up from her phone.

"I need a cigarette, is that ok with you?" Marie said ferociously.

Her sister cocked an eyebrow and said, "I don't care what you do, just don't get caught." Lee returned to her phone.

Rolling her eyes, Marie exited the stands. Making her way to the storage shed, she lit up a cigarette and took a long drag. She could still see the action on the field. A certain redheaded quarterback was currently showing newcomers drills. The Kanker's chest tightened as she watched the guy who stole Double D's heart. _he better make him fucking happy_ she thought bitterly. Finishing her cigarette, Marie popped a piece of gum in her mouth and headed back.

The bleachers had become even more crowded. _geez_ she thought, _it's not even a game._ The teen found her sisters and sat back down with a huff.

"What's wrong _now_?" Lee asked exasperated.

"Nothing, drop it."

"Whatever."

The motion on the field stopped for a break. Marie watched as Kevin strolled up to Edd. Wrapping his fingers in his, Marie could hear them talk.

"Tryouts are going well I presume, then?" Edd asked as he closed his textbook.

"I guess, it's mostly a bunch of freshman who have no idea how to even play." Kevin said as he shook his head.

"That's disappointing."

"Tell me about it!" Kevin laughed. "Ed's not bad though."

"That's reassuring. I'm sure he will be happy." Marie could see Edd's small smile from where she sat. It drove her crazy. Agony enveloped her however, when the jock pulled Edd close and kissed him. She wanted to scream. Her frustrations were halted before she could though.

"Would you lookey there boys?" A voice came from behind the sisters. "Peach Creeks star quarterback has a new _beau_. And wouldn't ya know, he's a goddam _fairy_." Laughter sprung up. Marie froze, she knew Lemon Brooke lunkheads when she heard them.

They weren't drawing attention to themselves, yet. It was only a matter of time. Her sisters had heard the exchange but just stared as Marie's fist clenched, waiting.

"Good God, would you look at who he's with?" A second voice chimed in, "what a fucking _dork!_ I mean look at that beanie-" that was all it took. Marie spun around and socked the rival in the jaw.

"What the fucking hell, bitch!" Was heard loud throughout the bleachers. The Kanker was _pissed._ Heads turned, whispers were heard. Marie didn't care.

"You're one to talk," she spat, "what are you even doing here, Mike?"

Recognition filled the boys face. He sputtered as he stared at his cousin. It had been years since they'd seen each other. Brushing the past off the boy said, "I'm just scoping out my competition, and by the looks of it, the great Kevin Barr has gone _soft_."

At the last remark, Kevin pushed his way up the bleachers. "The hell did you say?"

"You heard me, Barr."

"You don't belong here Garrett," he growled, fist clenching.

A panicked looked flooded Edd's face. _Not now_ he thought. Thankfully, coach Kar had noticed trouble brewing. Speaking into his megaphone, "all of you, downhere **now**!" When no one complied, the ex-marine turned football coach plowed his way up the bleachers and grabbed the boys by the shirt collar.

"My office, all of you, _now."_

 _..._

Randall Kar rubbed his tapped his fingers on the desk as he stared at the five teens in front of him. Sighing, he spoke calmly and commanding. "I cannot believe you all. Actually, I can. You three," he pointed at the Lemon Brooke boys, "shouldn't be here. And you know it. I don't think Louis is going too be happy." The boys flinched at the sound of their own coaches name. "Sneaking? Spieing? Fighting? You should be ashamed of yourselves."

"But we didn't-" Mike was silenced as Mr. Kar held up a hand.

"Enough excuses. I wouldn't be surprised if you got benched for the season. But that's not my call." Turning to Marie and Kevin, he said "and _you_ two, Ms Kanker, I understand your frustration with Mr. Garrett, but violence is never the answer." Kevin snickered. "What's seems to be so funny, Barr?"

Kevin's face paled, "n-nothing sir."

The coach looked at him. "You four may leave. I'll be calling Lemon Brooke high to let them know of this incident. Marie you have two weeks detention."

The tomboy was furious. "Two weeks!" She exclaimed.

"Wanna try for three?"

"N-no." She answered feebly as she followed the rest out.

Kevin looked at his feet as he waited for his coach to speak. When he did, the redhead couldn't believe the words that came out. "Look, Kevin, I can't technically punish you. You didn't violate any rules." Kevin breathed a sigh of relief, "however, I feel need to ask you what pissed you off so much."

Kevin looked his coach in the eye. "Mike and his cronies just piss me off."

Mr. Kar stared his down hard. Kevin felt uneasy under his stare. So he told him the whole truth. "They made derogatory remarks about me," he paused.

"And Edd, am I right?"

"Yes."

The coach sighed. He had always thought of the redhead like a son. "Look I'm going to talk to the principle and coach over at Lemon Brooke. We'll get this sorted out. Until then, promise me something."

"What"

"If anyone gives you trouble, including Mike, take care of it _off school grounds._ Understood?"

"Y-yes."

"Good, You may leave now.

...

Edd waited for Kevin in the parking lot. It was nearly four when he saw the redhead emerge from the building. Everyone else had already left. Sighing in relief as Kevin approached him, Edd said, "what happened?"

"Actually, nothing really."

Edd raised his eyebrow skeptically, "really?"

"Yes, apparently I didn't break any rules."

"Oh thank goodness." The raventte exclaimed hugging him. Leaning back against his car he said, "what about Marie, and the guys from Lemon Brooke High?"

"Marie got two weeks of detention. I don't know about them. Coach said he was gonna call their school."

Edd nodded satisfied. "Good. Did he say if tryouts would resume?" He knew Kevin would be broken hearted if they didn't.

"No he didn't."

"Well, another time perhaps?"

"Yeah."

Edd put on a smile. "For now how about we go home and watch that horrid zombie movie you like so much?"

Kevin's face brightened at the idea. "Sounds like a plan dork."

"Good," the redhead blushed when Edd placed a kiss on his nose, before getting in his car. "I'll see you in a bit." The raventte waved at his boyfriend, who waved back. Turning out of the parking lot, his smile dropped as his thoughts returned.

END OF CHAPTER SIXTEEN

Are you still enjoying your time on my little fanfic? :-P


	17. Chapter 17

Kevin got on his motorcycle and headed to the gas station. H needed to fill up and get a pack of cigarettes. _I'll be just a minute_ he thought as he pulled up to the pump. Cutting the engine, the he went inside. Kevin hated prepaid stations, but the closest to the school, and he didn't want to keep his dork waiting. Kevin blushed slightly as he thought about Edd.

Reaching the front of the line, the redhead got his smokes and put 15 on pump 3. As he exited a voice came from his left. "Fancy meeting _you_ here, Barr." Kevin's eyes turned cold as he looked at the rival quarterback.

"Garrett, the fuck do you want?" Kevin snarled.

"Oh, not _much_. Just to beat the shit out of your sorry ass."

"Bring it, jackass."

...

Edd glanced at his phone. 5:28 p.m. The raventte was getting worried. Kevin should have been home by now. A sinking feeling filled Edd's gut as he texted his boyfriend again.

 **Is everything ok? Where are you?**

Edd waited until six before messaging the other eds. The raven got in his car and headed into town in search of his boyfriend. Panic clouded his judgment as he sped on. _kev, where are you?_ Edd could barely control the tears as he pulled up to the school. His friends were already waiting.

Meeting Edd at his car, Eddy asked, "what is all this about sockhead?" Despite his gruff tone, Eddy's face was full of concern.

"I think something bad happened to Kevin. I-I can feel it."

"What happened double D," Ed asked fearfully.

"I don't know. We were going to watch a movie at my house, but Kevin hasn't shown up. I'm really worried." Tears began streaming down his face, _it's useless trying to stop them now_ he thought.

Eddy placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Dude, don't worry. We'll find him. Now come on. Where could he have gone?"

"I-I don't know!" An internal scream ripped through Edd's mind. _I'm not nearly strong enough for this._

Pulling Edd away from the drivers door, Eddy got in the boys car. "Get in" he said holding his hands out for the keys.

"Where are we going?" Ed asked getting in.

"We're going to look for him, Ed." Getting in, Edd wrung his hands.

"W-what if we don't Eddy?"

Glancing at Edd he said, "we will Ed, we will."

...

"Dude, I'm sorry about your eye." Marie said as she handed Kevin and ice pack. "My cousin is an asshole."

"It's not your fault, I guess I wanted to join the black eye club." Kevin winced as he laughed. Groaning, the redhead leaned back in his chair. He'd gotten his ass _beat._ Mike and his crew had been relentless. If Marie and her sisters had been shopping in the area the fight would've been worse.

Marie had a mean right hook. Her sisters could take care of their own as well. Kevin was grateful for the Kanker's. He was confused however. Looking at Marie with his good eye, Kevin had to ask. "Why did you help me anyways?"

Marie stared him down before saying simply, "double D would never forgive me if I didn't. I hate the fact you two are together. But Edd deserves to be happy. Even if it's with you." She wanted to scream as she continued. "You better treat him right."

"Don't worry" Kevin said casting his eye downward, "as long as he'll let me, I will" Suddenly, realization washed over him. "Shit!" He said as he shot up, ice pack falling to the floor.

"What?"

"D, doesn't know what happened. I was on my way over there when Mike showed up." _shit_ he thought as he frantically searched for his phone. He located it in his jacket. The screen had been crack in the brawl but was otherwise fine. Opening it, four text messages and two missed calls. _shit. shit shit_

"everything alright dude?"

"No I got to go, thanks for helping me but-"

"Sit down." Marie said pushing him back in the chair. " _"I'll_ call him. You need to fucking rest for a bit. Pretty sure ya gotta a cracked rib." The girl pulled her out and dialed the number. Kevin could hear Edd's voice over the line.

" , sorry I can't talk right-" Marie cut him off.

"Double D, chill. Kevin's over here."

"W-what? What are you talking about?"

"My cousin jumped him outside the gas station. He's fine, just freaking out over you." Kevin strained to hear the other end.

"Yeah, yes. Of course." Marie handed Kevin the phone.

"Hey Edd, I'm ok." Marie rolled her eyes as she shook her head.

"Kevin? Oh thank goodness!" A sob choked in the raventte's voice. "I was worried sick."

"I'm sorry D. I'm ok though."

"We'll be there in ten minutes."

"We'll?" Kevin asked.

"Eddy, Ed and I."

"Oh ok." Kevin's head dropped. _great_

"Stay right there, I'll see you soon." Edd ended the call and Kevin gave it back to Marie.

She coocked an eyebrow questionably.

"He's on his way" the redhead said.

...

Eddy ignored the speed limit as he raced to the trailer park. He shot a glance sideways. Edd was deathly pale. His hands were trembling.

 _All my fault_ Edd thought, _this happened because of me._ He tried to steady his hands but failed. Tears stung his eyes but did not fall. _all my fault all my fault_

"Hey man, it's ok. Kevin said he was fine," Eddy tried reassuringly, "that's good right?"

Blue eyes blinked, "he just said he was alright." Edd thought out loud.

"What do you mean double D?" Ed asked from the back seat. Edd didn't answer, but instead stared ahead. _all my fault all my fault._

The car barely came to a stop in front of the trailer when Edd threw open . He rushed up the drive not bothering to knock. _oh God_ he thought. Kevin was seated in a kitchen chair. His left eye mirrored Edd's own. There was blood on his shirt. He looked awful. The redhead jumped as the door slammed.

"Edd, hey" he said trying to stand. Marie pushed him back down.

"I thought I told you to stay put."

"I'm _fine._ " Kevin all but whined as he gripped his side.

Guilt filled Edd with dread when he realized the severity of the situation. _all my fault_

Eddy sucked in his breath as he opened the door and saw Kevin. "Dude, they got you bad."

Sighing Kevin said, "I'm fine, just a little bruised is all."

Eddy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by Edd. Fighting the voice in his head he said, "You are most certainly _not_ fine Kevin. You clearly have broken ribs. What, what happened?" The last sentence came out barely audible not

"My ribs _are not_ broken. Don't worry." Kevin avoided the question.

"How can I not worry, Kevin?" _all my fault._ Edd collapsed onto the floor. Bringing his knees to his chest, Edd buried his face in his arms.

"Uh, maybe we should leave them alone." Marie said.

Eddy looked at Edd and said, "Yeah, probably a good idea. Come on Ed." The three went outside, leaving the couple alone.

Edd sat huddled on the floor. He felt like himself unraveling. The redhead's heart twinged at the sight. Getting up slowly, he joined his boyfriend on the floor. Taking his hand in his own, Kevin tilted Edd's face towards him.

Depressed blue met caring green.

"Edd," Kevin said softly, "I really am ok. I promise."

"How do you know that. You haven't been to a doctor."

Chuckling slightly, Kevin said simply, "I don't need to go to a doctor. I'll be fine."

Edd stared at him with pain and concern in his eyes. Looking away he said, "it's my fault. My fault that they went after you." _all my fault_

"Like hell it is. Mike is just an asshole-"

Edd stopped Kevin by said, "it _is_ my fault though. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be in this situation. It's because of _me_. Us being together gave him the ammunition to attack. It's-it's all my fault." Edd finally broke down in tears. He couldn't fight it anymore.

Kevin felt his heart _fucking break,_ as he realized how bad Edd was hurting. He gently pulled his dork close. Cupping Edd's face in his hands, the redhead said in the most caring tone possible, "Eddward Vincent, don't you dare blame yourself for this. Shit happens. I'm fine and I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me. Got it dork?"

Edd looked into his boyfriend's green eyes and quietly whispered, "understood."

"Good," the redhead said smiling. Wiping away tears from Edd's cheeks, Kevin kissed the dork he loved.

END OF CHAPTER SEVENTEEN

Why, yes you read that correctly ;-)

Hope y'all are still enjoying my little story!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**

 **I glazed over this chapter a little. I know I'm sorry, I was becoming impatient because I've had the next few chapters planned out for two weeks at least. Hopefully you follow it and I don't leave you wanting, at least not until the end what else...Oh yea this chapter is rated M for birthday smut. A big thank you to dshell99 for all her help on this chapter. Enjoy!**

 **...**.

Kevin held Edd for a few minutes. After he calmed down a bit, the redhead suggested they join everyone for some air. Edd nodded and stood. Holding his hand out he helped Kevin up and they headed outside.

Marie was standing by Edd's car smoking a cigarette as Ed rambled on about some B-rated monster movie. Eddy was chatting up Lee and May, who had just got back from the store. Taking the raventte's hand, Kevin led him over to the group. They hung out for a couple hours, before the boys headed back to the cul-de-sac.

Saying goodby to the eds, the couple headed inside to cuddle and unwind.

...

Edd sighed as he stared blankly at the movie playing in front of him.

"What is it, D?" Kevin asked, worried.

"It's nothing."

Stern green met sad blue.

"Edd"

"I'm fine, I was worried today is all." Edd said sadly.

Kevin turned the t.v. off. Staring deeply into pools of blue, he said "don't worry about me, I can manage. Ok? I just want to make sure you're ok."

Edd's mind flooded with emotion as he said, "I'll be ok as long as it's with you."

Kevin blushed as he pulled his dork closer. Laying a kiss on his head, the redhead said, "good cuz I didn't plan on leaving."

...

The next week and half went by without much of an incident. Rumors and whispers were still spread. A few obscenities were yelled in between classes, but were quickly squashed by anyone in earshot.

Kevin and Edd hung out after school nearly every two were getting to know each other. Time was spent mostly at Kevin's, but there was a few awkward dinners with Mrs. Vincent. The mother was trying her best to make up for lost time. Edd was letting his defenses down, slowly.

It was on one of these nights that Kevin hatched up a plan with Edd's mother for a surprise birthday party.

Kevin eyed the stairs, keeping a look out in case his boyfriend returned from the bathroom. Turning to Mrs. Vincent, he said, "hey, I was wondering if you had plans for Edd's birthday, Sunday?"

Slightly caught of guard she replied, "no I don't believe so why?"

Kevin averted his eyes in embarrassment as he said, "well, uh, you see. I wanted to throw him a surprise party and I didn't want to mess your plans up or anything."

Barbara Vincent's heart swelled at the idea. "I think that's a wonderful idea. Eddward would truly enjoy that."

"Y- you think so?"

Placing her hand on the boys shoulder she said, "I really do."

When Edd returned, Kevin was smiling as plans formed in his head.

Looking at his boyfriend suspiciously the raventte said, "what is it?"

Smirking the redhead said slyly, "nothing."

...

Kevin had gotten a hold of all the cul-de-sac in preparation for Edd's party. The jock wanted it to be perfect. Thinking over the details, Kevin thought everything looked in order.

Nazz was taking care of music, naturally. Nat and Rolf were in charge of decorations. Sarah and Jimmy had food covered. Making mental checkmarks, Kevin nodded. Everything was ago for the next day. Satisfied he turned the side light off and fell asleep.

...

Edd woke up Sunday morning, with a air of dread about him. Historically speaking, his birthday had never went well, at all. Sighing he got up and began his day, already wishing it was over. He didn't want to deal with the depression the day was surely to bring.

 _oh well_ he thought as he headed downstairs. Edd rubbed sleep from his eyes as he entered the kitchen. A small box lay on the table, next to it was a sticky note.

 **Happy 17th birthday Eddward I hope all goes well today. Love mom**

Edd placed the note on the table and eyed the box curiously. Opening it he found a watch. It was simple, black band with a blue silver face. Lookingat the watch, Edd turned it over, surprised at the inscription. _Son, I hear time heals all wounds. Love always, mom._

Tears welled in the teens eyes as the doorbell rang. Gaining his composure Edd answered it. He was met with a certain redhead smiling at him. "Happy birthday dork" he said as the door opened.

A small smile lit up Edd's face as he said, "T-thank you Kevin."

Stepping inside, Kevin grabbed Edd by the hips and pulled him in close for a kiss. Releasing the raventte, he said "I wanted to make sure you had a great day."

Edd blushed deeply as he closed the door. "It's quite alright, it's just another day."

"Oh no, it's more than that. It's your day. We are gonna do whatever you want."

Edd stammered as he spoke, "o-oh that's not n-necessary Kevin."

"I _insist_."

Giving in, Edd placed his watch on the counter and said, "ok."

...

The two spent the day together. They walked through the woods behind the cul-de-sac, edd pointed out plants and animals. He went on and on about them, his face lit up with excitement and joy. Kevin smiled as Edd rambled on about the importance of fungi.

"So you see, if we didn't have fungi, our entire ecosystem would collapse." The raventte finished, with a tone of finality.

Kevin shook his head as he chuckled.

"What," Edd said incredulously.

"Nothing, I like it when you talk about science stuff."

"Oh," Edd stopped and smiled slightly. "I see."

Laughing Kevin said, "it's a good thing, dork." Looking at his phone he remarked, "it's getting kinda late, do you want to head back?"

Eyeing him questionably the genius said, "Sure."

"Ok"

...

The two teens shuffled down the street, hand in hand. Edd's smile was genuine for the first time in weeks. They'd been dating for almost a month and the ebony haired boy was starting to trust the jock with his heart. Edd smiled a small smile as Kevin opened his front door.

 **"SURPRISE!"**

Edd nearly jumped out of his skin as he friends yelled in unison.

"W-what" was all he could muster as he turned to meet Kevin's grin.

"I said I was going to make sure you had a great day, didn't I?"

Edd laughed with tears in his eyes and a blush on his cheeks. "I suppose you did." Turning to his friends he said, " thank you all, You have no idea what this means to me."

Nazz walked up and hugged him tight, "You deserve it, double D." Pulling away the blonde said, "now come on let's party!" And so they did.

Cake was eaten, games were played, dances were danced and presents were opened. Edd received the newest rap CD from Nazz, not his thing but he'd give it a chance, he got a leather jacket from Marie and her sisters. Eddy and Ed chipped in to get him the entire series of scrubs. Rolf gave him some of the home smoked meat Edd was fond of. Sarah and Jimmy got him a $100 gift card to Barns and Noble. Nat and Jonny both got him video games. Edd's gift from Kevin was a first edition set of Edgar Allan Poe short stories.

Edd was overwhelmed with gratitude and emotion as he thanked his friends for their wonderful gifts. He got many hugs as everyone departed.

Shutting the front door, Edd turned to Kevin. Quietly he said, "You did this, didn't you?"

"Yes, you're not mad, are you?"

Edd laughed, "of course not. I'm _happy_."

"good" Kevin said as he leaned in and kissed the raventte deeply. Edd fell into the kiss with a moan. As always when Kevin pulled him in close, Edd's body reacted naturally. His eyes opened as Kevin's hand reached under his shirt, thumb rubbing into the sensitive spot on his hip.

"K-Kevin," he said softly against his boyfriend's lips.

"Yea, D?" The jock murmured as his hand guided itself upwards, sending chills through Edd's body.

"I-I love you." Edd said breathlessly. Fire raged in Kevin's heart at the boys words.

Green met blue with love.

"I love you too Edd," Kevin said nipping the raventte's bottom lip. Edd's eyes danced with mischief and longing as he grabbed Kevin's hips pulling him into a kiss. A smile played on his lips at Kevin's reaction.

"God Edd." The redhead moaned, making Edd smirk more.

The front door opened revealing one Barbara Vincent. Her face paled at the sight of the two teens.

"H-hello, umm, boys?," Barbra said as the grip on her bag tightened.

Edd jumped from the second surprise of the day and groaned. Kevin outright squeaked which made both Vincent's giggle at him which only made him blush bright red.

"Yes, Mother?," Edd asked, trying to not sound exasperated.

"I understand that you care for each other, but..."

Edd eyed her coldly.

"Please, son," she pleaded.

Edd felt himself spiral again. _can't anything go right_ he thought as he breathed out.

"Care for some popcorn and movies at your place, Kev?," Edd asked as he turned quickly to his boyfriend, willing himself to stay in control.

"Uh, yeah," Kevin replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Excellent, I'll be right back," Edd said as he took his gifts from his friends upstairs, leaving the gift from his mother on the kitchen counter.

Barbra wanted to scream. She knew that this was bound to happen, but she just couldn't bear the thought of it happening in her house. She was slowly coming to terms with it all but _dam wasn't being together enough_ she thought, hands shaking. Kevin had already gotten in trouble and in a horrible fight because of his feelings for Edd. Tears stung her eyes as she thought about what would happen if things progressed further.

Kevin was _pissed_. He had slowly been warming up to the woman. _But this_? The raventte couldn't catch a break. Seething Kevin sauntered over to Mrs. Vincent.

"C'mon Mrs V," he said softly, trying to stay level headed.

"You know this wouldn't fly if either of you were a girl," she said coldly.

"That has nothing to do with this and you _know_ it," he said, drawing up to his full height and crossing his arms across his chest.

Eyeing the redhead warily she pleaded, "But must you?"

"Only if he wants to."

Barbra shook her head and whipped a few tears away, She knew Edd would want to. The way he looked at Kevin, the way Kevin looked at him, the way they treated each other all meant the same thing. They were in love and _nothing_ could stop them.

Realizing it was futile to argue with the hot tempered young man, Barbara threw her hands up. "Fine, just make sure I'm not here from here on in. And take care of him. You break his heart, I'll sic Eddy on you," she said firmly.

"You're _never_ here. Start acting like a decent parent once in awhile. Maybe I won't have to sic Eddy on _you_ myself," Kevin knew it was a low blow, but he didn't care. Instead he smirked as he walked away, hearing Edd's footsteps coming down the stairs.

The raventte had a duffle bag on his shoulder. Kevin took it from him and walked out. Shooting one last look back, Edd followed Kevin out the door and across the street to the place free of judgment, a place where their young love would blossom.

...

Kevin's house was empty and would be for the next 24 hours. The boys had time to relax and do anything they wanted to do.

At the moment, Edd needed a documentary to take his mind off his conversation with his mother. And a pop. Kevin fired up Netflix and went to grab them both a Coke as Edd tried not to get lost in the thoughts of another birthday ruined by his mother's impossible standards that she couldn't bring her self to live with in her own life.

Once the documentary on how the kids show, SpongeBob and movies like Finding Nemo were helping kids learn more about the ocean and how to save and protect it, Kevin asked, "What do you want to watch next?"

"You," Edd said as he smashed his lips to Kevin's.

Kevin quickly wrapped an arm around his waist and guided Edd into a straddle across his lap.

"Watch me do what?," Kevin smirked as the kiss broke apart.

"Me," Edd whispered as he leaned in to kiss him again.

Kevin met him halfway as he ran his hands up the back of his shirt, calloused hands running over soft, smooth skin, the gentle touches sending shivers down Edd's spine.

When Kevin started to lay open mouthed kisses on his jaw and down his collarbone, Edd's eyes flew open as he moaned. It was then that he noticed that Kevin's living room curtains were open and everyone could see them at a mere glance. He wanted Kevin more than anything at the moment, but he did not want to expose it all to the world!

"K-Kevin?"

"Yeah?," the redhead asked as he pulled away from the crook of Edd's neck where he was giving Edd a hickey and _Lord did it look glorious._

"Can we go upstairs?"

No sooner where the words out of Edd's mouth, than he was tossed over Kevin's shoulder, his overnight bag grabbed from its place behind the couch and he ran upstairs to his room, tossing Edd's bag in the corner next to his desk and Edd on the bed. When the scholar squeaked, Kevin looked down on him sheepishly.

"S-Sorry," he muttered.

"Don't be," Edd whispered as he sat up and leaned in to kiss him again.

Inbetween feverish kisses and desperate touches, Kevin said, "You know we don't have to do this."

"But Kevin, I love you. I want to do this. Really."

Kevin nodded as he eased Edd's shirt over his head and bit back a whine at the pale, slim torso underneath him.

 _Lord he was beautiful._

"Ok, just…let me know if you need me to slow down or stop. Anything. Okay?"

Edd just smiled and pulled Kevin against him, kissing him deeply again and again. Kevin kissed him from his new hickey down to his chest, licking first one nipple and then the other, Edd's moans making him repeat the action a few more times just to hear him moan again. Edd whined as his kisses went lower, but when Kevin reached his pants hemline he gasped.

Kevin just smirked and said, "Watch me work."

Quickly unbuttoning his pants and pulling them off, socks, too, he gave him a foot and leg message before throwing each leg over his shoulder, and taking his cock in his mouth. Edd's hands flew in his hair and he arched his back on a moan.

Experimenting with a few head bobs, he figured out that Edd liked deep sucks and tongue trills on the pulsating vein on the underside of his shaft. And Edd didn't take his eyes off of him.

But for fun, he gave the head a tongue flick and Edd screamed, "OH MY GOD, I'M GOING TO CUM!," as he arched his back, holding tight to Kevin's hair as he started to shake.

Drawing him back into his mouth, he took him as far back into his throat as he could and gave the underside of his cock a trill. Edd came on another scream, but this time it was Kevin's full name.

"Kevin Andrew Barr, I love you!"

When Edd shuddered had finally stilled from his aftershocks, Kevin pulled off of him and said with a wink, "I love you, too."

Edd just laid there, naked and completely blissed out. Kevin got them both under the blankets after he took his own jeans off, cuddled him close and kissed his forehead as he ran a hand under his beanie and played with his hair. Edd hid his face under his arm as best he could and tried not to cry.

When Kevin pulled his hand away, he asked, "Why'd you stop?"

"I didn't want to upset you, Babe," Kevin gently replied, as he whipped a few trace tears out of Edd's eyes.

"I-It's alright," Edd said as he reached up and slowly pulled the beanie off.

Leaning over to kiss Edd's scar, he said, "I love you. All of you. This wasn't your fault and it doesn't make you any less of a person. It kinda looks badass."

"That's what Ed and Eddy said," Edd said softly.

"Anyone that can walk around with this on their head, is a badass in my book," Kevin said with a grin.

Edd blushed but he pulled him in for a kiss of thanks at his sweet words.

"I love you, too," he said as he linked his fingers into Kevin's and wrapped his free arm around his neck, pulling him closer for more kisses.

Their kissing grew feverish again and when Edd eased a hand to grab Kevin's hip, the redhead let loose another moan not unlike the one he let out when they first said I love you in Edd's living room not but a few hours ago. When the hand went to grab an ass check, Kevin jumped, grabbed his hand, gave him a stink eye and said, "I will jump your bones if you keep it up, D."

"I'm counting on it."

Kevin pulled him in for a hard kiss as Edd started tugging his boxers off.

"Please, Kevin," Edd pleaded. "I need you."

Kevin sat up and dove for his nightstand table, nearly knocking it over to get his lube and a condom out.  
Setting both items on the pillow next to Edd's head, he grabbed Edd's hands and asked, "Are you sure about this, Babe."

"Positive."

Kevin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He'd seen his fair share of porn on what they were about to do, but he had never done this before and he wondered if Edd had, too. He didn't want to hurt him or make the experience suck. He cared about him too much to do all that.

"Okay, just…just say the word…"

"I know. I trust you. But right now, I only ask that you don't stop."

"You've got it, Babe."

Grabbing the lube he slicked up his fingers.

"Just relax okay," he whispered as he leaned over and kissed Edd again.

This was all new to Edd, too, and since relaxing was never his forte, he wondered if he could go through with it. But Kevin's lips on his own, his gentle touches and sweet caresses had the smart Ed as putty in the jock's strong, capable hands. As Edd relaxed, Kevin could stretch him more, but it was all a tease.

"Kevin, please," Edd pleaded.

Kevin nodded as he took his fingers out of Edd and put on the condom. Wrapping his legs around Kevin's waist, and his arms around his neck, he pulled him in for a kiss as Kevin slowly eased himself inside. Each push of Kevin's hips meant a kiss and an I love you from him to Edd. Once he was fully hilted, Edd was on the brink of fainting and needing Kevin to move as a wave of pleasure washed over him.

"Move, Kevin. _Please_!"

Kevin eased his hips back and did his best to slowly push back in, but the heat wrapped around his cock, Edd's body wrapped around his own and the love from it all made him want more and pushed quickly back inside. Edd screamed in pain, but he held on.

"I'm s-sorry, Baby," Kevin said sweetly.

"I-It's okay," Edd said softy. "P-Please go slow. Please."

Kevin moved slowly and soon Edd was meeting his thrusts and picking the speed up a bit himself.

Blue met green and neither broke their gaze on the other.

As another orgasm built up in Edd's core, he moved even faster. Kevin quickly sat him up into his lap and neither stopped moving.

"Edd, Baby…"

"I-I know," Edd said as he pulled Kevin closer and buried his face in the crook of his neck and wrapped his hand around his cock.

He whined when Kevin batted his hand away, but the redhead's hand on him felt like Heaven and he moaned Kevin's name which made the jock move his hands and hips faster. All Edd needed to send him over was a kiss, which he got when his smashed his lips to Kevin's again and Kevin kissed his screams away as they both came.

In the afterglow, they clung to each other, sharing more kisses and I love yous. When they calmed down enough to safely move, Kevin carried Edd to the shower, and under the hot water showed him even more love and affection by the care he took to help him bathe. He gently washed his hair taking care to be very careful with his scar. And when they were both cleaned up, he leaned in the corner under the water, and brought Edd against him, letting the hot water sooth them both. When Edd yawned, he shut off the water, wrapped him up in a towel and sat him on the toilet before wrapping himself up in another towel and then carried him to bed.

Once they were back in the bedroom, he dug Edd's pjs out of his bag and helped him get dressed before dressing for bed himself.

"Need anything?," Kevin asked as he stood next to the nightstand.

"You."

Kevin snapped off the light and quickly crawled into bed with Edd and cuddled him close.

"I love you, Edd," Kevin whispered as he kissed his forehead. "Happy birthday, Edd."

Edd looked deeply into Kevin's eyes as he said, "I love you too, Kev. Thank you."

Smiling Kevin said, "For what?"

"For loving me" he raventte sleepily said as he wrapped himself around Kevin and fell into a deep sleep.

Kevin watched him for a bit as he quietly slumbered, taking in the peaceful look on his face. Edd's life had been complicated and a bit of a wreck up until this point. To be able to be the one who could hold and comfort him through this latest storm, bring a real smile to his face and love him like he deserved, made Kevin's heart swell with love and pride. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

...

When Edd awoke a few hours later, his heart fluttered at the redhead next to him. Smiling he curled closer to his boyfriend. Slowly nodding off again, his blue eyes flew open as relaxation set in. Sitting up, the genius let out a small cry.

"Babe, what is it?" Kevin yawned sleepily.

"Nikolas's trial is today."

END OF CHAPTER EIGHTEEN

Thanks again dshell99 I was really stuck. Much love 3


	19. Chapter 19

Kevin was wide awake now. The redhead sat up and wrapped his arms around Edd. Pulling him close he said, "shit babe, I forgot."

"I-its ok" Edd said weakly as he lay his head on Kevin's shoulder.

Kevin felt his heart drop at the raventte's tone. His boyfriend was breaking before his eyes. Turning to kiss the top of Edd's head, he said, "I know you're hurting babe. I'm right here."

Emotion washed over Edd as he buried his face into Kevin's neck and broke down. Months of hertache flew from his eyes. Between choking sobs he whispered, "I k-know, I'm just a-afraid."

Kevin lifted Edd's to look at him. His beloved dorks face was streaked with pain. Kissing the tears away he whispered "we will get through this Edd. I'm not leaving your side. I _promise_. I love you."

"I love you too Kev." Edd's eyes still shone with tears, but they had slowed considerably. _I don't know if I can do this_ he thought grimly.

The look on Edd's face did nothing to ease Kevin's worry. "What's going on in that pretty little head" he asked quietly.

"Nothing, I-I'll be ok" Edd tried a weak smile. Kevin wasn't buying it but he didn't want to make things worse. Sighing, he hugged Edd tighter, holding him until his boyfriend fell into an uneasy sleep. Kevin held him until the sun came up.

...

Kevin turned the alarm off. Edd blinked his eyes open and stared up into Kevin's green eyes. Leaning down to kiss his dork, he said "morning babe. How are you feeling?"

"I'm o-ok"

Kevin eyed him with worry, "are you sure?"

Edd's face dropped. Sighing he said, "honestly? No. I'm not, I'm t-terrified." The jock felt helpless as he looked at Edd's sullen eyes. _dammit_ he thought as he got up. Holding his hand out Kevin said, "come on babe, let's get some coffee ok?"

Edd nodded, grabbed his hand and said hazely, "ok."

The two headed downstairs where Kevin made coffee and pancakes. Fixing Edd a plate he sat across from him. The raventte sipped his coffee but didn't touch his food.

"Babe," Kevin said worried, "You need to eat."

Edd blankly picked his fork. He only ate a few bites before placing it back on the table. Staring at his hands the raventte said, "I'm sorry, I guess I just am not hungry."

Kevin reached across the table and took hold of Edd's hand. Sighing he said, "I'm just worried about you."

"Please don't, I'll be fine."

 ***beep beep***

Kevin was about to speak when his phone went off. Opening the text, he let out his breath.

"The trial starts at ten."

...

After cleaning up the kitchen the boys headed upstairs to change. Edd didn't say much on the way to the courthouse. The look on his face was one of despair the _broke_ Kevin's heart. The redhead hoped to God that his dad would go easy on him. The elder Barr was ferocious in the courtroom. Everyone knew it.

Pulling into the parking lot, Kevin cut off the engine. Looking at his boyfriend, he said quietly "are you ready?"

"No" Edd said unbuckling his seatbelt, "but let's get it over with." Edd got out of his car. Kevin followed him up the steps. They were greeted by Matthew Barr.

The public defender looked at his son with concern in his eyes. _why did he have to get this case?_ he thought as the teens walked up.

"Hey boys," Mathew said, trying not to sound worried. Edd looked like he could burst into tears at any moment. Mathew felt for the boy his son cared for so deeply. The genius was a good kid, who had been through too much.

"uh hey dad," Kevin said as he rubbed his neck. Edd nodded in acknowledgment.

Mr. Barr looked at the two with sympathy. Placing a hand on either boys shoulder he said, "it's going to be ok." Glancing at his watch he continued, "I've got to go. I'll see you inside." He turned and went inside.

Kevin grabbed Edd's hand. Squeezing gently he said, "we'll get through this, babe."

Edd looked into Kevin's green eyes. Whispering he said, "I'd rather be in class."

"I know, me too."

Edd smiled slightly at Kevin's remark. Sighing he said, "I suppose we better head in."

"Yeah." The two walked into the courthouse hand in hand.

...

It was another twenty-five minutes before Nikolas was escorted into the room sporting metal brackets and an orange jumpsuit. Kevin tensed up as the man was lead down the aisle. Edd gripped his hand tight as his assailant smiled broadly on passing. The jock wanted to jump up and deck him, but he knew it would only end badly for him.

When everyone had finally arrived, the bailiff said, "everyone rise for the honorable Judge John Garrett."

Paleing at the name, Kevin and Edd stood up, along with everyone else. A burly man in judge robes entered the courtroom, sat down and said commanding, "You may be seated."

Green eyes met blue in slight terror. The look exchanged between the two said it all. _this was Mike's dad._

They zoned out as they clung to each other. Neither teen knew how bad the tables would turn.

Judge Garrett looked over his papers. He had just heard the charges. "How do you plead?"

With a smile Nikolas said sweetly, "not guilty your honor."

"Ok defense call your first witness."

Mathew Barr stood, "the defense calls Eddward Marion Vincent to the stand."

Edd let the breath he didn't know he was holding out as he stood. Walking to the witness box he placed his hand on the bible. The bailiff said, "state your name."

"Eddward Marion Vincent"

"Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth so help you God?"

"I do"

"You may be seated." Edd complied, his body shaking.

"Eddward, can you please tell the court how you met Mr. Rainer please?"

Taking a deep breath he looked at Mr Barr. "I met Nikolas four and a half months ago at Cal-Tech. I was in a summer engineering program. He was dating Jasmine Murray."

"How did you meet Ms. Murray?" Mathew asked.

"She was also in the summer program."

"Is it safe to say you and Ms. Murray became friends?"

"Yes."

"And when did you first come in contact with Mr. Rainer?"

Edd took another deep breath. Releasing it he said, "I didn't meet him face to face until after Jasmine died. She talked about him occasionally. I overheard a few heated phone conversations, but that was it."

Sympathy filled Mr. Barry's eyes, but the professional in him never strayed as he spoke. "And how long after Ms. Murray's death did you see the defendant?"

"Two days. He was waiting for me outside my dorm building one morning."

"Tell the court what happened please."

Edd tried to stay in control as he answered, "I was walking to class when I heard somone call me from behind. I recognized the voice slightly, but I didn't realize until I turned that it was Nikolas. He asked me how I was. I blamed him for Jazz's death. He told me she deserved it. He wanted to put it behind us. When I told him no, he swung and hit me." Edd willed the tears to stay put as he looked at his hands. "The next thing I knew I was waking up in my dorm again. Nikolas was standing over me."

"What happened next" Mathew said, his heart wrenching.

"I-I tried to get past him and out the door. He pushed me back down on my bed, and" _not now_ he thought as he wiped a tear off his cheek. The raventte continued, "he then leaned over and kissed me. He told me he was sorry. That _i_ deserved it for not knowing my place. He said it was _my_ fault that Jazz was dead. H-he was holding me down so I couldn't move." Edd paused to catch his breath.

Before he could speak again Mr. Barr injected, "how long did Mr. Rainer stay in your room?"

"About ten minutes after I awoke. After he told me Jasmine's death was on me he let go of my wrists, kissed me again and left."

The elder redheaded's mind was reeling. Keeping his composure however, he continued in his questioning. "When did you see the defendant next?"

"The following day. He continued following me around campus. Whenever I said something about leaving me alone, another physical attack would happen. I couldn't hide from him. It seemed he was everywhere."

"How long did the stalking last?"

"Until the day I returned home."

"Did it ever escalate?"

"Y-yes"

"What happened?"

Edd looked away from his boyfriend's father as he answered, "Nikolas would make sexual advances are me whenever we were alone. He always grabbed me, kissed me and then he would slap me before he left. I didn't know what to do. I signed up for a boxing class in town, hoping it may help. But he followed me there as well."

"Why didn't you call the police or talk to campus security?"

Edd looked at Mr. Barr saying simply, "I was afraid."

"I see. Now after you left the program, did you see Nikolas again before the day in question?"

"No, I did not."

"What happened that day?"

"After I pushed him away from me, he told me he missed me. I tried to leave the house but he grabbed a hold of my arm and flung me across the room. As I lay underneath him, h-he tried undressing me when I resisted, he began to slap and punch me. I t-tried to get him off of me but I couldn't."

"What happened next."

Glancing at Kevin in the crowd. The redhead's reassuring smile gave him the strength to continue. "The next thing I knew Kevin was pulling Nikolas off of me."

"And then what happened?"

"Kevin began to strike him. I-I stopped him before something worse happened. The police arrived minutes later."

"Did anything else happen?"

"No."

"No more questions your honor."

The judge waved Edd off as he said, "you may be seated. Let's take a ten minute recess."

Edd made his way back to Kevin. The redhead hugged him close as he spoke. "You did great. Why don't we get some air?"

"That would be nice, t-thank you."

"Of course babe."

Kevin led Edd to the door. On the way they almost ran smack into Barbara Vincent, her face was streaked with mascara and tears.

"M-mother what are you doing here?" Edd asked as he stared at her.

The woman stifled a sob as she spoke, "M-mathew filled me in on what happened. Why didn't you _tell_ me son?"

Kevin was angry. _how dare she actually like this after yesterday._ Before he got to tell her off however, Edd put his defenses up and said, "You never bother to pay attention before. I didn't want to _bother_ __you with my problems." Edd pushed past her.

His mother was crushed. Reaching for his hand, she said, "I'm sorry Eddward, I'm trying. I really am. You're my son and I llove you. Please, please just talk to me." Her eyes pleaded. She knew she screwed up last night and his whole life basically, but she only wanted to protect him. _why couldn't Edd see that?_

Edd looked at the woman who had given him birth. Cursing the tears falling down his face he said, "I can't talk to you, not now. I don't know when I will be able to. I have a lot on my plate at the moment. As you can see." The raventte gestured around the room. With that he turned and walked away. Kevin shot Barbara a look and followed his boyfriend.

...

Kevin found Edd sitting on the courthouse steps, staring blankly ahead. Sitting down next to him, the redhead rubbed circles on his back, trying to comfort him. Speaking quietly he said, "I can't believe my dad told her about the trial. Doesn't he know what happened between you two?"

"Not unless you told him."

"What do you mean?"

"Except for Ed, Eddy and you, no one knows about my home life. It's always been that way."

"I didn't know, I'm sorry."

Resting his head on Kevin's shoulder, Edd said, "don't be, it's not your fault."

"I know but still."

Edd checked the time, they had two minutes. Sighing he said, "we should get back in there."

"Ok. Are you going to be ok?"

Forcing a smile Edd said, "yeah, I'll be fine. Just got get through today. That's all."

The two stood and headed back in.

...

Kevin was called to witness next. After being sworn in, his father looked at him, worry in his eyes.

"Tell the court what happened on the night in question please."

"I had just dropped Edd off at home. I was outside smoking a cigarette when I heard a loud crash. I ran over and threw open the front door."

"What did you see?"

"I saw Nikolas on top of Edd. He was holding his hands down with one hand and slapping him with the other. Edd was kicking and screaming but he couldn't move. Nikolas said how he thought it was hot that Edd was stronger and I flipped out. I pulled him off of him and threw him across the room."

Mathew knew where this was going, his son had always had a terrible temper. Still he had to ask, "what happened next?"

Narrowing his eyes at the sandy haired man seated at the table, Kevin answered, "before he managed to get up on tackled him and punched him, repeatedly."

"Why did you tackle him?"

"Are you kidding me? He was attacking Edd! I couldn't stand there and let it happen!"

"You must be close then," Mr. Barr didn't want to go down this road of questioning but he had no choice. If he had any hope of getting the best possible outcome for the boys, he had to establish the guidelines of their relationship. Bring sympathy to the jurors.

Kevin was getting pissed. He knew his father had to have a reason but he couldn't see it. "Of course we are."

"What's you relationship with Mr. Vincent?"

Staring his father down, Kevin said, "he's my boyfriend."

"Were you two dating at the time of the incident?"

"Yes. That's why I got so angry. He couldn't take a hint. Nikolas had him pinned. I simply moved him for Edd."

"I see." Mathew couldn't think of anything else that would be beneficial so he said, "no more questions."

Judge Garrett dismissed Kevin. As the redhead returned to his seat, he said, "Does the defense have any more witnesses?"

"No your honor."

"Well then, I think the jury has a job to do. We recess in till tomorrow morning at ten A.M. Next case."

As the jury left, another group filed in. Mathew gathered his papers in his briefcase as Nikolas was lead out. The man stopped briefly next to Edd. With a sickly sweet voice he said, "nice to see you again, _pumpkin_." Before being led out.

Edd paled at his words. He wanted to run. _why can't he just leave me alone_ he thought, spiraling.

The genius jumped as a strong hand fell on his shoulder. He turned to meet a pair of tired green eyes. Mr Barr looked at him and said, "it'll be ok son, I'm doing my best." With a nod in his sons direction, the elder Barr left.

Kevin laced his fingers in Edd's as he guided the boy out of the courthouse.

It was 12:30. Had they been in school it would have been lunch. Kevin wanted to get Edd to eat something. Walking towards the car he asked, "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Edd didn't reply but nodded weakly. _I'll try_ he thought as his phone buzzed. Opening it he stopped.

"What is it D?"

A look of fear crept on his face as he handed Kevin his phone.

 **tell my dad I said hi faggot**

END OF CHAPTER NINETEEN

sorry it took so long guys, I didn't get much service camping.

Hope y'all are still enjoying my tiny story! Thanks for all the feedback and favs! Love you 3


	20. Chapter 20

"Dammit," Kevin said seething, "how the hell did he get your number?"

"I-I don't know," Edd replied quietly. The genius didn't either. He never gave his number out, except to friends and family. Blue eyes widened.

"Edd, what?" Kevin said as fear filled Edd's eyes.

"Charles." Was all he could manage before collapsing into the redhead's arms, defeated.

 _That fucker,_ Kevin thought, _it better not have been._

"D, are you sure?"

"I-I don't know who e-else it could have b-been." Edd said into his shoulder.

The redhead was fuming. The elder Vincent had been out of Edd's life for a month. How dare he show up now, if it were him. Kevin couldn't think of anyone else though either. _dammit_

Pulling Edd's face up to meet his, Kevin tried to sound reassuring as he spoke, "hey, it might not be him. We don't know. Why don't you block the number? He won't be able to message you then?" The last sentence came out wavering, rationality was never Kevin's strong suit.

Blue eyes still shone with hurt as Edd hesitantly said, "I-I suspose that would be wise." Taking the phone handed to him, the raventte blocked the sender and deleted the text. "There."

"Good" Kevin tried a smile. Grabbing his boyfriend's hand and pulling him into a soft hug, he said, "why don't we get out of here, huh?"

Edd nodded. Kevin held the door open before getting in himself and driving home.

...

Edd was curled up on the couch next to Kevin. A movie played on t.v. but neither boy paid much attention. Kevin squeezed Edd's shoulder as a sigh escaped the raventte.

"I know, babe. I know."

A tear fell as Edd struggled to speak, "why is all this happening?"

The redhead's heart sank as he said, "I don't know. You don't need this. And you sure as hell don't deserve it either."

Edd said nothing as his phone buzzed. He was afraid to see who it was. Kevin noticed his reluctance.

"Do you want me to check it out?" Edd nodded, grateful.

Opening the text, a wave of relief washed over the jock.

"It's Eddy."

"What does it say?"

"He wants to know if you wanna hang."

"Tell him ok."

Kevin looked at him, "are you sure?" He said slightly worried. _it's been a hell of a day_

Nodding, Edd said, "Yes. It'll be good to see him."

"Ok I'll text him."

Edd put his head back on Kevin's shoulder and said, "ok."

Fifteen minutes later Ed and Eddy arrived. Taking in the couple's matching expressions, Eddy asked, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to tell." Edd said solemnly.

"The hell there isn't!" Kevin said, a little too loud. _shit didn't mean it to come out like that._ Taking the look on his dorks face in, he said, "I'm sorry. I just think you should tell them is all."

"Tell us what double D?" Ed asked.

"Yeah, what happened?"

Edd knew Kevin was right. So he told his best friends what had transpired at the courthouse, trying to stay in control. When he finished, the Eds looked ready for blood.

"Shit sockhead, this isn't good."

"I k-know." Edd said weakly.

"We need to do something, double D!" Ed wasn't one to get angry. But at 6'4 he was a formidable foe, and loyal to a fault. And right now, the biggest of the teens was _pissed_. Edd knew it.

"It's fine. I-I'll be ok."

"It's not ok!" All three boys answered in unison.

Edd was taken aback at his friends reactions. He didn't want them to get in trouble, or worse, just because of him. Willing his emotions to stay in check, he pleaded, "p-please, please don't do anything rash."

"We need to do something." Ed muttered.

"Yeah man. We have to teach those Garrett idiots a lesson. Not to mention your so called _father._ " Eddy said gruffly.

"We still don't know if Charles is the one who gave out Edd's number." Kevin said.

"Who else could it be, shovel-chin?" Eddy was about to continue, but stopped when he saw his best friends face. "Fine, but I still say we have teach Mike a lesson. His father too."

"Judge Garrett hasn't done anything."

"Yet." Ed said under his breath.

"Please, can't we just forget it for now?" The raventte was desperate.

Three sets of eyes focused on him.

"Fine." Came three responses. Edd sighed in relief as he stared at the t.v.

...

The boys hung out for awhile longer. Ed needed to get to football practice. Coach Kar understood that Kevin needed to miss it. Eddy said he had homework. Edd felt exhausted. He knew he'd never be able to sleep however.

"Hey D, do you want something to eat?" Kevin asked with concern in his eyes.

"I should eat something." He answered absent mindedly.

 _it's a start_ Kevin thought as he said, "how about a pizza?"

"Ok."

Half and hour later Edd managed to get a slice down. It was enough to satisfy his boyfriend. They watched sitcoms on t.v. until eleven. When Kevin started to nod off, Edd suggested they try to get some sleep. Agreeing, the two headed upstairs.

Burying himself under the covers next to Kevin, Edd whispered, "I'm sorry."

"For what, you haven't done anything to be sorry for."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this because of me." _it's all my fault._

Kevin laid a kiss upon the dorks head and said, "it's not your fault, babe. I will always be here for you, _no matter what._ Understand? I love you."

Edd cried inwardly at his boyfriend's kindness, and out of sheer depression. Out loud, however, he said, "I love you too, Kevin."

Bringing Edd's lips to meet his, Kevin whispered, "it's going to be ok dork."

"Ok." _I hope so_

 _..._

Edd quite literally groaned as the alarm went off at six a.m. Sleep had refused him yet again. Turning the blaring alarm off, he lay back down. He was greeted by Kevin's green eyes starring into his own.

"Morning, D. Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes." He lied.

Cocking an eyebrow, the redhead questioned, "are you _sure?_ "

"No," Edd sighed, "but coffee will help"

Kevin sat up and stretched. "Sounds like a plan."

Edd headed downstairs as Kevin hopped in the shower. The hot water spilled over the redhead's skin as he continued to worry about his boyfriend. _I wish I knew how how to help him._ Sighing, Kevin turned the shower off, got dressed and headed downstairs.

Edd was sitting at the kitchen table, cup in hand. He was listening as Mr. Barr spoke.

"-ts going to be tough son. Believe I understand. But you will get through this." Turning as Kevin entered the kitchen he said, "Morning son."

"Morning dad," Kevin said yawning.

Looking at his watch, Mathew stood up saying, "I should get going. Got a ton of paperwork to do before this morning." Looking at Edd, "remember what I said ok?"

Edd nodded as he sipped his coffee. Mr. Barr felt sorry for the boy. Turning to address his son, he said, "keep an eye on him, ok?"

"Always, dad."

Satisfied he would do just that, Mathew said, "ok I will see you boys later. Love you both."

"Love you too dad."

Edd sipped his coffee again and fought his emotions back. Everyone kept telling him he'd get through this. The genius didn't know if he believed any of them. Too much had happened over the past four months, Edd didn't know how to deal with it. Sighing, he finished his coffee and got up to refill it.

Kevin saw the downcast blues and nearly fell apart himself. _this verdict better be good_ he thought as he walked behind the boy and wrapped his arms around him. Edd leaned against him gratefully. They stayed like that for awhile, forgetting reality for the moment, realising each others embrace.

Too soon, it seemed, they had to get ready for the inevitable. They both dreaded and waited anxiously for it. Nothing was said as they drove into Lemmon Brooke.

...

Arriving to the courthouse at nine thirty, the two headed inside to await Nikolas's, and ultimately their fate.

A sugar induced smile was met with venom as Nikolas was lead into the courtroom. Edd looked away as the man spoke in passing, "good morning, pumpkin."

"Move it" the cop said as he pushed the man forward, away from the boys. Kevin unclenched his fist before taking Edd's hand in his own.

"I really hate that guy." He said squeezing gently.

"So do I." Edd said as the jury filed in.

"All rise for the honorable Judge John Garrett."

Everyone obliged. "You may be seated." Judge Garrett said as he shifted through the paper in front of him. Looking at the jury he continued, "has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor. On the count aggregated assault, we find the defendant guilty. On the count of breaking and entering we find the defendant guilty. On the count of vandalism, in regards to a vehicle, we find the defendant guilty." The juror sat back down.

Judge Garrett nodded and said, "Nikolas Samuel Rainer, you will be sentenced to thirty six months, plus time served in a maximum security prison. Bailiff take him away."

Both Kevin and Edd let out the breath they hadn't realized they were holding. Something had finally went right. Kevin glared at the man as he passed. Nikolas turned toward Edd. Leaning as close as he could in his restraints, he whispered winking, "don't worry, pumpkin, I'll see you soon."

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY

ah yes another cliffhanger. O:-)

Are you still enjoying your stay in my little fanfic? I hope so!


	21. Chapter 21

Edd's face paled as Nikolas was led away. _what did he mean_ the genius thought, panicking. A hands fell onto his shoulder. Glancing up, Edd saw Mr. Barr starring back at him.

"Don't worry about him. Rose Water State Penitentiary is virtually impossible to escape from. He's just trying to get under your skin." He said with confidence.

"Are you sure Mathew?" Barbara said walking slowly into the room.

Mr. Barr levelled a look at the woman. He only found out about certain things until after he told her about the trial. He wasn't too pleased. "Positive. Edd won't be seeing _that_ asshole for a long time."

Relief washed over Barbara at his words. _Thank the Lord_ she thought as everyone departed leaving her alone in the courtroom.

...

The trio had lunch at Toni's. There was an air of peace about them as they chatted. Edd's chest felt considerably lighter. Though thoughts and insecurities still swarmed, he pushed them away and enjoyed himself.

"What ya thinking about D," Kevin asked as his dad went to pay the bill.

"Honesty? Nothing for once." He answered laughing. "I think your father is right."

Raising an eyebrow, Kevin said, "about what?"

A small smile flashed on Edd's face as he said, "he told me that once the dark passes, the light is more beautiful."

Kevin felt his heart swell at the familiar saying. "He used to tell me that after Ma died."

Edd didn't know what to say. Kevin never talked about his mother. Trying, he said, "I'm sorry Kev,"

Kevin smiled and said, "it's ok, eight years is a long time, but I know she isn't sad anymore."

Squeezing the redheads hand, Edd said, "I'm glad."

"Ready to go boys?" Mathew looked between the two and couldn't help smiling. He was glad they had found each other finally. Both teens had been through a lot in their young lives.

"Yep, I am. Are you babe?" Kevin asked.

Nodding Edd said, "Yes."

After Mr. Barr dropped the boys off at home he drove back into town. He had a few loose ends to tie up.

Kevin and Edd decided to spend the rest of the day at the museum. There was exhibits both of them would enjoy. They took in a laser light show before touring the planetarium. The couple relaxed for the first time in what seemed like forever.

Edd slept soundly that night, pleasant dreams filling his head.

...

School was a welcome routine for Edd, and surprising Kevin too. It felt good to get back on track. Nazz, Ed and Eddy met the two at the front steps.

"Salutations." Edd said as they walked up.

"Hey sockhead, how goes it?" Eddy spoke first.

"Quite well actually."

"Really?" Nazz asked.

"Yeah Nikolas got sent to Rose Water." Kevin said happily.

You could see the anxiety fall from everyone's face at the news.

"Good, he needs to stay there double D." Ed said. _if not it won't be pretty_

"Don't worry my friend," Edd said patting the larger boy on the shoulder, "he will."

The warning bell rang and the kids headed inside to class.

...

The cul-de-sac decided to see a movie Friday to celebrate Nikolas's sentencing. The Kanker's accompanied them as well. The movie sucked but no one cared. Things were beginning to look up, at least for homecoming game against Lemon Brooke was approaching, with it a certain quarterback would be on campus. But Edd felt safe surrounded with support. He'd cross that bridge when it came time. The genius was overly worried, however.

As everyone departed for the night, Kevin and Edd walked downtown, neither wanting to leave just yet. The raventte looked curiously at his boyfriend, who was deep in thought.

"What's on your mind, Kev?"

The jock didn't reply for a moment. Finally he said, a blush filling his cheeks, "I've been trying to think of a way to ask you to the homecoming dance."

Edd's face redened to match Kevin's. Giggling he said, "I think you just did."

Face still hot the redhead replied, "I guess I-" he didn't get a chance to finish before Edd leaned up and planted a passionate kiss upon his lips.

Pulling away slightly, Edd said, "of course I'll go to the dance with you." Kevin's heart filled with triumph as he kissed his dork with gusto.

 ***ring***

Kevin groaned as his phone rang. Edd outright laughed as he took it out. Looking at The caller ID he frowned. His dad never called. Answering it he said, "hey dad what's up?"

"I have terrible news Kevin."

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY ONE

I know it's short, I'm sorry.

Do you hate me yet? ;-P


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N**

 **Sorry guys, gonna be a little dark for a bit. There is dancing though! And don't worry, everything is happening for a reason, I promise.**

 **...**

"W-what is it?" Kevin asked fearfully.

"Judge Garrett had Nikolas transferred to Middleton minimum security prison today."

Kevin couldn't find his voice. At the look on his face, worry sunk into Edd's bones.

"Kevin, are you still there?" Mathew asked with deep concern.

"Y-yea I'm still here. Why would he do that?"

"Apparently, the _honorable_ judge doesn't view Rainer as a threat. I'm sorry son. Is Edd there with you?"

"Yea he's right here."

"Put him on will you?"

Edd's eyes green widened as he listened to Mr. Barr. After explaining the situation he said, "I'm going to do my best to keep him away from you both, ok? I will get a dam PPO if I have to." The man was pissed. He couldn't believe the rotten bastard of a judge.

"O-ok t-thank you for letting us know Mr. Barr."

Mathew made sure to conceal his anger as he replied, "of course son. You two better get home safe now ok?"

"We will. Good bye."

"Good bye." The caller was ended and Edd handed Kevin his phone back. Emotions and logic flew from his body as he did.

"Are you ok D?" Kevin asked green eyes searching blue.

"I don't know." The raventte answered numbly.

Kevin could only hold the teen as he tried not to fall apart himself. _I wish Ma was here_ he thought as their worlds spiraled again. _she always knew what to say._

The air hung thick as the two headed home.

...

The weekend was spent quietly. Neither teen felt social. Impending doom seemed to fill the air. By Monday it had lessened slightly, though it remained on the back burner in their minds. They pushed through the best they could.

"Sockhead, what's wrong with you?" Eddy knew something was up with his best friend.

The genius picked at his lunch. "Nothing, everything is fine."

"Don't lie to me dude. I know it isn't."

"Please can we forget it?" Edd pleaded. He couldn't deal with this today.

The wrestler levelled a look at the boy. Turning to address the redhead next to him he said, "do _you_ want to fill me in?"

Kevin sighed. He wanted to talk about Nikolas about as much as Edd did. "Not really, no."

Eddy rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Fine, whatever. You can tell me anything though, you know."

"I know." Edd said quietly as Ed and May sat down. Ed took one look at everyone and said, "what happened, double D?"

Edd looked blankly at his lunch and said nothing.

"Eddy? Why is double D sad?" Ed tried, beginning to get upset.

"I don't know lumpy, neither of them will talk." He said crossing his arms.

Uncomfortable silence fell. May was the first to break it.

"Hey, maybe we should skip the rest of the day? Go to the pier or something."

Everyone looked at her quizzicaly.

"Hey it was just a thought. Might get your mind off it all." She continued a less enthusiastically.

Edd forced a small smile as he said, "thank you May, but I think I'll stick it out here."

The Kanker smiled back as the warning bell rang.

...

The week passed without any Nikolas incident. Both Kevin and Edd decided it was ok to live a little, albeit cautiously.

Saturday came and with it, so did homecoming. Edd worried about the game. He didn't want Mike to cause any problems for Kevin. The genius really hoped the rivals father wouldn't show.

The homecoming parade went out without a hitch. It was a beautiful October day. As the sun reflected off the marching band a spark of happiness flooded the raventte's mind. _maybe it will be ok_ he thought as the football team passed. A blush crept across Edd's face when Kevin blew him a kiss. Nat giggled relentlessly.

"Dude you two are too freaking adorkable, I swear."

Edd's blush deepened. "Hush Goldberg." He said laughing.

"I'm just saying!"

Edd shook his head as the parade ended. The two teens followed the crowd as they walked to the high school, meeting up with Kevin and Ed. Nazz and the cheerleaders weren't far away.

Kevin smiled when he saw his boyfriend. He looked genuinely happy. _good_

"Hey babe, enjoy the parade?" The jock said mimischievously.

Nat snickered making Edd hit his arm playfully. "Stop it!" Kevin cocked an eyebrow. Edd giggled.

"Yes I enjoyed it, _Kev._ " Edd said, well aware what the nickname did to the redhead.

Before he could say anything Nazz sauntered up to the group.

"Hey dudes who's ready to beat some Lemon Brooke losers?" She asked excitedly.

Everyone whooped in unison as they headed toward the field.

Peach Creek High won by a landslide. Nothing nefarious occurred. Good feelings followed everyone as they headed home to get ready for the dance.

...

Edd looked in the mirror. Thankfully his tux still fit him. The genius breathed in. To say he was nervous was an understatement. He had never been to a dance before, not once. Edd had always been an introvert, but _Kevin Andrew Barr_ was slowly changing that. Edd was willing to let him. Taking once last glance sideways at his reflection, he decided he looked presentable and headed downstairs.

Kevin fidgeted nervously as he waited. Barbara Vincent quietly waited with him. The boy looked quite handsome in his tux. She truly was trying. _if only Eddward could see._ she thought as footsteps were heard. Tears filled the mother's eyes at the sight of her son. He was growing into quite the young man.

Edd smiled shyly as he descended the steps. Kevin's looked of adoration set his cheeks aflame.

"Hello Kevin." He said looking at his boyfriend. The redhead blushed in return.

Hey dork. You, you clean up good." He said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"T-thank you. You do as well."

Mrs. Vincent was overwhelmed as she grabbed her camera. Wiping away a stray tear, she said, "come on, stand next to each other. I want to get a picture."

Edd all but rolled his eyes as he said, "is that really necessary, mother?"

"Yes." She said simply.

Edd sighed. _at least she's trying he_ thought as Kevin wrapped his arm around his waist. The two put on smiles as the camera flashed.

Barbara looked up from the camera and smiled. They really were good together.

"There. Now you boys should probably get going."

Kevin looked at his watch and nodded. Waving goodbye to the woman, he led Edd outside where a limo waited.

...

The limo pulled up next to a blue Chevy. Half of the cul-de-sac kids filed out. The other half exited a second vehicle. The group walk in as a whole. Kevin and Edd's hands never leaving one another.

The gym was decked out in with streamers and balloons in school colors. A live band played as several students danced. A cheer went through the air as Kevin and Ed walked in.

May pulled Ed onto the dance floor. The teen looked helplessly back at his friends. Edd just laughed, shaking his head. The girl was relentless. Everyone wandered off leaving Kevin and Edd alone next to the refreshment table.

Kevin gazed lovingly at Edd. The raventte caught him starring.

"What?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing. I'm just glad to be here with you is all."

Edd blushed again, but smiled. "So am I." He said. He meant it too. Kevin had a way to make him feel ok whenever he was near.

The band began to play a slow song. Kevin's green eyes danced with mischief as he held his hand out. "Care to dance dork?"

Taking the hand offered, Edd said, "with you, anytime."

Both hearts beat as one in tune to the music. Edd's mind felt at peace with Kevin's hand on his waist. The jock was a surprisingly good dancer.

Blue eyes twinkling, he said "why Mr. Barr where did you learn to dance like this?"

Kevin blushed furiously as he answered, "Ma made sure I knew when I was younger."

Edd saw a flicker of sadness play in Kevin's eyes. Edd lay his head on Kevin's shoulder and said, "I'm sorry Kev. You must really miss her."

"I do." He replied sadly, "but it's ok. I know she'd be happy if she saw me tonight."

Edd smiled at the idea. "That's a wonderful thought." He said as the song ended releasing each other, the couple headed back to the refreshment table, where Nat and Rolf stood chatting.

"Hello double Edd boy. How are you?" The son of a Shepard said.

"I'm doing well, Rolf. How are you?" He asked as he poured himself some punch.

"Rolf is trying to convince Nat not to spike the bowl of punch."

Edd nearly choked on his punch. Grabbing a napkin he said, "Why would you do that Nat?"

Nat laughed and said, "it's tradition man! Tradition!"

"No tradition Rolf has heard of."

Kevin laughed.

At the look on Edd's face he said, "what?"

Edd just rolled his eyes as he grabbed a cookie off the table.

Lighten up man!" Nat said as he handed Edd a cup of _good_ punch. "Here try some. It's good."

"No thank you." Edd said firmly.

Nat shrugged his shoulders and chugged the cup.

"Dude, take it easy!" Kevin said grabbing the empty cup.

"Oh relax. I'm fine." Nat said words slightly slurred.

Edd shook his head. _this is what alcohol does_ he thought as Nat began making another cup. Rolf took the cup from him and poured it in the trash.

"Aww why'd ya do that?" Nat whined.

"Rolf doesn't like poison."

Nat stumbled forward a little.

"We should get him outside before a teacher figures out what's up." Kevin said, looking around.

"You're right." Edd said logically. The three helped the ininebriated teen outside. He swatted their hands away as they set him down.

"I'm fiinne." He slurred.

"No you are most certainly not." Edd said.

"Hey what's going on sockhead." Eddy said as he and Edd walked out.

"Nat decided it would be a good idea to bring alcohol on school grounds." Edd explained, irritated.

"Jesus, man how stupid can ya get." Eddy said.

"I told yoou I'm fiinne."

"Maybe you should listen to him." A voice came from the parking lot.

Kevin's blood boiled as he found the source.

"Garrett, get lost."

"Come on Barr, my new friend and I just wanted to congratulate you on a good game."

"N-New friend?" Edd choked out.

A smirk crept onto Mike's face. "Oh that's right. I think you've met already."

Everyones blood ran cold as Nikolas exited the blue Chevy next to the limo.

"I told I'd see you soon pumpkin." The man said sweetly.

Edd was shell shocked. _this can't be happening_ he thought _not again_

His daze was broken as Eddy spat venom at the intruders. "How the hell did you get out of Rose Water jackass?"

"Oh didn't Eddward tell you? My friend Judge _Garrett_ transferred me to Middleton last week. After that it was quite easy." Nikolas's voice dripped with honey.

Edd sunk deeper into himself as Nikolas started walking towards him. Ed sprung into action. No way in _hell_ was the monster going to hurt double D again. The 6'4 frame slammed into the man. Chaos broke out. Mike swung at Kevin, who in return pile drives him into the cement. Rolf and Eddy took on the other two Lemon Brooke football players who had showed up. Edd stared at the scene in horror. _all my fault_ resonated through his head.

He couldn't take it. He ran inside to find coach Kar. The ex-marine was the only one he could think of that would be able to take on the mess unfolding outside. Finding him by the bathroom Edd ran to get his attention.

Randall Kar stopped Edd as he sprinted up to him. Holding his hands out he said, "wish slow down what seems to be the problem?"

Edd was out of breath as he spoke, "Kevin-wheeze-Mike-cough-fight-sputter-outside."

Coach Kar didn't need to hear any more. He hurriedly grabbed a few teachers and rushed out the door. Edd followed behind them. The scene in the parking lot had become more bloody.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" Randall screamed. No one paid him any mind. He and the other teachers rushed in and did there best to break the brawl up. Edd slumped next to Nat, who was dozing in and out of consciousness.

Suddenly, a crack was heard. Edd looked up, terrified what he would see. His friends were a bloody mess but they seemed ok. Mike was holding his jaw as Nikolas lay on the ground groaning. Coach Kar was standing above him, looking quite satisfied. Pulling his phone out, he dialed the police.

"Hello, yes I'd like to report an escaped prisoner." Holding his hand to the speaker and looking at the boys in front of him he said, "you four better leave." Turning to Garrett and his cronies he said with all the furry of hell, " _not you three"_ the boys froze in place as Rolf, Edd, Eddy and Kevin scurried back inside.

Kevin stopped and helped Edd and Nat up. Dragging the half passed out teen to the limo, they helped him file in. He promptly began to snore.

Kevin was still rattled as he shut the door. He looked at Edd, who stared blankly out the window as police lights shone.

Kevin grabbed Edd's hand, "hey, it's ok. Coach will take care of it."

Edd looked at him, "I h-hope so."

Kevin smiled weakly as he said, "he will." Pulling Edd's hand up to give it a soft kiss, Kevin froze. Edd's wrist was covered in twisted pink lines. Memories of his mother flooded his head as he choked out, "Edd w-what d-did you do?"

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY TWO

*hides until the end of time*

I warned you...


	23. Chapter 23

**Ten year old Kevin Barr stared at his mother's lifeless face, tears streaming down his cheeks. His father placed a shaking hand on his shoulder. The boy tore himself away to look at the man. Pain was creased on his face.**

 **Mathew's voice cracked as he spoke softly, "it's going to be ok, son. Your mom is happy now."**

 **"But why d-did she leave dad?"**

 **Mr. Barr's heart broke more than he ever thought possible as he desperately tried to explain. "She, she felt like she couldn't escape the saddens inside her Kevin. She tried her best, but it, it was too much. She tried to fix it herself, but.."**

 **Young Kevin remembered the cuts that were now hidden by makeup as his father tried to continue, "it won in the end son." Mathew felt broken as tears began to flow.** ** _my poor Michelle_** **he thought,** ** _I miss you already_**

 **Young Kevin tried to understand what his father told him as they left the funeral home, he wouldn't until years later.**

 **...**

Edd cried out softly as he tried to pull his hand back. _how could I forget my watch_ he thought. He'd been hiding his anguish well, or so he thought. Mournful green met terrified blue as Kevin held on, searching for answers.

"Edd, baby, please _talk to me_." Kevin pleaded, as tears streamed down.

Edd dropped his gaze. His mind was unraveling, just like his world. Kevin dropped his hand and gently cupped his face. Turning it to face his own, he tried to get his dork to open up. "Please, Edd, just tell me. I love you. I don't want to loose you too. _please."_

Edd looked at Kevin's bloody tear soaked face. Another black eye was already forming. It was too familiar. The genius felt something flip inside of him. Tearing his face from his boyfriend's calloused hands, he finally spiraled completely.

"I just can't deal with all this shit, Kevin." Edd all but yelled, "I don't know what to do anymore! Whenever things begin to go well in my life, all hell breaks loose. I feel like I'm slowly going insane. I love you dearly too, but I simply can't stand putting you through this all. It's all my fault and it's breaking me more and more every day."

Edd buried his face in his hands as sobs ripped through him. Kevin scooted closer to him, trying to keep his emotions in check, but failing miserably. The redhead put his arm around the raventte, but Edd shrank away.

Kevin leaned back defeated. His voice faltered as he said, "I-I can't begin to understand this Edd, I didn't when Ma was dealing with it either. I just want you to know I'm here for you, if you'll let me be. I love you. I will always love you, no matter what."

Edd slowly lifted his head and looked at Kevin. As his heart broke, he thought numbly, _this is why I didn't say anything._

"I'm sorry that I'm such a screw up, Kevin." Edd said barely audible. _you're too good for me_

"You are _not_ a screw up Edd, you've just had some really screwed up things happen to you. None of it is your fault. Don't _ever_ think it is. _please_."

"I c-can't help it. Why would it happen again and again if it wasn't my fault? Answer me that."

Kevin sighed, "I can't, D. Bad things happen to good people."

Edd scoffed. "There is nothing good about me. I am a horrible person." Burying his head in his hands, he mumbled, "I don't know why you're even with me." Edd wept again.

Kevin quickly pulled Edd into a hug, ignoring the boys protests. Shushing him he said, "Edward Marion Vincent, I have loved you since I was fifteen, nothing will _ever_ change that. _That_ is why I'm with you."

Edd sobbed against Kevin's shoulder. The tears stained the redhead's tux, but he didn't care. He held the shell of his boyfriend as more tears flowed from his eyes, dampening Edd's beanie. _I couldn't help ma_ he thought _but I'll be dammned if I let the same thing happen to Edd_

 _..._

Marie saw the boys rush in. They looked like hell. _Kevin and Edd weren't with them_. The Kanker practically ran to meet them. _something isn't right_ Catching Eddy's arm her eyes bore daggers into the shortest Ed.

"What the hell happened?" She growled.

Eddy tossed the girl off him, saying "your asshole of a cousin teamed up with Nikolas. They ambushed us in the parking lot." Marie was _pissed_.

"Where's Edd?"

The teen looked behind him, "I dunno." He said.

"THE HELL YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Marie screamed. Nazz heard the commotion and rushed over.

"Dude, what's going on?"

Marie glared at the boys as she said, "they got in a fight with Mike and Nikolas and now they have no idea where Kevin and Edd are."

"What?!" The blonde bombshell was not happy.

"It's ok," Ed said cheerfully, "Double D and Kevin took Nat to the limo."

Everyone stared at the not so simple minded teen.

"Why didn't you say something before!" Marie said as she pushed her way past them. Ed looked hurt, but forgot about it as he followed everyone outside.

The police were just leaving, Nikolas and the three teens handcuffed in the back seat. Marie flung the limo door open as everyone followed close behind. The scene before her was heartbreaking.

Kevin held a shaking Edd. It was clear they had both been crying. Edd shot up as the door opened.

"M-Marie, hello." He said as he grabbed his sleeve between his thumb and forefinger. She just caught sight of the pink flesh underneath as the cul-de-sac caught up.

"Hey" she said tentatively, "are you ok?"

Edd felt ashamed as he said, "n-no not really."

"Move over." The Kanker said softly. The group piled in as the couple complied.

"What's wrong double D?" Ed asked sadly.

When the raventte didn't speak, Kevin said, "we are _all_ here for you, D." _can't you see that_

"Yeah man, we love you." Nazz said, "tell us what's wrong?"

Edd felt himself shutting down again. He struggled against it as Nat stirred in the corner.

"There are waay too many people in herre." He said trying to sit up.

"Be quiet Goldberg," Eddy snapped a little too rudely.

"Harsh man."

"Sorry, just have a little problem right now." The wrestler said, worried.

Nat was still drunk but recognized Eddy's tone. Blinking he said slowly, "what's going on?"

"Don't know, Double Edd boy hasn't told us yet." Rolf said, his voice muffled from being squished against the door.

Nat joined everyone as they stared the two down.

Fight or flight filled Edd as he became very claustrophobic. _there was too many people_

"I-I" he couldn't say it, not with _everyone_ there. He hid his face as another wave of tears came. Kevin rubbed circles on his back, trying to comfort him. It did little to alleviate the pain and humility Edd was feeling.

"Do you know why double D is upset, Kevin?" Ed asked sadly.

Kevin could only nod. "It's not my place to tell."

"Oh come on!" Marie said, anger filling her veins.

"He's right," Nat quipped from his corner.

Everyone but the lovers stared at him in exasperation. Nazz agreed, however saying, "maybe we should leave them alone for now?"

"Hell no!" Both Eddy and Marie said defiantly.

"Come on Eddy, let's go" Ed said, pulling the teens shirt.

"Let me go Ed!" Eddy said gruffly, "I'm not leav-" his words were cut off.

"I-I don't k-know if I want to be alive anymore," Edd whispered, simultaneously breaking all his friends hearts with his words.

"What do you mean?" Was said throughout the car.

Kevin did his best to wrap his are around the small teen. Edd fell into the strong arms, grateful for the support. _his secret was out._ The light never looked so far away.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY THREE

I know I'm hurting my own feel rn...


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N**

 **I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, been dealing with a lot of personal stuff lately. I haven't had much motivation to write, hopefully that dissipates completely soon.**

 **I am going to apologize in advance, our boys are not out of the dark just yet. Remember it's only October though! There's still so much story to go! Anyways enough chitchat...**

 **...**

Randall Kar waited until the police car had left, the crashers handcuffed securely in the back seat. The coach couldn't shake the sick feeling in his stomach when he saw several teens rush into the limo. Walking over to the vehicle, he tapped on the window.

Eight teens simultaneously jumped at the noise. Nat held his breath as he rolled the window down. He let it out in relief at the sight of coach Kar.

Randall took in the scene. Something about the kids faces didn't set well. Leaning in, he said, "uh, just wanted to let you know Mike and Nikolas have been hauled away." He eyed Edd warily. Something definitely wasn't right. "Everything ok here?"

Eddy was about to speak but was cut off as Edd put on his best fake smile and said, "yes of course, coach Kar. We are just enjoying some peace and quiet."

The coach stared at the boy, you could practically hear the eyerolls of his friends. Shrugging off the feeling for their benefit, he said, "ok, just checking in. I think they're going to crown king and queen soon, you guys should get back soon..." He trailed off. His marine training never prepared him for this.

Edd tried to smile brightly as he spoke, "Oh yes, thank you for reminding us."

Randall Kar muttered a "yeah no problem" as he walked away.

"Dude, what the hell was that about?" Eddy asked, voice full of concern. He hated seeing his best friend like this.

Edd's face dropped again as he barely registered his friends words. _why can't I just admit it?_

"-khead, dude look at me!" Edd snapped back to attention at Eddy's words. Feeling numb, he tried to focus but failed.

Tears were streaming down Nazz's cheeks as she said, "please talk to us double D."

"Yes double Edd boy, what demons make you say such cruel things about yourself?"

Claustrophobia crept into Edd's mind again. _there's too many people_ he thought _I have to get out of here_ Edd could barely breath as flight took over and he grasped for the door handle.

The raventte winced as his best friend grabbed his wrist. "Don't pretend you didn't just say that." The shortest Ed said. Blue eyes shone with fear as his sleeve rode up, revealing the cuts deeply embedded in his flesh.

There was a collective intake of breath as Edd tried to break away.

"Dammit Edd," Eddy said, dropping his hand. Edd's blue eyes pleaded with his best friend. Eddy only called him by his name a few times. _please don't say it_ It was pointless, the words were already being spoken.

"Not again." Eddy felt his heart break.

Green eyes sparked with knowing as Kevin said slowly, "what are you talking about, 'not again'."

Edd's mouth felt dry as he pleaded, barely audible, "Eddy, please. Don't."

"No, I want to know." Marie said, voice full of worry.

"So do I." Nat said from the corner.

"Yea." Nazz said tears still falling.

The raventte buried his face in his hands. He knew Eddy was going to tell them anyway, he couldn't bring himself to say the words looming in the air however. He let his friend speak for him.

Sighing out of desperation, Eddy said, "three summers ago Charles almost killed him. It was then me and Ed realized what an asshole the jackass really was. After sockhead got out of the hospital I caught him cutting his wrists. He almost ended up in the hospital again! All because of the man who dare call himself his _father_!"

Anger filled the teens. Kevin was the first to speak. Trying to keep his voice in check the redhead said, "how the fuck did he almost kill you?"

Never lifting his head, Edd said, "he-he knocked me onto t-the floor and proceeded to kick me d-down the staircase. I f-fractured my skull." The words tumbled out faster than Edd had realized. _I just want this night to be over_ he sighed as he thought about how once again _it was all his fault_

"The hell!" Marie practically screamed.

"Oh my god." Nazz said tears finally stopped, for now.

"Why would your dad do that dude?" Nat asked.

"He's not double D's real dad. He's a monster." Ed said.

Everyone looked at Ed, eyes wide with realization.

"What do you mean, Ed boy?" Rolf asked.

"My f-father died when I was three, in a car accident." Edd felt completely numb as his secrets spilled out. The switch had finally been flipped. Edd felt utterly alone, despite being surrounded by the love of his friends. _I need to get out of here_

Looking up finally, Edd took in the mournful faces of his friends. _all my fault all my fault_

"c-can we please just go inside?" He whispered, starring blankly out the window. No one wanted to leave, not with Edd spiraling as hard as he was. "Please?"

Kevin was still reeling from the new information. Pulling his boyfriend into a half hug, he said as gently as he could, "yea D, whatever you want."

Edd sighed in relief as the group exited the limo. They entered the gym just as Kevin and Nazz are named homecoming king and queen. The two share the respective dance, while the cul-de-sac kids never leave Edd's side.

...

After dance ended and the kids finally separate themselves from Kevin and Edd, the couple let themselves into Edd's house. Sitting on the raventte's bed Kevin tries his best to comfort the boy he loves.

"Edd," Kevin said faltering, "I-I I wish I knew what to say. I-" he trailed off as he felt tears sting his eyes. _Dammit_ he thought _I need to help him somehow_

Edd lifted his head to meet Kevin's concerned face. The black eye already promised to be a nasty one. Looking away he thought once again, _all my fault_

"Edd, don't hide from me, not now. _please_. Just talk to me, babe." Taking Edd's hand softly in his own, Kevin continues, " I don't want loose you either. I love you."

"I love you too, Kevin." Edd managed to say weakly, as he stared at his hands.

"Why can't you talk to me then?" Kevin felt defeated.

Closing his eyes, Edd whispered, "I-I don't know. I, I just feel so," he searched for the right word. Failing he said simply, "alone."

Kevin scooted closer to him. Pulling him into the safety of his arms, the redhead said, "you're not alone anymore, babe. Not while I'm here. I am gonna do my dammedest to keep you safe. Understand?"

Thoughts wracked the genius's head as he numbly nodded.

...

 _ ***Buzz Buzz***_

The two woke up to Edd's phone going off. Looking at the clock, Kevin saw it was just after nine a.m.

Edd sat up in bed as he stared blankly at his phone. Seeing the look on his dorks face, Kevin yawned and sat up himself. Stretching he said, "who is it D?"

What little color left in his face drained away as Edd read the second message. He was ghostly white when the third one came in.

Kevin placed a comforting hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. "What is it? Come on you can tell me anything remember?"

Edd felt nothing as he handed Kevin his phone. The jock saw red as he read the texts.

 **Stop fucking blocking my number fairy! Now you get Mike arrested to!**

 **He makes a better son than you! About time you learn to take responsibility for your actions!**

 **Tell your whore of a mother I signed the dam papers.**

The hot headed jock wanted to scream. Willing his temper to stay in check, he asked, "Edd, how long has he been texting you?"

"About a week." Edd said, his blue eyes sullen and downcast.

"Shit, why didn't you tell me? I could've told dad!" Kevin didn't know what his father could do, but he was a lawyer.

The redhead was about to continue when a knock was heard on the door. Barbara Vincent poked her head in slowly.

"Good morning boys. I'm going to the store. Do you need anything?"

Kevin's voice didn't falter and his eyes never left Edd's as he said, "yea, Mrs V. If you could get your asshole of an ex husband to stop harassing Edd, that be great.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR

don't worry, we still have nearly a year to go!

Enjoying yourselves still? I sure hope so! As always I highly appreciate the support!


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N**

 **Fair warning, pitchforks, blanket fort's and/or padded rooms are recommend for this chapter. Oh and maybe your choice of 'poison'. Read responsibly!**

 **...**

Barbara Vincent looked at the redhead, her mind swarming. _this can't be happening_

"What d-do you mean?" She asked, afraid.

Kevin levelled a look at the woman. "I mean, Charles has been texting Edd for over a _week!_ Sending him harassing messages and shit!" The hot headed jock was obviously pissed, but Mrs. Vincent saw the fear shining in his green eyes. She felt for the boy as she sat down next to them on the bed.

Holding out a shaking hand, she said "May I see the messages?"

Kevin looked at Edd. When the raventte shrugged unfeeling, he sighed and handed the phone over. Barbara's face seemed to go through every color known to man as she read the texts.

Dropping the phone on the bed, she pulled her son into a hug. Squeezing tight, she said, "I'm going to make this right, son. I know I've screwed up lately, actually most of your life, but I _refuse_ to let him torment you any longer. Understand?" Releasing him, she put her hands on his shoulders and stared into the blue eyes that mirrored her own. Edd gave a weak nod before dropping his gaze.

Barbara gave her son one more quick hug before exiting the room. Blue eyes iced over with furry as she dialed her estranged ex-husband. Charles Vincent picked up after only a ring.

"What in God's name do _you_ want bitch?"

"I want you to leave my son and I alone now, _or else._ "

...

 **Charles laughed as his stepson stormed out of the house.**

 **"Good riddance!" He scoffed.**

 **Barbara stopped in her tracks. She had been headed after the teens when her husband opened his stupid mouth,** ** _again_** **. Turning on her heels, she whipped her hand back in pure hatred. A look of shock flashed across Charles's face as her hand made contact.**

 **Looking at his wife in bitter amusement, he said, "Barbara, honey, is that all you've got?" His laugh broke the silence in a sickening way. She faltered slightly, but regained control quickly.**

 **Staring at the man she once loved, she said, "you** ** _do not_** **get to call me that any longer! We are** ** _through!_** **I will not loose my son because of** ** _your_** **bigotry!"**

 **Anger seared through the man at her words. To say he was pissed would be an understatement. He was no longer in control. He saw red as his own hand swung back. He'd always been a bitter loser.**

 **Metallic filled Barbara's mouth as her body reeled from a second blow. Her eyes focused just in time to catch the third one. Quickly, she stepped to the side. Charles was thrown off balance, and stumbled forward. Barbara took the opportunity and pushed him towards the door. Her voice never wavered as she spoke. "I think the time for you to leave is well overdue."**

 **Her husband stared at her, eyes wide as she opened the door, picked up his bag and tossed it out. Crossing her arms, she said, "unless you want follow suit, I suggest you leave,** ** _now_** **."**

 **Charles Vincent was shell-shocked as he numbly walked out the door.**

 **...**

Edd's mind felt broken as he stared blankly at his hands. He didn't feel pain or sorrow. He didn't feel _anything_. His ears picked up on Kevin's voice. The raventte desperately tried to focus on what his boyfriend was saying.

"Edd, are you listening?" Kevin asked, pleading.

"Yes." Came the weak reply.

Kevin fought back the lump in his throat as he tried to continue, "I know everything seems out of control right now, but, p-please let me in. I can't stand seeing you like this. Babe, please just-" he couldn't find the words.

Broken blue met desperate green

"I-I'm sorry Kevin." Edd said sadly. "I just don't know what to do anymore." Kevin's heart hurt as his boyfriend's voice cracked. _why is it always him_ he thought as he grabbed Edd's hand and squeezed.

Tears threatened to fall as the redhead spoke, "you don't always have to know every answer, Edd. That's why you have friends and family to support you. We all love you and are here for you. You're not alone anymore." Kevin's small smile was met with an even smaller one from Edd.

 _it's a start_

...

 **Charles was still fuming as he drove around downtown. "Fuckin bitch!" He screamed as he punched the steering wheel. Coming to a stop light, he pulled out his phone. Dialing an old friend, he turned the corner.**

 **"Charles! It's been awhile!" John Garrett said enthusiastically.**

 **"Yea, hi"**

 **"What's going on?" The judge knew something was up with his childhood friend.**

 **"Barbara threw me out. Mind if I stay with you for a bit?"**

 **John couldn't hide the shock from his voice as he said, "yeah of course."**

 **Sighing in relief, Charles said "thanks, I owe you one." He ended the call and continued towards the elite part of town.**

 **Pulling up to the Garrett house, Charles cut the engine and got out. The front door opened as he headed up the walk.**

 **Judge John Garrett stared at his friend as he walked up. The man was pissed. "Come in, let's have a drink shall we?"**

 **"Sounds great!"**

 **A few minutes later the men were sitting in the living room, each nursing a scotch.**

 **"So," John said, prodding, "what happened?"**

 **Rage welled inside Charles's mind as he relayed the events. His friend looked at him in pure astonishment as he finished.**

 **"She chose her faggot of a son over you?" The judge said, his anger welling up inside. "What the actual fuck?"**

 **"Tell me about it." Charles said rolling his eyes. Taking a large swig of his scotch, he continued, "after all the years I've put up with her!"**

 **John shook his head. "Eh karma will get them both in the end." Getting up to refill his own drink, he said, "who was the fairy hooking up with anyway?"**

 **Charles scoffed and said, "Kevin Barr, if you believe that."**

 **Judge Garrett nearly dropped his glass. "The peach creek qb?"**

 **Charles eyed his friend, "yeah, why?"**

 **Holding a finger up, John yelled out, "Mike! Get your ass out here!"**

 **Inside his room, the teen cringed at his father's outburst. "Dammit," he swore quietly, "not again." Closing his computer, he headed to face the jackass he called a father.**

 **Stopping in the hallway entrance, Mike said, "yeah dad, you called?"**

 **"You bet your ass I did." The man said viciously. "Charles here just told me about Barr!"**

 **Mike couldn't fathom what his dad was getting at. Tentatively he said, "Kevin? What about him." Mike had no issues with the rival quarterback, except beating him in nearly every game.**

 **"He's a dam faggot! Did you know that?!"**

 **Mike swayed on his feet slightly as he answered, "no I didn't."**

 **The esteemed judge stared daggers into his son. "You better not fucking loose to a dam** ** _fairy_** **anymore! You're no son of mine if you do!"**

 **Mike stiffened at the words hurled at him. They were nothing he couldn't handle.** ** _as long as they stay only words_** **putting on a mask of disgust his voice threatened to waver, "don't worry, I** ** _won't."_**

 **John nodded in approval, "good, if you do again so help me God, I'll send you off to live with your mother and the slut she calls a sister!"**

 **"I understand." Was all the boy could manage.**

 **Nodding again John waved him off saying, "good, now get your ass out of here."**

 **Mike turned around, bidding the angry tears back.**

 **After he left, John looked at his friend. "So," he said, "how bad did they look?"**

 **"Who"**

 **"Barr and your stepson."**

 **Charles didn't know what the man was talking about. His face must have shown it. John continued, "how bad were they roughed up?"**

 **Charles blinked, "now that you mention it, pretty bad. How'd you know?"**

 **"Dammit, I was hoping it wouldn't be that bad."**

 **What are you talking about?" Charles asked, quizacally.**

 **Shrugging, the judge said simply, "it seems Nikolas Rainer got into a like disagreement with them."**

 **Charles stared, deadpanned. "You don't mean Bob and Marge's son?"**

 **"I do indeed."**

 **"How in holy hell do they know each other?"**

 **Finishing his second drink, John said, "eh, I guess Nikolas and Edd met at Cal-Tech."**

 **"Oh." Charles said as John refilled both their glasses.**

 **"Yea, looks just like him too." The judge said fondly.**

 **"Who Nikolas?"**

 **"Oh yea. Such a shame. Cut down in the prime of his life. Too bad that bitch he called a wife was such a whore."**

 **"Yeah." Raising his glass in memory, Charles said, "to Bob! The best friend a guy could have!"**

 **"Here, here!" John said, clinking his glass.**

 **...**

Barbara cringed as the laugh came through the phone.

"And what do you plan to do about it, _honey_?"

Anger and resentment boiled over as Barbara spoke, "I will find you and there will be hell to pay!"

Charles scoffed. "Oh please do! If you have the balls, I'm staying with John Garrett."

Barbara's faced lost all color as the call ended.

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE

Now, now don't throw things, yet! ;-)

Having fun still? I hope so!


	26. Chapter 26

Barbara Vincent's hand shook as she stared down at her phone. She breathed out deeply as she continued downstairs. The store was forgotten completely, as she made another call. _It wasn't supposed to come to this_ she thought grimly, _not again_

Janice Kanker answered her sister's phone on the third ring. **"** Hey, Barb, how goes it?"

"Hi Janie, is Brenda around?"

"yeah, she and Marie just walked in." the Kanker handed the phone to her sister.

Eyeing her older sister, Brenda spoke tentatively, "yes, hello?"

"Brenda, hi hon." Mrs. Vincent spoke softly so she wasn't overheard, "Bad things are happening again."

There was a audible gasp. Brenda Garrett paled as she spoke, "you don't mean-?"

"Unfortunately I do."

...

Edd tried to push his numbness away, desperately trying to feel something, _anything._ The ravenette knew he had support and love. Logic told his as much, but the genius emotions told him otherwise. They said everything and nothing all at once. Simply put, Eddward Vincent was exhausted.

Kevin looked at his boyfriend with heavy heart. His once lively blue eyes were dull and grey with pain. The redhead felt helpless as he reached for Edd's hand. The dork gave a light squeeze back, _thank God,_ and forced another small smile.

Listless blue met loving green

Kevin forced his own smile despite his own mix of hurt and hate. "Hey, why don't we get out of here for a bit?" he tried hopefully, "if you want me can meet the gang somewhere?" _god please anything but this_

Edd didn't feel in control of his actions as he nodded.

Kevin felt a spark of light as he texted their friends.

...

Barbara scrawled her son a quick note before heading to the trailer park. Things were spiraling out of control and she needed all the help she could get. _why can't the past stay in the past_ she thought as she pulled into the park. Her old friends greeted her at the door.

Brenda's face was etched with worry as she pulled Barbara into a weak hug. Mother and daughter Kanker shared furious looks. Marie was itching to meet up with the rest of the kids _dammit_ she swore to herself, _why is always him_

Barbara released her friend and hung her head as the four made their way inside. Janice poured them all some much needed coffee as they sat at the kitchen table.

"I should have figured this would happen eventually." Barbara sighed. "they always trusted one another over us. Even during school."

Janice reached across and patted the woman's hand. She tried her best to keep the anger below surface as she spoke, "They've always been childish assholes. We all know it."

"John can go fuck himself." Marie said bitterly.

"Watch it young lady." her mother warned.

"Well he can." the bluenette muttered as she leaned back and crossed her arms.

Janice rolled her eyes at her daughter and continued, "We've always been able to deal with them before. At least enough." She finished weakly.

"I know we have Janie but I fear it's worse now. I've cut Charles off completely. I-I'm afraid." _especially for Eddward._

Brenda lifted her eyes from her coffee and said quietly, "I wish they would just stop." _it's been nearly twenty years._

"I know." Janice said. "I know."

The women sat in silence. Marie was getting more and more anxious. Her foot was tapping a mile a minute.

"Just go already." her mother exclaimed.

"Finally." The teen left without another word.

...

Kevin and Edd met their friends at the mall. Halloween was almost upon them and Nazz insisted on getting new decorations, _naturally._ It was a good distraction. The night before weighed heavily on everyone's minds, however.

The cul-de-sac kids all felt for Edd, while he struggled to feel anything at all. Marie had texted she was going to be late, and to start without her. The teens obliged and agreed to meet her at the food court.

As they browsed the stores, Edd let his mind wander. He couldn't hold the thoughts that had been plaguing him for months, back any longer. He blankly stared ahead, as Nazz asked for suggestions.

"Yo, earth to Double D!" the blonde bombshell said.

"Huh? Yes, Nazz?"

The girl looked sadly at her friend. "I asked you what you thought of these napkins." she said, holding up a black and orange set with spiders on them, and a purple set with silver skulls on them.

"Oh, yes. I think the skulls ones are great, they'll match your goblets."

Nazz looked the napkins over again, "you're right, as usual" the blonde let out a small chuckle as she placed several sets in the cart and headed to the next aisle. Edd returned to his thoughts, secretly grateful. Kevin wrapped his arm around the boy in an effort to comfort him.

"Allright! Let's go already!" Eddy all but pouted. "I'm want to visit Media Replay before we leave."

"Chill, dude. I'm almost done."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever." the shortest Ed grumbled as he headed to the front of the store. Nat shook his head as he helped Ed get a cauldron down from the top shelf and deposited it in the cart.

"That should do it." Nazz said as she walked to the cash register.

"Finally!" Eddy said, throwing his hands up, "about time."

Nazz shot him a glare as she began to unload the cart. Marie caught up with the teens as they exited the store. Hellos were exchanged as the group headed to the food court as planned.

Edd fell behind slightly. He truly was exhausted. Marie and Kevin fell into step with him.

"D, your mom showed up today." the girl said bluntly, shocking both boys.

"M-my mom?" Edd mananged.

"Yeah, apparently shits about to hit the fan."

"What do ya mean?" Kevin said just as bluntly.

The Kanker stopped, turned and placed and hand on her hip, saying "I mean Charles is living with Jackass Garrett."

"What!?" the jock couldn't believe his ears. _Will it ever end_ he thought bitterly.

"yeah and my mom is pissed and my aunt is terrified about something that happened in the past."

"What?" Edd said very quietly.

"Fuck if I know. Just thought I'd let ya know."

"Thanks, Marie." the ravenette said as they caught up with their friends.

...

The day came to an end. Except for the news Marie brought, it was a fairly good day. At least on the surface. Everyone was fearful for Edd.

 _why did they have to find out_ he thought as he and Kevin sat and watched Halloween movies. Kevin knew things were still raging inside his boyfriend's head. The jock paused the movie.

Catching Edd's eye he said, "What's going on in the genius brain of yours?"

"Nothing." he replied, too quickly.

"Edd."

The ravenette cast his eyes downward, "It's j-just. I just have a terrible feeling in my chest. I don't know why."

Kev

scooted closer to Edd and put his arm around his shoulders. "I know babe, I know."

Edd sighed as he lay his head against the strong chest of the boy he loved. the two sat in silence for a few minutes. Kevin was about to unpause the movie when the front door opened.

Barbara Vincent looked sadly at her son as she walked in. Sighing heavily, she set her purse down. "Boys, there's something i feel I must tell you."

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY SIX

ok, ok. I know, I'm horrible and this is confusing. I am sorry! But it has to be for now. love y'all and as always thanks for reading and following!

in


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N**

 **I had a guest review asking me about Nat. Well guest, to answer your question, Nathan Goldberg aka Nat is an OC of C2ndy2c1d on tumblr and deviantart. He's widely used in fanfictions so I'm sure you'll be seeing a lot more of him! Most of us credit her comic with this ship. If you haven't read her comic I highly suggest you do. It's awesome! Hope that helps and much love for reading!**

 **Anyhoozle, back to the story at hand. It's time for answers and...drama bombs! A big thanks to Daisykevedd0913 and dshell99 for the help! I had the idea but I couldn't figure out how to write it. Love you guys!**

 **...**

Edd stared at his mother. It was obvious something was weighing on her mind. _does it have to do with what Marie said_

"What is it, mother?" The boy asked nervously.

Shame and sadness filled Barbara's blue eyes as she sat down in the recliner across from the boys. Sighing heavily she began to speak.

"I- I feel it's time to tell you the truth about Charles and John." The mother's voice dropped, barely audible, "and Nikolas."

Kevin's ears picked up on the last words and he felt his blood begin to boil. _what else has she hidden from him_ the redhead thought bitterly. Out loud he kept his temper in check, _barely._

"what are you talking about, Mrs V?"

Barbara felt her eyes cloud over as she continued. "Charles, John and Bob, Nikolas's father, were best friends in school. Charles and John still are. I-I didn't know that when I met him." The woman trailed off, thinking about the past. _why is this so hard_

"What does that have to do with anything?" Edd asked, snapping his mother out of her daze.

"I'm sorry. This, this is very difficult for me son."

"What is?" Kevin asked still willing his temper to stay in check.

Mrs Vincent sighed again as she continued, "after your father died, I tried to find solace in the church. I met Charles there. I truly believed he was a decent, God fearing man. It wasn't until after we married that I found out the truth." She was shaking at this point. The terror she felt was unbearable. _no I have to tell them. I have to protect Eddward._

"Yea, and what's the truth then." Kevin was getting pissed at the runaround. _just spit it out already_

Barbara looked at Kevin, the boy was very protective of Eddward. _good he needs someone._ The thought made her smile, but only for a moment as reality sunk in again.

"The truth is that he is an evil man."

Kevin scoffed, "yea we _know_ that."

Barbara shook her head, "no you don't understand, Kevin. Charles is just like John and Bob. They, they're. Lord why is this so difficult. They're polygamists." Mrs Vincent dropped her head as the words came out. _no turning back now_

Edd stared at his mother in shock. "What do you mean?"

The woman picked her head up from her hands. Looking at her son, she did her best to explain the hell that was her marriage. "After we married, Charles introduced me to John and Bob. I didn't think anything of it. I just thought tthey were childhood friends. I was right, in a sense. They grew up together. They were married too. Bob and Marge. As you know John is Marie's uncle. He was married to Brenda. I met them all that night. It changed my life forever."

Barbara stopped to catch her breath, the story was flooding out by now. She couldn't stop it. There was no use. She continued, almost automatically. "Charles pulled me aside to tell me about his lifestyle. According to him, God had informed them all when they were kids that for a man to truly be holy he must bed and share multiple women to protect the sanctity of marriage. I called him crazy. I tried to leave. He wouldn't allow me. He told me that because we were now legally married, he had complete control over me. He was the husband and I was just the wife. I-I had to do what he said. I still refused. That's when he first hit me, in front of his friends."

Kevin felt his anger subside. "Oh god, Mrs V, I'm sorry" she smiled weakly at the boy. She was about to continue when Edd spoke up.

"I remember you coming home with the black eye. The babysitter asked you what happened. You told her you ran into a door frame. I knew you were lying but I didn't understand it then." Edd got up and hugged his mother. He never knew how much pain she held inside.

Barbara hugged her son back. Tears fell from two sets of baby blues as he sat back down. She continued again, "I was terrified of them all. Especially Charles. I-I didn't w-what they wanted. I've never felt so dirty and ashamed. I didn't want to loose you though. I felt I had no choice but to comply. So I slept with John Garrett and Bob Rainer. While Brenda and Marge slept with them. It was awful." She was sobbing by now. Words escaping her at this point, she just sat there as the two boys tried their best to comfort her.

After a few minutes, Barbara gained a little control. She was still unable to speak, however. Something was bugging Kevin though, besides the obvious.

"Why are you telling us this now, Mrs V?" He asked cautiously.

Barbara looked at him through tear soaked eyes. "I'm telling you this because I'm afraid for your safety. They have their eyes set on you two. I don't know why. If you know you can protect yourself better than I can. I-I'm afraid for you boys." She turned her gaze to her son, "I know I've been a terrible mother to you Eddward. For that I am truly sorry son. I'm trying to fix it. Even if it kills me."

Edd looked at his mother. Willing the new pain away, he said, "I know you are, mother, I know."

...

Edd and Kevin lie awake in the raventte's best. Neither one could believe what Mrs Vincent had told them. It was completely horrid. Edd couldn't understand how he had missed the signs. As usual he felt that _it was all his fault_

Kevin knew the news was eating at Edd. Propping himself up on his elbow, the jock said, "I know this is fucked up, Edd but we can figure out something."

Edd curled himself tighter in a ball as he replied, "how, Kevin? It's pointless to even try."

Kevin felt his heart break. The dull sadness in his boyfriend's eyes felt like a knife in his back. _how can I protect him_

"Edd..." he tried. Kevin failed as his phone rang. Looking at the caller ID he raised an eyebrow.

"Who is it?" Edd asked quietly.

"I have no idea" Kevin said as he answered the phone. "Yeah, who the fuck is this?"

"It's Mike, Barr. We need to talk."

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN

Ok, ok I know more need to be answered. Hopefully this made sense. More to be addressed in the next chapter!

As always hope y'all are enjoying yourselves!


	28. Chapter 28

Kevin nearly threw his phone in frustration. _what now_

"Garrett, the fuck do you want?!" He all but shouted bitterly.

Edd's face paled at the outburst. _will it ever end_

"Calm down Barr. Geez. I-" Mike started to say but was cut off.

"Don't fucking tell me to call down, jackass! How the hell did you even get out of jail anyways? Your daddy help ya again?" Kevin's voice dripped with hate.

"No, my, my mom bailed me out." Mike's voice was small as he continued, "look can we talk after school tomorrow? It's important."

Kevin felt his blood boil. "What's so dam important that you'd think we'd talk to you?"

"I, I can't say right now. Please, just meet me at the coffee shop on main after school." Mike pleaded.

Kevin was taken aback at the boys tone. "Whatever." The redhead said as he hung up the phone.

Edd didn't look up as he said, "what did he want?"

Kevin rolled his eyes, "he wants to meet up after school tomorrow and talk. Says it's important." He forced a chuckle, but something didn't settle well. Mike sounded downright terrified.

"It can't hurt." Edd's voice was barely audible. The genius knew it was only a matter of time. _might as well get it over with_

Kevin rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at boy next to him. "I mean if you want to-" his voice trailed off.

Kevin's face was wrought with worry when Edd looked up. The raventte struggled against the usual thoughts as he said, "it'll be ok."

"Ok" Kevin said as he pulled Edd closer. Neither teen believed the smile.

...

Monday morning came all too early for Edd. Sleep eluded him as usual. As the lunch bell rang, Edd felt a sense of dread fill him. His friends were waiting for him, their faces doing little to hide the worry. _for me_ It's _all my fault_

"Hey sockhead, how goes it?" Eddy said as the trio headed to the lunch room.

"Everything is fine." Edd said exhausted.

"Really double D?" Ed asked concerned.

"Yes of course." Edd lied horribly. "Don't worry."

His friends just sighed and sat down.

Nazz, Nat and Rolf joined them.

"What's up dudes?" The blonde bombshell asked.

"Nothing really." Edd answered too quickly.

Nat raised an eyebrow. "Really man?"

Edd said nothing as he picked at his salad.

There was an audible sigh of frustration and concern.

"Dude, come on. You know you can talk to us." Nazz said.

"I know." Came Edd's weak reply as Kevin sat next to him.

Squeezing his boyfriend's hand softly, the jock said, "what's up?"

Nazz crossed her arms and said, "why don't you tell us?"

Kevin blinked at her. "What're talking about?"

Edd sighed. His logical mind told him that they only wanted to help. The emotional side told him not to worry them, that he could handle it. _I doubt it_ he thought as his gaze dropped. Forcing the words out, he said, "Mike called last night."

Eddy was pissed. "What the hell for?"

"He wants to talk." The raventte said simply.

There was a collective "why"

Kevin sighed saying, "hell if I know. Said it was important."

"Well are you going to?" Nat asked.

"I don't know honestly," Kevin said as Edd zoned out.

The raventte felt his depression creep in again as the warning bell rang. Putting on a smile that fooled no one, he headed to class.

...

The last bell rang and the boys made their way to Edd's car. Reaching for the handle, Kevin said, "you know we don't have to meet with that asshole."

"I know." Edd said getting into the car. "But we should get it over with."

Kevin looked at his boyfriend. He always put up a front. _why can't he just let me in_ The redhead sighed as he shut the door.

"Ok" he said as they headed to the coffee shop.

Mike was waiting for them as they pulled up. It took all of Kevin's strength not to punch him in the face.

"We're here, now talk." Kevin said as they sat down.

"Oh come on, not even a hello?" Mike joked nervously. _Dammit this won't end well_

The words triggered Edd's memory. "What did you want to talk about, Mike." He said flatly.

Mike stared at him for a moment before saying, "look I'm sorry about everything, ok? I wanted to apologize. I'm an asshole I know that."

Kevin scoffed. Edd looked at Mike coldly as he said, "what's your point?"

Mike swallowed and continued, "no point, I-I just feel like I should explain why I acted like an ass."

"And why is that, Garrett?" Kevin asked bitterly.

Mike felt anxiety build up. Looking away he said, "my dad-" the boy stopped and took a deep breath. _shit he'll kill me if he finds out._

"What about your dad?" Edd asked cautiously.

"My dad told me he'd kick me out if I lost to you again." He said finally, looking Kevin square in the eye.

"I don't understand." Edd said confused, "why would that matter?"

Mike's brown eyes were filled with fear as he spoke. "You don't understand. My dad, my dad is-"

"Is an asshole, we know" Kevin said, cutting him off, "now cut to the chase!"

"You only know part of him. He's way worse." Looking at Edd he continued, "worse than Charles even."

"You know nothing about him!" Edd said voice rising.

"Actually, I do. He's the reason my mom finally left. Not my dad, but him."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kevin said, temper spiraling.

"I mean it was Charles who smacked her around. My dad never hit her." His voice went quiet. "He saved that for me. Charles may have been more abusive but my dad is the one who is in control."

"Control of what?" Edd asked, hoping it wasn't what he thought.

"Everything. Look I know your mom told you what happened between them all."

Edd could only nod as he listened. _nothing will ever be ok_ he thought sadly.

"What she doesn't know is that my dad and your stepdad want you two out of the picture." _me too now_

"Why?" Kevin was getting irritated with the drag on.

Looking away again, Mike said, "because they think you're a threat to their way of life and-" Mike stopped mid sentence as his phone rang. Sighing with relief he answered it. "Hey Marie. Yea I'm with them now." He handed Edd the phone.

"Hello." Edd said shaking.

"Thank god! I've been trying to get a hold of you all day. You guys need to get over here right now."

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT

thanks everyone who's still reading! Much love and as always hope you're having fun!

More to come soon! I promise it won't take as long!


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

 **If any of you want an inside look into Mike's mind, may I suggest listening to Numb by Linkin Park. It explains it pretty much to a T. (And has been stuck in my head for days lol)**

 **Anyhoozle, here's chapter 29. A huge thanks to Auntie Shara for your help with the technicalities and added drama!**

 **...**

Edd's face paled at Marie's tone. "W-what's wrong, Marie?"

"It'll be better if you three get down here and hear _this_ in person." The Kanker replied quickly.

"Alright. We'll be there in a few minutes, ok?" Edd said numbly. _this can not be good_

"Hurry." Marie said as she hung up the phone.

"What's going on Edd?" Kevin asked as he handed Mike his phone.

"Marie wants all of us to come over there."

"All of us?" Mike asked, "Why?"

"She didn't say, but it sounded urgent."

Kevin felt his head start to spin. _now what_ he thought as the three left the coffee shop.

Ten minutes later, the boys sat at Marie's kitchen table.

"Ok so what was so important," Mike asked impatiently.

"Son," Brenda Garrett said as she walked in the kitchen, "I'm afraid I haven't been completely honest with you."

Kevin shook his head as he spoke, "God, what now?"

Marie slapped the redhead upside the head.

"What? I'm just saying that this whole thing is so fucked up! None of them have told the-" he was cut off by another whack.

"Shut up before I make you!" Marie said angrily.

Kevin rolled his eyes as he spoke, "fine, whatever."

Brenda looked at the two before continuing. "As I was saying, I think it's time I told you the whole truth."

Edd felt an air of dread as he asked quietly, "which is?"

The woman stared at the raventte. Her heart went out to him. _this really is fucked up_ she thought grimly. Taking a deep breath she carried on, "the truth is that John," she paused for a second. _no they need to know_ "the truth is John isn't your father."

"What?" Mike asked confused.

"Then who the fuck is?" Kevin asked.

Brenda spoke quickly, otherwise she'd never get it out, "Bob Rainer is your father. Nikolas is your half brother."

"The hell?" Kevin said as both Mike and Edd's face paled to the whitest shade imaginable.

...

 **Mike was pissed. They'd lost to Peach Creek, _again_. He knew his father would lay into him when he finally got home. He was in no hurry. Lost in his thoughts, Mike slowly walked to his car.**

 **"Garrett! Wait up!" A voice came from behind him. Turning around, he stuffed his hands in his pockets.**

 **"What do you want, Nikolas?"**

 **The blond shrugged, saying, "just to chat."**

 **"Ok." Mike said slowly, "what about?"**

 **Nikolas shrugged again, "I don't know. How was the game?"**

 **Scowling, Mike said, "we lost, _as usual_."**

 **"Oh. I'm sorry man."**

 **"Yeah, well." Mike said nonchalantly,** **glancing around. The parking lot was nearly empty by now.**

 **Nikolas noticed the empty lot as well. Taking a step closer to the teen, he said, "hey do you maybe want to out of here?"**

 **Mike blinked at him. _the hell_ he thought.**

 **Nikolas looked at Mike, waiting for an answer.**

 **"Uh, I guess." _rather not go home anyways_**

 **Nikolas smiled. "Great. Let's get some coffee. You look like you could use it."**

 **"Ok." Mike said cautiously. _must just be because dad got him transferred_ Mike thought as he got in his car and headed to the coffee shop.**

 **As he parked, Mike shook his nerves off. His father's words radiating through his mind. The teen jumped at a tap on his window. He sighed with relief when he saw Nikolas standing next to the door. The man smiled as Mike got out of the car.**

 **"Shall we?" Nikolas said.**

 **"Sure, I guess." _anything's better than going home now_**

 **"great."**

 **The two headed in. They sat in silence while they waited, for the waitress.**

 **Nikolas's hazel eyes glistened with curiosity as he said, "so how's your dad?"**

 **Mike looked at the table when he answered, "he's fine, I guess."**

 **"Just fine?" Nikolas asked, eyebrow raised.**

 **"Yea, well you know how he is."**

 **The blond nodded, "true, I shouldn't have even asked."**

 **"Its fine." Mike said as their coffee arrived. Mike took a drink of his,** **trying to avoid the eyes burning into him. _don't even think about it he thought you know what your dad will do_**

 **"Earth to Mike" Nikolas said, bringing Mike out of his thoughts.**

 **"S-sorry, what?"**

 **Nikolas smiled again. "I asked you what you were thinking about?"**

 **"N-nothing. Doesn't matter anyways."**

 **"Uh-huh sure." Nikolas said mischievously.**

 **Mike forced a blush away and tried changing the subject, "what's up with you, ya know besides the obvious." He chuckled slightly.**

 **"Oh you know, same shit, different day."**

 **Yeah, I know what you mean." _don't even think about it_**

 **Silence fell again as the two sipped their coffee. After they finished and paid, they left. The pair stood in front of the coffee shop, Mike still reluctant to head home.**

 **Nikolas picked up on Mike's hesitation. "If you don't want to go home yet, we can always take a walk? I mean hell, it isn't even seven yet."**

 **"Yeah, ok. Sure."**

 **Leaving their cars behind, they started down the street. After a few minutes, Mike noticed Nikolas inching closer to him. Soon their shoulders were mere centimetres apart. _just a coincidence_ he thought _nothing more_**

 **Mike moved away a bit, clearing his throat nervously. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Nikolas frown. The man didn't say anything however.** _told you it was just in your mind idiot_

 **After a few more silent minutes, Nikolas stopped. Mike nearly ran into him as he faced him.**

 **"The hell?" Mike said surprised.**

 **Nikolas's eyes bore into Mike's own. "I'm gonna be blunt with you." The man said.**

 **"Is that so, about what?" Mike said trying to sound like he didn't care.**

 **"I like you."**

 **"W-what?" Mike said barely audible.**

 **Nikolas leaned forward, placing his hands on the wall behind the teen, he said more forcefully, "I said, I like you. Always have. Sense we were kids."**

 **Mike just stared at the man in front of him.**

 **"Well?" Nikolas said exasperated.**

 **"Well w-what." Mike all but squeaked.**

 **Nikolas sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "This is pointless" he said frustrated. Grabbing Mike's shirt, Nikolas pulled the boy closer and planted a kiss firmly on his lips.**

 ** _oh God oh god_ Mike thought _this isn't happening it can't be_ as the kiss broke apart Mike stared into the hazel eyes looking back at him _can it?_**

 **"well" Nikolas asked again with a smirk.**

 **Mike didn't even bother hiding the blush this time as he smiled.**

 **"Yea, thought so." The blond said as his own smile widened.**

 **"Uh, maybe we should get back now?" Mike said trying to keep his voice steady. _dad's gonna be pissed as it is_**

 **"yeah, fine, in a minute'" Nikolas said grabbing Mike's hand and pulling him into an alley. Pushing the younger male against the wall, Nikolas again smashed his lips against Mike's.**

 **Mike was caught off guard, but didn't resist his advances. He forgot about his father and his warped views. The boy didn't care about that at the moment. All he could think about was the growing bulge in his pants as Nikolas started to undo his belt.** **Neither heard the footsteps approaching until it was too late.**

 **"What it God's holy name is going on here?" Mike froze. _oh God no_**

 **"Mike? What the fuck, is that you!" John Garrett's voice bellowed into the night again.**

 **Nikolas growled internally as he released Mike and turned around.**

 **"John, how are you this evening?" The blond said sweetly.**

 **"Yeah, hi whatever. Michael Carlos Garrett the hell do you think you're doing!"**

 **Mike shrunk into himself as he answered, "n-nothing dad."**

 **"Don't you dare fucking lie to me you goddam fairy! I shouldn't have fucking known! You're just like that faggot Barr! You disgrace. You sicken me!"**

 **Mike said nothing as his father's words rained down upon him. _I knew this would happen_ he thought as tears threatened to fall.**

 **"Oh my fucking God! Are you crying? You're a dam pansy! You are not my son!" The last sentence was met with a blow to the face. The force caused the quarterback to stumble. "Don't you dare even think of ccoming back into my house _ever_ again." John spit in the boy's direction and stormed off.**

 **It took Mike a minute to compose himself. When he did, he was beyond furious. He wasn't thinking clearly as he stormed out of the alley. Pulling out his phone, he texted his buddies. _this is going to end tonight_**

 **"Mike! Dude fucking wait will you?" Nikolas said catching up to him.**

 **"I'm done." Mike thought out loud.**

 **"Done with what?" Nikolas said as they made it back to the coffee shop.**

 **"I'm done with everything! That jackass is going to learn tonight!"**

 **"Who?"**

 **Mike's smile was sickening as he said, "Barr."**

 **...**

"dude?" Marie said "you ok?"

"Garrett, oy!" Kevin yelled.

"Shit, I made out and nearly hooked up with my brother!" Mike said without realizing it.

"What?" Edd said, feeling more alone than ever. _never going to be ok_

END OF CHAPTER TWENTY NINE

Thanks again Auntie Shara for your help! Much appreciated!

Ok have to ask, still enjoying my little fanfic? XD


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N**

 **I realized I haven't been exactly good with trigger warnings. Sorry about that y'all. I'm going to try to warn you better. Unfortunately the next chapters are coming with them. I love you still!**

 **This chapter contains drug and alcohol abuse.**

 **...**

Mike froze as he realized he'd let everything slip. _not good_ he thought _not fucking good_ fight or flight sunk in as he stared at his mother.

Flight won quickly as he stood up and said briskly, "I, uh, I need to get some air." Mike rushed out of the trailer, ignoring the calls sent after him.

As he reached his truck, the boy started to panic. "Shit," he said to himself, "what the hell is wrong with me?" Mike knew there was no excuse for what he did. Sighing heavily, the boy pulled out his lighter and a joint Normally he'd never light up around people but at the time he wasn't thinking straight.

Mike took a long hit. Holding the smoke in, he thought grimly, _dad's right, there really is something wrong with me_ Mike choked and coughed letting the smoke out. "Fuck, he's not even my dad." He saidas he took another hit, nearly jumping out of his skin at the knock on his window.

Looking out, he saw Edd standing outside. Rolling down the window partially, he said, "uh, hey Edd. Er, sorry about that." Mike fanned the air trying to keep the smoke away from the raventte.

Coughing, Edd said, "it's quite alright. I'm used to it."

"What do you mean?" Mike started to say, before being interrupted.

"Would you mind if we talk?" Edd said. He needed to find out a few things. _this is not good_

"uh, sure." Mike said tentatively, "hop in." He unlocked the passenger side door.

"Thank you," Edd said as he got in.

"What did you want to talk about?" Mike asked as he took another hit of the joint.

"Well," the genius said slowly, "I wanted to know what you meant back there."

Mike groaned. _Dammit not now_ the last thing he wanted to do was talk about Nikolas or his _father_

Edd could only imagine what Mike was thinking. His own nerves were a wreck. _oh dear_ he thought _might as well_ catching Mike's eye, Edd said fidgeting, "would you mind if I hit that?"

Mike stared at tthe raventte incredulously saying, "uh sure, I guess not." He handed him th r joint and gawked at the boy as he expertly inhaled the smoke.

As Edd passed the joint back to him, Mike said, "dude I wouldn't take you as someone who smoked."

Coughing, Edd said, "it has been some time since I have, but like I said, I'm used to it."

Mike shook his head. "Who'd of thought." He said as he passed the joint back to Edd.

"There are many things people do not know about me." Edd said shrugging.

Without thinking, _again_ , Mike said, "I get it same here."

At Mike's comment, Edd said, "and what would that be exactly?"

Mike sighed. It was pointless. He'd already outed himself anyway. Finishing off the joint he said, "look, it's complicated ok?"

"Obviously," Edd replied, "but if anyone will understand, I think I can."

Mike looked at the raventte. He'd never been able to admit it before, but he understood completely why Kevin liked him. Looking away, he said, "yea ok, I guess you would. The thing is my dad, er rather John, has always knocked me down with whatever I've done. Nothings ever been good enough. I knew he'd flip out if he _ever_ found out that I like guys." Mike stopped for a second. _it's now or never_ he thought as he continued, "after the game Saturday I tried avoiding home as long as possible. I couldn't face him. I knew it would end badly. Nikolas showed up and we went to get coffee. I tried not to think anything of it." He stopped again, trying to muster up the courage to continue.

Edd felt for Mike as he talked. The raventte knew all to well what he went through with his so called father. Luckily for Mike however, his mother had no qualms about her son. She was just worried about his safety. She had said as much after Mike had ran out. Edd looked at Mike and realized he had started talking again.

"I'm sorry," Edd said, "what was that?"

Mike sighed again and said, "I said, after we had coffee we took a walk. I really didn't wanna go home. As we walked, Nikolas kept getting closer to me. I didn't know what to think. Honestly I thought it was all in my fucking head. It wasn't though." Mike's eyes glazed over in thought. _why the hell did he have to be my dam brother_ his voice was quiet as he finished his story, "he told me he liked me, had for awhile. He kissed me and we ended up in the alley. Of course my dad, _not my dad ,_ walked by. It, it didn't end well."

Edd nodded, he could only imagine. Charles was bad enough. "I understand. But I have one more question." The raventte said cautiously.

Mike looked at him and sighed. "What?"

"Why did you two come to the dance?" Edd asked with extreme caution.

Mike felt horrible as he answered. "I don't know honestly. I-I guess I felt it was Kevin's fault my dad, er John, acted like shit towards me. Only me too."

"What do you mean?"

"He waved Nikolas off, as usual."

"Why?" Edd asked, unsure if he wanted to know the answer.

"I honestly have no idea." Mike said defeated.

"Oh." Was all Edd said as he saw Kevin and Marie come out of the trailer.

"Aw shit" Mike said as the two teens approached the truck.

"Dude that reeks." Marie said as the driver's side door opened.

"Yeah sorry about that." Mike said averting his eyes.

Kevin was shocked when Edd stepped out of the truck. "Since when do you smoke, well anything?" The redhead said, eyebrow raised.

Edd felt very self conscious as he spoke, "E-eddy thought it may help me cope with everything." _and how is that working for you now_ the genius thought as everyone looked at him. "Its been awhile since the last time." He said failing. All he could think of was how it would be too much for Kevin to handle. _he's too good for me_

Kevin looked at his boyfriend. He saw the worry forming in his blue eyes. The redhead's heart sunk again at the sight. Out loud he said, "hey I don't care babe, why would I? Edd mean hell I'd be a hypocrite if I did." Kevin laughed slightly as he finished.

Marie rolled her eyes as she said, "yea yea, y'all are potheads whatever. Did you find out what my cousin meant Double D, or not?"

Before Edd could even answer the tomboy, Mike spoke up, "yea I'm sorry I ran out. I just kinda freaked, ya know?"

"Yeah not really." Marie said, rolling her eyes again. "Talk."

Mike sighed again as he relayed Saturday's events for the second time. He was exhausted by the time he finished.

Marie's face softened. She had no idea how bad Mike's home life had been. She felt bad for her cousin as she said, "fuck dude, I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Yeah man." Kevin said.

"No I'm sorry," Mike said, "look I know I shouldn't have blamed you for my dad's shit, Kevin, but I wasn't thinking straight." Looking at the redhead, Mike continued, "sorry about your eye man."

Slightly taken aback, Kevin said, "eh, it'll heal."

...

Later that night, Kevin and Edd sat in the jock's living room. They had been studying but neither boy could concentrate. Edd's mind was reeling from everything, _as usual._ He closed his history book and sighed.

"What is it, babe" Kevin asked, looking up.

"I don't even know anymore, Kevin. I just do not know." Edd replied sadly. _I don't understand anything_ he thought _a I'm such a screw up_

Kevin did his best to keep his voice from breaking, "I know, nothing makes sense anymore. We'll get through this though. I know it."

"How, Kevin, how?" Edd said, slightly frustrated. "I don't even know what to think anymore." Numb depression sunk in again as Edd leaned back into the couch, broken.

Kevin grabbed Edd's hand and pulled him close. "I don't know how, but we will." _we have to_

...

As usual, Edd ccouldn't sleep. Careful not to wake Kevin up, the raventte got out of bed and headed downstairs. tea usually calmed him down enough to get a few hours of sleep. This was not the case tonight, however. Edd's mind was strained and exhausted.

As he sat on the couch, Edd contemplated the bottles in front of him. The genius had heard of people having a drink before bed. He had always been against alcohol. _I mean I did scold Nat Saturday_ he thought. Edd was at his wits end though.

Casting all rational thinking away, Edd opened the bottle of sleeping pills, popped four into his mouth, chasing them with Mr. Barr's vodka. As drowsiness overcame him, Edd thought, _I'm sorry I'm so sorry._

END OF CHAPTER THIRTY

Ok I'm going hide now...


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N**

 **I've decided to have Edd's playlist added for a bit. Goddess knows I binge listen as I write. May I suggest My Demons by Starset, Hopeless by Breaking Benjamin nd Bother by Stone Sour?**

 **Trigger-Self Harm**

 **...**

Kevin woke up to his alarm screaming, and an empty bed. Shutting it off, he looked around. "Edd?" he called out. Silence was all that answered. Uneasiness filled Kevin's stomach as he got up.

Walking down the hall, he stopped by the bathroom. Though the light was off, Kevin knocked anyways, praying for an answer as he said, "Babe, you in there?" Nothing. _oh god_ he thought, heading downstairs _something's not right_

Thoughts wracked Kevin's head. "D? Where are y-" The jock stopped in his tracks as he saw his boyfriend passed out on the couch. Mr. Barr's sleeping pills and vodka lay open on the coffee table.

Kevin rushed to Edd's side. _oh god_ he thought, kneeling down _no not him too_ "dammit Edd" Kevin said, shaking the ravenette "wake up!" the jock felt utterly helpless as he stared down at the boy he loved. Tears streamed down Kevin's face as he shook Edd's shoulders again. _oh god why_

Edd stirred slightly. Blues eyes blinked slowly open. "K-kevin?" he said sitting up. Edd looked at the jocks tear stained face. "Kevin, what is wrong?"

"oh thank god!" Kevin practically yelled, as he wrapped the boy in a bear hug. "I thought I lost you! You scared the hell out of me dork!"

"Lost me?" Edd asked as Kevin released him. "Why would you think tha-" his eyes widened as last night flooded back. Staring at the worried redhead in front of him, Edd said, "Oh dear. I-i'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." the genius dropped his gaze as he trailed off. _all my fault_

Tears still stung Kevin's eyes as he spoke, "You didn't mean to scare me? I was scared almost to _death_! What were you thinking Edd?"

"I, I just wanted to get some sleep" Edd said, avoiding Kevin's terrified gaze. _all my fault_

The look on Edd's face was enough to break the redhead's heart. Kevin knew Edd had to be fighting himself _as usual_ Sitting next to him, Kevin said softly, "I'm sorry I yelled, it's just I don't want to loose you"

Edd's voice was barely a whisper as he spoke, "I'm sorry." He felt defeated. _never going to be ok_ "I j-just couldn't sleep."

Kevin gripped Edd's hand trying to keep the worry out of his voice, "I can't even imagine what goes on in your head, Edd. Just promise me you won't ever do this again." Edd didn't answer as numb depression crept in _again_

Kevin cupped his dorks face in his hands, turning it to face his own, he said, "Promise me that Edd." _please_

Edd felt alone as he stared into Kevin's green eyes. Trying his best to sound alright, he said, "I promise."

Kevin sighed in relief. Standing up, he held out a hand. "Come on, we better get ready for school. Wouldn't want to be late, would you?" the redhead said with a forced chuckle.

Edd couldn't care less about school at the moment, but he took Kevin's hand and stood up. "No, I suppose not."

...

For Edd, the week drug on. The normally enthusiastic bookworm was honestly tired of school. Wherever he looked, his friends were there, worried over him. The ravenette felt horrible. He knew in his heart that _it was all his fault._ Edd just wanted them to stop and be happy again, so he pushed on, _as usual._

As Friday rolled around, so did Halloween. Nazz's parties were always the talk of the town, an then some. Edd hoped it would lessen everyone's stress _over him._ He hated seeing them so worried.

Marie caught up with Edd as the final bell rung. The bluenette knew Edd had been putting up a front all week. They all knew. The genius had always been stubborn, and worried about others more than himself.

Edd jumped as he shut his locker, finding the Kanker standing behind him. "S-salutations Marie. How are you?"

"I'm fine." she said rolling her eyes ever so slightly, "How are you. And don't lie to me!"

Edd was taken aback by the girls tone. "I'm ok." he replied slowly, "Really."

She didn't believe him for a second. "Dude, you can talk to me, you know that right?"

"yes I know." he said too brightly. Changing the subject, he said, "We should probably go home and get ready for the Halloween party."

The tomboy nearly screamed in frustration. She managed to keep her voice in check however saying, "Yeah, ok. Come on let's go."

Edd let out a sigh of relief as they headed out the doors.

...

Kevin and the Eds met the duo at the costume store. As the teens waited for the salesperson, Edd tried to advert his friends thoughts. The ravenette picked up a silicone brain. "Kevin" he said, "think fast!"

The jock turned, but it was too late, Edd had already tossed the prop. It hit Kevin in the forehead and everyone busted out laughing.

"So not fair!" Kevin said, turning crimson. "I wasn't ready."

"Excuses, excuses" Eddy said, picking up the brain, still laughing. "Guess you should use your _head_ next time." The remark left everyone reeling with laughter again as the saleslady emerged from the back.

She raised an eyebrow as she said, "Here you guys go. Can I help you with anything else today?"

Marie tried to stifle her laughs before she answered, "N-no I think we're g-good."

Ed grabbed their bags from the woman's hands. The gentle giant smiled wide as he said, "Thank you and happy Halloween." The group left the store, laughter finally subsiding.

The party was due to start for another three hours. The teens decided to grab a quick bite to eat before heading home to get ready.

Pulling up to Burger King, Kevin and Edd got out and waited for the others. Kevin lit up a cigarette. Looking at Edd with thoughtful eyes, he said, "What're you thinking about dork?"

Edd put a small smile on. Trying to sound reassuring, he said, "Why, nothing really. I'm excited about Nazz's party however."

 _I hope you're really ok_ Kevin thought puffing on his cigarette. Out loud he said "Yea, so am I. It'll be fun."

"I am sure it will." Edd said as everyone else pulled into the parking lot. Marie couldn't help but smile when she saw the couple. She may not have had a chance with him, but at least Edd had Kevin to look after him.

"Come on shovelchin," Eddy said, "Hurry up, I'm starving."

"yea, yea," Kevin said, finishing his cigarette, "I'm done."

"good, now lets go." the shortest Ed said.

...

Edd looked in the mirror. Thankfully his wig covered his scar. The ravenette had decided on Albert Einstein. He usually hated Halloween and all it contained. Charles had drilled into his head that it was the day of the devil since he was young. This year was different however. _In so many ways_ The boy was actually excited, for once. Satisfied with his appearance, Edd headed downstairs.

Kevin was in the kitchen when Edd came down. The redhead was dressed as Kyo Sohma. Edd could not hide his surprise when he saw him.

Kevin took notice of the shock on his boyfriend's face. "What?" he said.

"n-nothing," Edd stammered. "It's just I didn't know you liked anime is all."

Kevin felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. Rubbing the back of his neck he said sheepishly, "Yea, well I do."

Edd couldn't help but smile. Leaning forward, he said "Watashi wa anata ga kawai to omoimasu." before kissing him. Kevin's blush only deepened as he kissed Edd back. The kiss broke apart at a knock on the door.

Edd opened the door to reveal Ed and Eddy. Ed was dressed as the Cyclops while Eddy had decided on Daniel Bryan. "Salutations." Edd said, letting the two in.

"Hi Double D." Ed said, "Do you like my costume?"

"It's wonderful, Ed" Edd replied.

"Are you and shovel chin ready to go?" Eddy asked grabbing a coke from the fridge. Eyeing the football player, he continued, "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I am Kyo Sohma." Kevin said, nervously.

"whoever that is" the wrestler said, "Are you ready?"

"I do believe so, yes." Edd said.

"Ok, come on lets go then!"

Edd quickly scrawled a note to his mother and the teens left. Music could be heard thorough out the cul-de-sac as they approached Nazz's. They headed around to the blonde's backyard where the party was already in full swing.

Nat and Rolf were the first to see the newcomers. "It's about time you guys got here!" Nat said. He was dressed as Princess Leia.

Eddy snorted when he saw him. "Why are you dressed as a chick, dude?" he asked.

Nat raised an eyebrow, "I'm not _just_ a chick. I am Princess Leia" he said with seriousness.

"That doesn't answer my question tho-" Eddy was cut off as a thin Han Solo walked up.

"He's dressed as Leia, because I refused to wear a dress." the stranger said.

"Eh, my legs look better in it anyways." Nat said, shrugging. Turning back, he continued, "this is Rave by the way."

Edd smiled and said, "It's nice to meet you, Rave. My name is Edd."

"Kevin." Kevin said inclining his head. Pointing at Eddy he continued, "The shortstack is Eddy, and that's Ed."

Rave raised an eyebrow at the introductions, but said, "Nice to meet you too."

"yea, good." Nat, "Everyone knows eachother now. Come on lets dance!" Rave just rolled his eyes as he was pulled onto the makeshift dance floor. Edd laughed outright at his expression.

Eddy and Ed departed leaving the two alone for the moment. Kevin was about to ask Edd if he wanted to dance, but Marie and Nazz walked up. Marie was decked out in Kiss makeup, and Nazz wore a Cleopatra dress.

"Why are you guys always the last ones to arrive?' Nazz asked, teasing.

"My apologies, Nazz. We got lost!" Edd joked.

Marie nearly choked on her drink as she laughed. Grabbing a napkin, she said "At least you're here now. Come on let's party!"

They joined everyone as Thriller started playing over the speakers. Kevin laughed as Rolf tried to dance. The son of a shepheard still had yet to understand the ways of this land, but it didn't stop him from having fun. It didn't stop any of the kids, including Edd. The ravenette genuinely enjoyed himself.

Relief washed through everyone's minds as Edd danced, laughed, and smiled. _finally_

 _..._

The night ended all to quickly for Edd, but he didn't let it deter him. He had had fun. His depression was kept at bay, _for now_. Kevin and Edd made there way back to the genius's house. His mother wasn't home yet, but that was to be expected. Edd headed upstairs to take a much needed shower, while Kevin got a horror movie and popcorn set up.

As Edd began to undress, his phone rang. His stomach fell as he recognized the police station's number. _what now_ he thought answering. "H-hello?"

"Eddward Vincent?"

"Yes?"

"This is Officer Lucas. Your mother has been in an accident."

Edd's face paled. "What't happened?" he asked quietly.

"I'm afraid Your stepfather and another man ran her car off the road. She's in critical condition. I think you better get down here asap."

"yes of course." Edd said ending the call. He stared at his reflection. _all my fault_ he thought _never going to be ok all my fault_ Edd felt himself spinning as he opened the medicine cabinet. He stared at the contents, unfeeling. _all my fault it's all my fault._

His mind was blank as Edd grabbed the straight razor that still lay in there. It was second nature by now, releasing the numbness. Edd hadn't realized he sat on the tub. The only thoughts resonating through his mind were release and guilt. His eyes clouded over as he pushed the razor into his flesh. There was no pain as the blood flew. No tears, just release from one cut after another. Edd watched hazely as the tile changed from white to red. _all my fucking fault_

END OF CHAPTER 31

I have no words myself, I'm sorry...


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N**

 **Edd's playlist: Had Enough-Breaking Benjamin, Let the Guilt Go-Korn, Razor's Edge-Meatloaf**

 **...**

Kevin set up the movies while Edd was in the shower. The redhead scrolled through Facebook while he waited. Forty minutes passed and the raventte still hadn't emerged. Kevin began to worry.

Heading upstairs, Kevin couldn't hear water running. _weird_ he thought as he knocked. "Edd, you alright in there?" There was no answer. He tried the handle. Opening it easily, Kevin cried out. Edd was sitting on the tub, blood ran down his arm and pooled at his feet.

Blue eyes looked up, unfeeling.

Mere seconds passed as Kevin rushed next to Edd. "What the hell did you do Edd." He said grabbing the nearest towel, wrapping it around his arm. The blood soaked through quickly, while Edd sat there, zombie like.

"Shit, shit, shit." Kevin repeated, as he pulled the raventte up. Working their way downstairs, Kevin made it to the couch. _too much blood_ Kevin thought rushing upstairs for another towel _too much fucking blood why_ applying the pressure, Kevin quickly called Eddy. He needed help getting Edd to the hospital. _too much God dam blood_

Eddy answered on the second ring. "What the hell man? I was almost asleep." He said groggily.

"Never mind that!" Kevin said urgently, "we need to get Edd to the hospital _now!_ "

Eddy was wide awake now. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Just get over here here and _help_ me!" Kevin was frantic as he hung up the phone. "Edd look at me!" The genius stared but he couldn't see. "Dammit! Where is he" Kevin asked aloud as the door swung open.

"Shit what the hell happened?" Eddy said, rushing over.

"He went up to take shower." Kevin said as the two hoisted Edd up. "I went to check on him and I found him like this. I don't know why." Kevin's voice cracked as they brought Edd to the car.

Putting him in the backseat, Eddy said, "I'll drive, get in." Kevin didn't need telling twice. The fifteen minutes that had passed seemed like an entirety as Eddy ignored speed limits. _why Edd_ Kevin thought as they pulled up to the ER.

They moved quickly as they got Edd out and into the hospital. Panic filled Eddy's voice as he called for help. A nurse rushed out with a stretcher as Edd's blue eyes faded in and out.

 _too much fucking blood_ resonated through Kevin's mind over and over as he collapsed in a chair. Eddy sat down next to him, running his hands through his hair. Sighing, the wrestler said, "fuck man, what are we gonna do?"

Kevin's mind was still reeling but be managed to say, "I d-don't know. We should probably tell Barbara though."

"Yeah." Eddy replied, sighing again. Kevin pulled out his phone and called Edd's mom. There was no answer

"The hell?" He said, ending the call. "She always answers."

Eddy pulled out his own phone and dialed Lee Kanker, hoping to get a hold of Mrs. Vincent that way. Thankfully Lee answered. "Not good time dude. What do you want?" She said hurriedly.

The girls tone caught him off guard but he still asked, "hey is sockhead's mom still there? It's important."

The line was silent for a moment. "Uh, haven't you talked to him yet," came Lee's answer finally.

"No. What the hell is going on Lee!" Eddy couldn't hide the desperation from his voice. Kevin's eyes widened in fear.

"You should talk to double D."

"I fucking can't! We're at the dam hospital because he cut himself again!" Eddy screamed. "Now what the _fuck_ is going on woman!"

"Oh my god" Lee said quietly. Breathing deeply she continued, "Charles and someone else ran her off the road about an hour ago. She's at the hospital now."

"The fuck!" Eddy hung the phone up quickly and jumped up.

"What the hell?" Kevin asked, terrified.

Reaching the nurses station, Eddy said, "apparently Edd's mom is already here."

"What?" Kevin couldn't imagine how Barbara could knoalready.

"Yea, Charles ran her off the fucking road!" Eddy was pissed. Getting the nurse's attention, he said, "can you tell me where Barbara Vincent is?"

Kevin's heart fell. _that explains why_ he thought as the young nurse looked sadly at the boys. Trying to keep her voice calm, she said, "She's in ICU. I'm afraid only family is allowed." Glancing at her paperwork again, she continued, "is your friend family?"

Eddy was exasperated. "Yea, he's her dam son!"

"Oh dear." The woman felt for the boys. "I am so sorry, was all she could manage.

Both boys felt like screaming, realizing it pointless to try getting more info. They both sulked back to the waiting room, defeated. "What in the hell are we gonna do." Eddy asked again.

Kevin could only shake his head. The silence was broken by Kevin's phone going off. It was Marie. Answering it, Kevin said, "yeah."

"What the hell is going on!" Came the bluenettes angry reply.

"Edd's in the hospital and apparently so is his mom." Kevin said disheartened.

"Fuck! I'll be there soon!" Marie said, ending the call. Kevin placed his head in his hands as they waited.

...

Marie and her family were there in ten minutes. It's was another twenty five before the doctor came out. His face was haggered as he spoke, "Edd's lost a lot of blood, but he will be ok. Thankfully you came when you did. I don't know how much longer he would have hung on if you hadn't."

The group let out a collective sigh of relief. "Can we see him?" Kevin asked hopefully.

The doctor gave a small smile saying, "ok, but only two at a time ok?" It was good enough for Kevin and Eddy. The two followed the doctor back.

Edd was laying in the hospital bed. His skin was completely ashen and he was hooked up to Iv's and boys were at a loss for words when they saw him. _oh God Edd_ Kevin thought as he picked up the his boyfriend's limp hand.

Eddy wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. His best friend could never catch a break. _Dammit_

They sat in silence for awhile as Edd just lie there. Eddy couldn't handle seeing his friend like that. The wrestler knew he needed to do something, getting up to leave he said, "I-I'm gonna go get Marie so she can see him." Kevin only nodded as he left.

"Oh Edd" Kevin said placing his forehead against his dork's, "why didn't you just _talk_ to me?"

"Jesus." Marie said from the doorway.

Kevin looked up briefly, then returned his gaze back to Edd's.

"I c-can't believe this," the tomboy said, her voice failing.

"Neither can I," Kevin said quietly.

The doctor knocked on the door frame. Poking his head in he said, "I just thought I'd let you know Edd's mother's been moved from ICU. She's going to be fine." Looking at Edd's vitals, he continued, "We can move Edd now as well."

"Good." Kevin and Marie both said.

...

Edd groaned. His arm and head hurt like hell. Opening his eyes, the raventte tried sitting up. He winced in pain as something tugged on his arm. Looking down he saw the IV and bandages. Laying back, he groaned again. _what happened_ he thought.

"Oh thank God!" Janice said. "You're awake!" Edd stared at the woman. He couldn't imagine why she was there.

Janice walked over to the bed. Smiling weakly, she said, "you both worried the hell out of us."

"B-both?" Edd managed, looking around. He sunk back into the pillow when he saw his mother laying in the bed next to his. "Oh," was all he could say as everything came flooding back.

Janice Kanker saw the look in Edd's eyes. Patting the boys hand gently, she said, "it's ok. She was awake half hour ago. We've been waiting for you to come around."

We've?" Edd asked as Marie walked in.

Seeing Edd awake, the girl nearly dropped the can of pop in her hand. Rushing over, she exclaimed, "it's about time!" Poking her head out the door she yelled, "Hurry up you two! He's awake!"

Edd could hear footsteps approaching fast. Within seconds, Kevin and Eddy were surrounding Edd's bed. "Oh my god." His best friend said, relief washing over him.

Tears welled in Kevin's eyes as he looked at Edd. "You're awake, finally," the redhead said softly.

Edd avoided everyone's eyes. He couldn't handle the guilt he felt. He hadn't before, but it was worse now. He couldn't do _anything_ right anymore. Gazing at his mother, he said, "I'm sorry to have worried you all."

Janice took in the look on Edd's face. Knowing she couldn't do anything at the time, she said, "I'm going to get some coffee." Her words barely registered as she left.

"Dude, sockhead, you scared the hell out of us!" Eddy broke the silence meekly.

"I'm sorry." Edd said again, automatically.

"What were you even thinking?" Marie said gently.

Edd finally looked away from his mother. Emotionless, he said, "nothing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Eddy said, hoping for an explanation. None came however, as the raventte stared away again. The wrestler just sighed.

"Why can't you just talk to us babe?" Kevin finally said.

The look on his friend's faces were more than Edd could bear. Closing his eyes exhausted, he said, "because it's pointless."

"The hell do you mean it's pointless double D?" Marie said. Edd just sighed. _never going to be ok_

After several minutes of silence, Marie let it drop, _for now_. The girl could only hope Edd would open up soon. Edd was relieved, he couldn't handle seeing his friends like this. _all because of me_

...

Monday morning rolled around. Edd was still in the hospital. His friends had to go back to school. Before leaving, Kevin gripped his hands, saying gently, "I have no idea what's going on in your head. I wish you would just let me in. I'll will try my best to help you. If only you would _let_ me." Edd said nothing. Kevin sighed helplessly. Kissing Edd's forehead, he said, "I'll see you after school, ok? I love you."

Edd nodded as he left and said, "I love you too."

Barbara Vincent wanted to cry at her son's voice. She knew he blamed himself for everything. He couldn't see that he had nothing to do with the accident. Charles was just a corrupt man. Her voice was still hoarse but she managed a weak, "you need to stop blaming yourself, Eddward."

"I can't mother," was Edd's weaker reply. "I just, I just feel so screwed up."

Barbara wanted to cry at her son's words. Before she could say anything else, however, a voice came from the doorway. "Oh yes my dear boy, it's not _your_ fault." John Rainer said, entering the room, "it's your mother's fault for telling you everything. You weren't ready to know."

Both Vincents froze. _will it ever end_ Barbara thought as Edd sat up. Fury raged in his eyes as he spoke, "you have no right to be here!"

John chuckled before answering. "Oh? I don't? And who's to say I don't, hmm?"

Edd's voice still spewed venom at the man, "neither of us want you here! Haven't you done enough?"

"Oh, I've only begun." The judge said as he turned to leave. With one last look, he finished, "The real question is, have you two had enough?"

END OF CHAPTER THIRTY TWO

Ok, ok don't kill me yet!

Hope y'all are still liking this rollercoaster!


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N**

 **Ok, ok I know it's been awhile. I'm sorry! Between technical difficulties and lack of motivation (don't look at me like that) I haven't been very forthcoming with the updates. I promise to work on that!**

 **Anyhoozle, last chapter I realized I said John Rainer instead of Garrett, I don't know how to edit so hopefully y'all understand it was the judge and that I didn't confuse you too much.**

 **Edd's Playlist**

 **Not Enough-DELAIN**

 **Somewhere I belong-Linkin Park**

 **Storm the Sorrow-EPICA**

 **...**

Edd wanted to scream out in frustration. Couldn't life give him a break _just once_? The genius knew deep down it was John behind his mothers not so accident, he just had no proof. The judge's status was too high and his name too well known. Edd was at a loss as he fought himself for peace.

Edd fell into a restless sleep as he tried to find a solution to everything. He awoke to Kevin's green eyes staring into his own. Faking his best smile, he said, "Hello Kevin. How was school?"

Kevin didn't even try matching Edd's smile, they both knew it was a lie. "School was school. Everyone asked about you, though."

"oh" the ravenette said, "that's kind of them to worry, but there really is no need. I'm quite fine."

"There's no use in lying to him, Eddward." His mother said, sitting up, "It's quite clear you are _not_ fine."

"Mother, really," Edd said facing her, "I will be."

Barbara could only sigh. Her son definitely got her stubbornness, and his father's empathy. Kevin looked between mother and son, Mrs Vincent may not have been an ideal parent, ever, but it was clear to the redhead that her heart had always been in the right place. Even if that place was dark.

"She's right, D. I know you're hurting-" Kevin was cut off as the doctor walked in.

"Ah, glad to see you both awake!" he said, smiling brightly. "now I can tell you the good news!"

"What would that be?" Edd asked skeptically.

"That you can go home today!" the doctor replied. "Well, at least you can. I'd still like your mother to stay a few days to make sure her head injuries are healing nicely." Todd Lorry tried his best to reassure the three in front of him. It was clear from the moment the Vincent duo was admitted, that there was more to this than either were letting on. He continued, "I do however want you to follow up with your family doctor, Edd."

Edd's voice was hallow as he asked, "For?"

Doctor Lorry looked at the teen sadly. There was so much pain hidden in his eyes. "I want you to try out an anti-depressant and possibly find someone to talk to."

"Like a shrink?" Kevin asked abruptly.

"I suppose some may call them that, yes." the doctor replied.

Edd was not happy about the suggestion. The last thing the teen wanted, was yet another person to worry about him. Keeping his voice as steady as he could, Edd said, "I will make an appointment in a few days."

Todd nodded, saying "Good, I'm glad to hear that. Now that that's settled, let's get you out of here, shall we?"

...

Edd didn't want to face the kids at school. Luckily for him, the school wanted him to take the rest of the week off. Any other time, the genius would be frantic about the loss of class, lately it didn't matter.

He spent the week mostly in his bedroom. Kevin and the rest of the cul-de-sac came over after school Tuesday and Wednesday, but by Thursday with barely any interaction, they slowly dwindled. Edd was secretly grateful. He hadn't intentionally pushed them away, but it was a welcome relief. Kevin and the Eds refused to give up, however.

Friday morning Barbara was released from the hospital. Doctor Lorry said her swelling had went down enough to go home. Matthew Barr drove Edd to pick her up.

"How are you doing, Edd?" the man asked, casting a look sideways.

"I'll be fine, Mr. Barr. Thanks for asking."

"You're welcome, but that doesn't really answer my question, now does it?"

Edd stared ahead, avoiding his glance, "No, I suppose not."

Silence fell. Matthew wanted to prod more, but he knew it would be no use. The boy was shutting everyone out. He sighed as they pulled into the hospital parking lot. Turning to Edd, he said, "look, ignoring those who care about you isn't going to solve anything Edd. If anything, it's going to make things worse for them. All we want to do is help you through this, ok? I'm not going to lie and say everything is going to be peachy keen. This is a fucked up situation if I've ever seen one. But I will tell you this son, you have people who love and support you. People who only want to see you back to your old self. Your allies sure as hell outweigh your enemies. I'm sure you have more who are on your side than you realize. I wish I could make you see that. I think we all do. I'm sorry to be so blunt with you, but you need to put your big boy pants on and accept the help we're all offering."

Edd stared at the only true father figure in his life. He knew Matthew was right, but he just couldn't deal with the pain he brought to everyone. Edd hated seeing the look on his friend's faces, and worse Kevin's. Knowing it was his situation that put it there. He felt lost knowing he wasn't alone.

Opening the car door, Edd said, "I know I need to Mr. Barr, but I can't, not right now. It's too much for everyone. I have to do this on my own." With the finality, Edd shut the door and headed inside to find his mother.

...

Monday found Edd avoiding his friends like the plague. Lunch rolled around, but the ravenette didn't feel like eating, or social interaction. He raced to the library as soon as the bell rang. Making a beeline towards his beanbag, Edd pulled out his phone and plugged in his headphones. He was lost in Linkin Park and jumped nearly a foot when Jonny sat down next to him.

Removing his headphones, he said, "H-hello Jonny, I didn't hear you come in."

"I know, that was the point. If you had you wouldn't have stuck around, now would you?" Jonny said, cocking his head to the side.

Edd stared at the boy, bewildered. Jonny had never been one to get into others lives. He'd always kept to himself, only really interacting with Plank. "I suppose not." he said slowly.

"Exactly." Jonny said, point blank. "But since you're here, you may as well listen, right?"

Edd sighed, "Jonny, I'm fine-"

"No you're not. You know that, I know that, we all know it." Jonny said, interrupting him. "But that's not what I want to talk about anyways."

Edd stared at him again. _this really is out of character_ he thought as he said, "Ok, then what do you want to talk about then?"

Leaning back into his beanbag, Jonny said, "I want to tell you a story."

"A story-"

Jonny held up hand. "Yes a story. A story about a boy feeling so alone surrounded by people. People who may have been state appointed true, but people who still cared for him. After his parents abandoned when he was six. He was thrown into the foster care system and bounced from home to home until he was ten. It took four years for him to finally be placed in a home where there was someone who actually _cared_ for him. Despite finally being safe however, the boy still felt alone. He'd been alone for years. What was to say this time would be different, right? Sure, there were kids his age in the neighborhood. They were all nice. The boy didn't want to get attached though. He figured he get transferred again like _always_. Even after the foster home became his permanent home when he was eleven. Being adopted was nice, but he still felt secluded and outcast. The boy had parents again but he was so used to taken care of himself, that he forgot to take care of himself. I know that makes no sense, but it's what happened. The boy craved friendship so much, he created friends. It felt right to him. He knew it wasn't real, but it worked. Until the boy got older that is."

Edd's eyes never left Jonny's face as he talked. The teen managed to ask, "What happened when the boy got older?"

Jonny looked at Edd and sadly smiled, "As he got older, he realized that choosing to be by himself instead of the kids in his neighborhood just made the loneliness inside of him worse. He tried branching out to those around him. He still held onto his clutch, his safety net if you will, just in case it all fell apart again. He always kept up his guard, even when he began making real friends. Truth be told, he still does. He's surrounded by people who are there for him, but he stays quiet. When he isn't he's always goofy. Putting up a front is so much easier than letting people in. So much easier. But one day not long ago, something happened."

"What happened?"

"There was a fight at school. Almost every kid from his neighborhood was involved, including the boy. But just as things began to worsen, a football player and a very quiet genius he knew from around the area broke it up." Jonny looked at Edd's wide eyes and continued, "How, you ask? Well the football player is an easy one to guess, obviously. No surprise there. What shocked the entire school, however was the usually quiet genius. He actually shouted. It was completely out of character. It wasn't a mean shout. There were no nasty words from him. It was just a plea of desperation more than anything. But that one little incident changed the boy. In fact in changed everyone around him. The kids in the boy's neighborhood realized something that day. And so did the boy. Do you know what that was?"

Edd shook his head. "No."

"They all, especially the boy, realized that all their differences, all their anger, all their pain and hatred, all of that was nothing if it meant hurting those who they cared about. Or those who cared about them. See without ever knowing it, the genius was cared about throughout the neighborhood, just like the boy. Neither knew, not really. But that one fateful fight showed the boy it. Oh, did it ever. Everyone around them were friends to some extent but they threw it out the window during that fight. But when the genius broke down, it made them all realize something was very wrong. It may never be all right entirely, it's gotten so bad, but it will eventually be. The boy now knows this. He just wishes the genius could too. No one is truly alone, even if they want it that way. It isn't good. Sometimes all it takes is one act, one person, one _story_ to make a difference. To change the course from bad, to maybe ok. The boy can only hope that the genius will too realize being alone isn't always the way it has to be."

Jonny got up as he finished his story. Holding his hand out to Edd, he said, "Need a hand getting out of that thing?"

"sure" came Edd's reply as the warning bell went off.

END OF CHAPTER THIRTY THREE

Thanks to everyone whose followed faved ect! Much love!

Out of curiosity, what do y'all think of Edd's playlist?


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N**

 **I'm back! I know, it's been awhile since I've updated, I'm sorry! Motivation left me, as per usual. No excuse I know, but anyways, hope y'all enjoy!**

 **Edd's Playlist**

 **The Light-Disturbed**

 **Sing-MCR**

 **Prayers for the Damned-Sixx-A. M.**

 **...**

Edd grabbed four loaves of bread off the shelf. He tossed them into the cart and glanced at the list his mother made. "Onions and celery", he thought pushing the cart down the aisle.

It was almost Thanksgiving and Barbara insisted they host a proper holiday. Edd thought the whole ordeal preposterous, but after everything that had happened the last two months, he figured one holiday wouldn't kill him.

Turning the corner, Edd slammed into another cart. Stammering, he said "I-im sorry, how clumsy of me, oh hello Dr. Lorry, good to see you again."

Todd waved his hand, "Don't worry about it, Edd. It's nice to see you again, too. How are you feeling?"

"I still feel dizzy and tired occasionally."

"That's completely normal"', the doctor said nodding, "as long as you continue your iron pills, you'll be just fine. What about everything else? Did you ever make an appointment to talk to someone?"

Edd shifted his eyes, "I did actually." In truth he did, but he only went once. Edd had avoided any contact from the therapist since. The genius saw no need in taking up someones valuable time, when more deserving people required her help.

The young doctor didn't believe him. Catching Edd's eye, he said, "are you sure? If not I can recommend some colleagues of mine for you..."

"No, no it's fine," Edd said quickly, "I have seen someone... once"' he finished reluctantly.

"Hmm, well it's a start." Dr. Lorry said, "you know Edd, therapy is not a bad thing. It does a lot of people a lot of good, everyday."

Edd just nodded, logically he knew this.

"In fact," the doctor continued, "it did me wonders, after my dad was killed."

"A-after your father was killed?" Edd asked, intrigued.

"Yes, I was just starting medical school at the time, he was a drunk and he caused an accident one night. A man died, my dad never did forgive himself. Neither did that mans brother apparently."

"Pardon me?"

"Oh, the brother sought my father out and attacked him. Not that I blame him, honestly, but one correct blow to the chest and his heart stopped beating."

"Oh dear," Edd said sympathetically, "I am so sorry."

The doctor shrugged, "don't be Edd. Not your fault. My mom made me go to therapy afterwards. I glad she did though, because I had been this close to dropping out of school, but the guy I saw helped me through it all. If it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't even be having this conversation with you." The doctor amiled.

"I suppose that is true..."

"It is," Dr. Lorry said warmly, "now I can't force you to do anything, but I do wish you would go back. Can you at least promise to do so?"

Edd felt bad, but said, "I will think about it."

"Good, I'm glad. Have a happy Thanksgiving, Edd!"

"You as well, Doctor Lorry." Edd said, walking away to finish shopping.

...

Barbara was in the kitchen when Edd got home.

"Hello mother," he said dropping the bags on the table, "do you need any help?"

"Hello Eddward," his mother replied, looking up from the dough she was kneading, "no, I don't think so. Unless you want to prep the stuffing for me."

Edd nodded and began taking the bread out, and ripping it apart. Placing the pieces into a bowl, he asked, "do you think this will be too much food?"

His mother laughed, "of course not, Thanksgiving is the time to splurge!"

"True, but it is only going to be the four of us, correct?"

Barbara looked at her son, "did you forget?"

"Forget what?"

She laughed again, "I invited the neighborhood, figured, why not? After everything everyone's been through this year, may as well make use of the holiday right?"

"Oh, yes" Edd said, "I did forget, I suppose." The boy fell silent as he chopped vegetables. Tomorrow would be long indeed.

"Don't worry son, it's going to be all right." Barbara said, "hand me the blueberry compote, would you? Better get this pie in the oven."

...

"Oy, sockhead." Eddy said, jumping on Edd's bed, "wake up! Your mom needs help setting the table."

Edd groaned, looking at the clock, he saw it was just past nine. "I am awake," he said.

"It's about dam time," Eddy said, "now get out of bed. You know I can't fold dam napkins."

"I would," the ravenette said, "if you would get off of me."

"Yea, yea," Eddy said, rolling off the bed, "hurry up, I swear Lumpy's gonna go mad running around down there." Eddy continued to mumble as he left the room.

"Someone's cheerful." Edd said to himself as he got up. "This should be fun." Edd got dressed and headed downstairs.

Ed nearly toppled the boy over when he got outside. "Double D, I missed you," he said, bringing Edd into a bear hug.

"It's only been two days," Edd squeaked out.

"Two days, too long, Double D!" Ed said, dropping his friend. "I didn't want to see my grandma in Florida, but mom made me."

"I know Ed, I know." Edd replied, walking to the table, where Kevin and his mother were struggling to fold napkins.

"Morning, D," Kevin said, smiling, "how'd you sleep."

"I slept well, thank you" Edd said, staring in horror at the mess before him, "good lord, has no one shown you how to properly fold a napkin before?"

Kevin and Barbara laughed. "Nope, guess you'll have to show me, huh dork?" Kevin said, handing over the napkin he was currently working on.

Edd snatched it out of the redhead's hands, "yes, I will."

Barbara stood up, "now that the _expert_ is awake," she said, "boys, would you mind helping me in the kitchen, please?"

Eddy grumbled, while Ed excitedly said, "oooh, oooh can I help with the gravy, please?"

"Sure, Ed," Barbara said, "come on, I'll show you." The three went inside, leaving Kevin and Edd alone.

"This is nice, isn't it?" Kevin asked.

"Hmm? Oh, yes nice." Edd replied, concentrating on the take at hand.

"I mean, family, friends, getting together just to spend time."

"Aha!" Edd exclaimed, "that is how it should be done. See?" He held the napkin up, perfectly folded.

Kevin raised an eyebrow, and laughed. Edd stared at him, and laughed himself. "I suppose it is good every once in awhile to relax and spend time with those who who care about."

"It is, now show me how to do that again."

"Certainly." Edd smiled.

...

That afternoon happiness continued to flow as the cul-de-sac came together. The Vincent's home was filled with something it hadn't had in a long time, love.

As dinner wrapped up and everyone left, Edd felt a little bit safer. He and Kevin were washing the dishes, while Barbara and Matthew sat on the back porch drinking coffee.

Edd placed the plate he'd just rinsed on the rack, and said, "I think I may make another appointment with Ms. Clara."

Kevin looked at his boyfriend in suprise, "really? I mean, I glad, but what changed your mind?"

"Well," Edd said thoughtfully, "I ran into Dr. Lorry yesterday at the store, and he told me about his father and how therapy helped him move on from his death. I just thought, if he can, who's to say I can't?"

Kevin, couldn't help but smile and say, "I'm glad to hear that, D. You have no idea." The redhead grabbed him, giving him a huge hug.

"Kevin!" Edd exclaimed, "this is not necessary!" Kevin just hugged tighter. "Your hands are covered in soap!" Kevin just laughed and released him.

Edd gave him a dirty and evil look as he scooped a handful of soap off his shirt and chucked it at Kevin. As it landed in the middle of the readhead's forehead, there was a knock at the front door. Edd used the opportunity to exit the soap covered kitchen.

Wiping the excess soap off of his hands, Edd answered the door, "hello," he started, stopping in his tracks. The man behind the door looked familiar, but Edd couldn't place where he would have saw him at. "Ma-may I help you?"

"You must be Eddward!" The stranger said, "I'd recognize my nephew anywhere!"

"N-nephew?"

"Who's at the door, Eddward?" Barabara asked coming inside. "Ian!" Barabara dropped her coffee cup when she set eyes on her first husband's brother. Rushing past her son, she hugged the man tightly. "When did you get out," she asked, near tears.

"Out?" Edd asked, "mother what do you mean? I didn't know father had a brother. What is going on?"

Barbara released Ian, saying, "of course you don't remember him, you never actually met him. Come in, come in."

Edd was confused. Matthew came inside before he could say anything else. Looking Barbara and Ian in the doorway talking, he asked, "is everything OK here?"

Barbara just smiled and said, "everything's great. Here, come inside, lets have coffee. Eddward would you mind picking up that cup for me, please?"

"Of course mother." Edd replied, still confused. Who was this man, and where had he been. But most importantly, why was he here, now of all times. Edd threw the broke cup in the trash, standing by Kevin, he watched his mother make coffee for this strange man like nothing else mattered.

Kevin nudge Edd, "you ok?"

"I honestly have no idea. I've never met this man, nor have I ever seen my mother this way."

"Well maybe she's just happy to see him? I mean, they obviously know each other right?"

"Yes... "

"And he knows you."

"Yes, but how?" Edd asked harshly, as the adults went back outside. "Why am I just now finding out I have an uncle? What else hasn't she told me?"

"I don't know, but maybe you should ask them and find out?"

"I think I will." Edd said storming outside. _this always happens_

Edd sat down at the table and stared at his mother and _uncle._ Kevin sat next to him, the redhead wanted to know what was going on too.

"Oh, Eddward," Ian said, "there you are. I was beginning to think you weren't going to join us."

"I am most definately going to join you." Edd said, curtly, "now who may you be?"

The man blinked at Edd before saying, "well I'm your uncle, your fathers broth-"

"I know how it works," Edd interupted, "my question is why haven't I met you before? Seems awfully odd that I havent?"

"Please exuse him, Ian." Barbara said, "A lot has happend the past few months."

"You've got that right." Kevin said. He was beginning to feel the same way as Edd, when it came to secrets and lies.

"And you are?" Ian asked Kevin.

"Edd's boyfriend." Kevin said, daring the man to say something.

Ian didn't miss a beat in saying, "that's wonderful, glad my nephew's not alone. To answer your question Edd, the reason you've never met me before, is that up untill you were three, I was deployed overseas. I was given leave after your father was killed."

"Oh." Was all Edd could manage.

"You then returned back, I'm assumeing?" Matthew asked, sipping his coffee.

"Erhm, not exactly," Ian said cautiously, "shortly after Andrew's funeral, I went to prison."

"What the hell?" Kevin all but shouted, "what for?"

Ian stared into his cup, "I'm not proud of it, but I tracked down the drunk driver that ran the car off the road."

"Your point?" Edd asked, trying to speed things up.

Ian sighed, "I pummeled him. I was just so angry, and hurt. Andrew was all I had left and it killed me."

Matthew racked his brain. "An assault would get you dam near fourteen years though."

"No, but manslaughter will." Ian said, still looking at his coffee.

"I'm confused," Matthew said, "how is that manslaughter?"

Ian's voice choked, "There's a spot in the heart that if it right, hard enough,"

"The heart stops." Edd said, something clicking.

"That's right." Ian said, looking up.

"Didn't I tell you he was bright?" Barbara said, "now enough of this morbid talk, the dishes will not finish themselves, will they?"

"Yes Mrs. Vincent." Kevin said, standing, "come on Edd, there's not much left to do."

Edd followed him, still thinking.

...

Later that evening as everyone else slept, Edd couldn't get what his uncle said out of his head, not could he get what Dr. Lorry said out. _it's just a coincidence_ he thought, _it has to be._ He tried to push the thoughts away as he rolled over. Kevin pulled him closer in his sleep. _just a coincidence_ Edd thought again as he buried into Kevin's chest.

Sighing he began to drift off, only until his phone alerted him to a text message. Groaning, the ravenette rolled back over to check it. Kevin stirred, "errything allrigh babe?" Kevin mumbled.

"Yes just a text," Edd said, rubbing his eyes, "I didn't mean to wake you, go back to sleep."

"Ok."

Edd unlocked his phone, only to nearly drop it. "What the-!"

Kevin was awake now. "What is it?" He said sitting up.

Edd said nothing as he showed Kevin the text.

 **are we having enough fun yet boys?**

END OF CHAPTER 34

Y'all miss me? Hope you enjoy and don't hate me too much!

Love you all!


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N**

 **Okie, so I'm sure y'all may really hate me after this chapter, and I'm sorry (kind of) but this must be done for...reasons. Hope you stick around though! Everything will make sense in the end, this I promise you!**

 **Trigger-Drug overdose/suicide**

 **Edd's Playlist**

 **Rx (Medicate)-Theory of a Deadman**  
 **One More Light-Linkin Park**  
 **Still Counting-Volbeat**

 **...**

"Goddammit," Kevin groaned, "Will it ever fucking end?"

Edd just shrugged his shoulders, saying, "I doubt it will. Everything is just, oh I don't even know anymore."

Kevin looked at Edd sadly. There was so much pain in the blue eyes he loved. "Why don't you go take a shower." he suggested, "When you're done, we can go into town, maybe go to the music store?"

Edd managed a smile at the idea. "That sounds like a fantastic idea." the ravenette said, placing a kiss on his boyfriend's nose.

Kevin sighed as Edd left the room _he doesn't deserve any of this_ , he thought going downstairs, _and I don't deserve him._

...

"I still can't believe Chester's gone." Edd said, holding the newest Likin Park CD.  
Kevin nodded, "I know, me either"

As the two made their way to the register, Kevin overheard bits of a conversation. "Yeah, I heard, he overdosed last night." A brunette told her friend.

"Really?" Her friend said, "I heard the judge found him with his head blown out.

"You're mistaken, my dad was one of the paramedics who responded. Overdose."

"I'll be right back, Edd." Kevin said.

"Hmm? Okay." Edd replied, lost in thought.

Kevin walked over to the girls, "Who are you talking about?" He asked quietly, so Edd couldn't hear.

The brunette's face lit up at the sight of the quarterback. "Oh, no one important really, just some nobody who killed himself last night." she said, twirling her hair around her finger. "A tragedy would be if you..."

Her friend elbowed the girl in the ribs. "Shut up Cass!" She hissed. Cass huffed and walked away. "I'm sorry about her."

"It's fine." Kevin said, "Who killed themselves?"

The girl's eyes clouded slightly, "Mike, Mike Garrett."

The blood drained from Kevin's face as Edd walked up. "Kevin are you ready to, oh salutations." the genius said.

"Hello." the girl said, "I better go find Cass, I'm sure she's pissed at me by now."

After she left, Edd said absent mindly, "That was odd." Seeing Kevin's face, he nearly dropped his shopping bag, "Kevin? What's wrong?"

Kevin blinked, and said "I'm not sure, but I think we need to visit the police station."

It was Edd's turn to blink. "The police station?" he asked. "Why?"

"To show them your phone." _this is getting way out of hand._

"M-my phone?"

"Yes." Kevin replied, taking Edd's hand and guiding him out the door.

"Kevin?" Edd asked again, "Kevin, what is going on?"

Kevin kept walking. Edd shook his hand free, and demanded, "Kevin, tell me what is going on!"

Kevin turned and looked at him. Sighing he said, "Mike..."

"What about him?" Edd asked apprehensively.

"He's dead." the redhead said finally, "He killed himself."

Edd just looked at Kevin. "When," was all he could ask.

"Last night." Edd's blue eyes clouded, and Kevin's filled with worry. "Edd?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Edd replied, "Come, let's go."

"Where?" Kevin asked.

"You wanted to go to the police station," Edd replied, "So I suppose we can start there."

Kevin nodded and the two began walking they neaerd the station, Edd's heart began to beat faster. _why did you do it Mike?_ he asked himself, entering the station. Both boys were surprised to see Ian already there.

The man walked toward the two as soon as he saw them."What are you guys doing here?" he asked. "Is everything okay?"

Kevin barley acknowledged Ian as he walked past him and said, "No, it isn't."

Ian stopped Edd, "What's going on?"

"Mike Garrett killed himself last night," Edd said without hesitation, "We're here to talk to the police. Please excuse me."

Edd continued past his uncle. Standing next to Kevin, he took his phone out and placed it on the desk in front of him. Looking at the officer sitting across from him, he said, "All the threatening and rude messages are still on this."

Kevin shot a concerned look at Edd. _this isn't like him_ he thought. "Slow down babe, I haven't even explained everything yet."

Edd let the annoyance show as he sat in the chair next to him. "Okay, then tell him."

Kevin looked at his boyfriend for a second, then continued, "As I was saying, Edd's been receiving texts for awhile now. We're not sure exactly, who they're from but..."

The officer interrupted, "If you don't know who they're from, I'm not sure what we can do to help."

"Oh for Pete's sake," Edd said, more annoyed, "You can research the numbers, you can look through the carrier, or..."

The officer's voice rose a little as he said, "I can only do so much without a warrant, these are circumstantial at bes..."

"Then get a dam warrant!" Edd exclaimed, standing.

"Edd," Kevin said quietly, "It's okay."

"No it most certainly isn't!" the ravenette replied. "Nothing is okay anymore! My stepfather is an asshole, my mother is a wreck, Mike is dead, his father is the corrupt judge in charge of it all, and to top it all off, Nikolas is out there somewhere, doing who knows what!" Edd stopped to catch his breath, "How is any of this okay? Tell me."

Kevin tried to keep his voice steady, "I know, I know it's not okay, but yelling at this guy won't help any."

Edd sighed heavily, and sat back down. The officer nodded, and said, "What can you tell me about Nikolas and this judge?"

Before either boy could speak, Edd felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around, Edd felt anger rise up again.

"What seems to be the problem here?" John said.

Edd looked at him, seething, "Counting all the assholes in the room, well I'm definitely not alone, you're a liar, you're a cheater, you're fool..."

"That's enough!" Ian said, before swinging.

END OF CHAPTER 35

Yea I know...


End file.
